Madre no hay más que una
by iluvendure
Summary: Una cazarecompensas bipolar en guerra consigo misma, un anciano luchador, tres solteros con un embarazoso problema "no deseado", una familia de Nameks... Son algunos de los curiosos personajes que puebla esta insólita historia en el Reino de los Demonios. Un fic con Lunch, Kame Sennin, Piccolo y Yamcha como protagonistas.
1. Múltiple

**Madre no hay más que una...**

**Una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure

NOTA DE LA AUTORA- Para que no os sintáis desorientados, esta historia se desarrolla unos pocos años después del final del cómic (olvidemos Dragon Ball GT). Muchos de los protagonistas son personajes que con el tiempo Akira Toriyama fue dando de lado por el bien de la narración, cosa muy triste ya que eran figuras muy carismáticas. Personajes como Lunch, que aquí tiene un papel de vital importancia. Una "Lunch" madura y alejada de esa chica joven con la que Goku y Krilín se encontraron y, por eso, cambiada. Pues los años y las experiencias dejan siempre su huella.

La forma de hablar y las expresiones utilizadas son del Castellano propio de España. Espero que eso no incomode a los lectores latinoamericanos.

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

* * *

><p><strong>1. Múltiple<strong>

_**Personalidad Múltiple: Trastorno mental caracterizado por la aparición alterada en un sujeto de dos o más personalidades contradictorias entre si**._

La luz era tenue, la música estridente y el olor (una mixtura de cigarrillos liados con antiséptico) penetrante en exceso. Sobre el recargado escenario del bar "Stigma", una pareja de strippers se movía con una gracia inexistente aunque no por ello menos seductora, siendo la atracción principal de los clientes, hombres demasiado bebidos como para estirar sus brazos y alcanzar esa fruta prohibida. En el piso superior, la zona Vip, dos hombres hablaban:

_- No me parece una buena idea..._

- _No me importa lo que te parezca o te deje de parecer... Te pago para que me protejas, Meringue, pero no para que seas mi niñera. Y la quiero aquí_.

-_Estaría cometiendo un gran error si permitiera que subiera, Señor Safran... Desconocemos de quien se trata_.

Noire Safran, rodeado por sus "chicos", carraspeó molesto y apuró su vaso de Whisky. Era un hombre con sobrepeso, aunque muy atractivo a su manera. Bien vestido como correspondía a un emprendedor de éxito, con una ondulada mata de pelo grisáceo y un bigote a la última moda perfectamente recortado.

No era un caballero que jugara limpio, nunca lo había sido y en eso se parecía a su padre y a su abuelo. Es lo que ocurre cuando naces en una familia con una larga tradición en el mundo del hampa: Tarde o temprano el pasado te llama y vas, porque siempre has sentido que allí se encuentra tu lugar.

Safran había escuchado hacía mucho tiempo la "llamada de sus orígenes", y así consiguió forjar su fortuna regentando clubes nocturnos y administrando espectáculos (de cara al público) o traficando con un material de primera mano que rara vez mencionaba en alto (puesto que las paredes solían tener oídos). Por consiguiente, eso provocaba que sus bolsillos estuvieran repletos de dinero negro, pero de igual manera ahora contaba con dos listas, una para sus infinitos enemigos y otra para sus igualmente numerosos guardaespaldas a sueldo, todos dispuestos a velar por su seguridad. Una seguridad que muchas veces resultaba insufrible y nada deseable. Después de todo, había días que uno sólo esperaba divertirse un poco...

El "empresario de lo indebido" dio unos cuantos golpecitos sobre la superficie de la mesa hasta que, súbitamente, aporreó con el puño:

- _¡Estoy en mi bar! ¿Qué demonios crees que puede pasar? ¿Quién sería tan descerebrado como para intentar algo contra mí en este lugar? Tengo guardaespaldas por todas partes. ¡Hasta el chico del guardarropa es uno de ellos, maldición!. Así que déjalo y haz algo útil para variar. Vete, y dile a esa preciosidad que suba, ya que insiste tanto en verme._..

Meringue, el guardaespaldas principal (un hombre de gran tamaño, trajeado y con fiero mentón cuadriculado) se encogió de hombros y obedeció. "_A ya, usted_" debió pensar, pues, aunque le pagasen para ser un muro de protección humano, no estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por un insensato poco dado a escuchar.

A los pocos minutos, el gigante volvió acompañado de una hembra que, para el gusto del Gángster, bien merecía saltarse a la torera todas las precauciones y normas de seguridad: Era una autentica dulzura en todos los sentidos.

En verdad ya era algo madura (Safran estaba acostumbrado a las chicas veinteañeras y ésta debía rondar los cuarenta y tantos) mas, fuera como fuera, la consideró una bonita visión de caminar tímido, casi etéreo y dócil, como si estuviera a punto de tropezar o anduviera perdida en pos de un hombro fuerte al que afianzarse. Tenía unos vigorosos rizos azul medianoche, un par de piernas perfectamente moldeadas y unos ojos increíbles, tan grandes como confusos. Ningún hombre debería ser de piedra ante algo así.

Pero luego, Safran se fijó más detenidamente y tuvo que admitir que había algo chocante en su aspecto:

La mujer llevaba, además de un bolso, una ropa bastante destartalada para el ambiente marchoso de la noche. Mas bien, poseía una imagen descuidada y chocante, puesto que las puntas de los dedos se veían sucias, igual que si acabara de escribir. Y así debía ser pues, en su brazo derecho, se observaban notas casi ilegibles en la oscuridad, como si hubiera usado su propio cuerpo para pegar "post it". Talvez, simplemente era una excéntrica o deseaba llamar la atención (o era la bebida que incitaba a la lujuria) pero Safran encontraba refrescante tanta rareza.

_-Darle una silla, muchachos. ¿Dónde está vuestra educación?_

Los hombres de Noire Safran se miraron, y finalmente uno de mala gana tendió un asiento a la mujer:

- _Oh, bueno, gracias..._ – ella respondió con un susurro inaudible. Claramente, parecía un pececito fuera de su elemento.

_- Me han dicho que preguntabas por mí, aunque primero... ¿Qué te gustaría beber, preciosa?_

Pero Meringue no parecía dispuesto a que el romanticismo diera comienzo:

_-Un momento, Señor..._

_-¡¿Ahora que quieres?_

-_No se fíe, no es quién parece ser.._.- Sin haber sido decretado, Meringue deslizaba sin pudor un detector portátil sobre la mujer y, de pronto, se apropió de su bolso. Sacó una especie de estuche metálico que, al abrirlo, mostró una treintena de Cápsulas Hoi Poi-..._El scanner no miente, estaba seguro que las tenía: Y esa no es la única razón para preocuparse_.

-_¡Mejor que lo digas de una vez! ¡Ni que fuera la primera tía que lleva Hoi Poi en el neceser!_ – La paciencia del Gángster estaba llegando a su límite. Si bien, empezaba a sentir la punzada de una duda que no deseaba admitir.

- _Algo distorsiona una lectura precisa: Es imposible tener una impresión clara sobre el contenido de las Hoi Poi que lleva encima. Bien podía estar armada hasta las cejas y nosotros no lo sabríamos. Píenselo, son Cápsulas a prueba de detectores; las que usan normalmente los atracadores, los militares o... los caza-recompensas_.

La palabra del millón: Caza-recompensas. Era como soltar una bomba en medio de la sala. De pronto aparecieron pistolas y revólveres por todas partes, cuyas boquillas apuntaban a la recién llegada como si fuera una diana de una feria.

Safran la vio gemir igual que una niña. De pronto toda preocupación desapareció, y creyó que era ridículo temer cualquier riesgo venido de ella. Esta criatura perdida ¿una cazadora de recompensas? Eso sí que tenía gracia, más bien parecía un ama de casa en busca de algo excitante fuera de su aburrida vida o una novata trafagadora que, por necesidad de dinero, estaba metiéndose en la boca el lobo. Si era esto ultimo, Safran podía ser muy generoso, si eran generosos con él.

-¡_Estáis histéricos_!.- Remarcó finalmente.- _¡Bajar las armas ahora mismo! Bien, bien... Si quieres, Meringue, puedes requisárselas. Llévate estas malditas cápsulas de mi vista. Haber sí así os quedareis todos tranquilos._

- _Pero, yo no... Yo no sé que..._ – al oír esto, la mujer pareció querer dar una explicación. Palideció hasta casi asemejarse a una muñeca blanca y eso la hizo aún más atractiva.

-_Tranquila, bonita: Si no lo deseas, ninguno mirará lo que contienen... Si saben lo que les conviene_.

- _Oky Doky, jefe. Usted es quien manda y quien pone la plata..._ - Esta vez, quien habló fue un gran panda antropomorfo. Llevaba en su cintura una bonita serie de cuchillos afilados y el brillo de ojos era turbio (una mirada que delataba un interés particularmente obsceno) – _Pero vigile, conozco a las tías de su clase: Es una maldita mosquita muerta. ¿Verdad que sí?_

Y ni corto ni perezoso, el panda tomó el estuche de las cápsulas que Meringue le tendía, pero no sin antes sobar disimuladamente una de las piernas de la mujer. Ésta pegó un brinco por la impresión y se cambió de asiento, yendo a parar al mismo sillón que Safran.

- _Tart, ya basta: ¿No puedes mantener las garras quietas? Después de todo, es mi invitada..._- Dijo molesto el gángster, aunque alegrándose por dentro. Gracias al percance, ahora esa dulzura de pelo oscuro se encontraba dentro de su espacio personal.- _Venga, todos vosotros: ¡Aire!. Dejarme hablar con la señorita_.

Los matones sonrieron gustosos por "el descanso" y se disgregaron. Todos menos Meringue, que aún titubeaba. Safran suspiró. Luego metió la mano en su chaqueta, sacó una semiautomática y la estampó contra la mesa.

_-¿Ves?, no estoy indefenso:¿Contento?_

El guardaespaldas se rindió definitivamente y obedeció la orden.

- _Por fin solos. Ya era hora..._ – expuso Safran, con su tono de voz más aterciopelado, mientras llenaba dos vasos con Whisky sin esperar un "no, gracias".-_Dime, ¿Por qué querías verme? ¿Deseas pedirme un empleo? Necesitamos una camarera para la barra... ¿O quieres venderme algo? ¿Por eso llevabas encima las Hoi Poi? Bueno, ante todo, yo no se nada de ti. Por lo menos podrías decirme tu nombre..._

Fue decepcionante: Esa dulzura no le prestaba nada de atención. Estaba escribiendo en una especie de trocito de papel, un "post it" que pegó seguidamente en su antebrazo (con el resto de anotaciones que ya colgaban de igual extravagante manera).

Al ver esto, Safran no logró contener la curiosidad y sus ojos escudriñaron hasta conseguir leer las palabras: "_El panda tiene las cápsulas y me ha metido mano_"

-_Tienes una original forma para recordar las cosas. Original, pero muy anticuada e incauta..._-El sonrió, estaba deseoso de hacerse lucir, aunque fuera una actitud muy infantil por su parte. Y, por experiencia propia, nada impresionaba tanto a una mujer incrédula como un hombre asquerosamente rico gracias a quebrantamiento de lo legal.-_Es mucho más cómodo usar una agenda electrónica. Si este mundo existe algo que produzca dinero de verdad, son las nuevas tecnologías.._.

Con maneras arrogantes sacó del bolsillo una elegante PDA tan plana como un cartón, sin duda el modelo más caro que existía en el mercado.

-_¿Ves? esto si que es una maravilla, lo mejor que podrías encontrar. Pantalla táctil, sistema global de navegación, sensor de voz... ¿Quién sabe? Bien podría regalarte una si con el tiempo nos conocemos mejor..._

-_Entonces, eres Safran, ¿verdad? El dueño de este local_.

Él parpadeó al instante: estaba atónito por la falta de interés de la mujer, la cual aún palpitaba por los nervios, si bien, su expresión era curiosamente sombría y su talante ausente.

-_Ya veo que te aburro. Claro que lo soy, el mismo que viste y calza. Como si no hubieras visto a todos estos tíos detrás de mí... ¿Me vas hacer sacar una identificación?_

- _Dicen que te dedicas el crimen tecnológico: Que te rodeas de hackers y especialitas en malversaciones. O sobornas a empleados descontentos para apoderarte de las últimas propuestas antes de que salgan al mercado. Y luego vendes al mejor postor, si es que no hay una empresa rival que te haya contratado de antemano_...

Ella lo soltó de carrerilla, como si expusiera una lección aprendida de memoria.

-_Un segundo, un segundo... Más despacio._- Safran aguardó un momento. Su voz se fue volviendo más apagada, más confabuladora y melosamente seductora.-_Para hablar de negocios, preferiría que estuviéramos en otro lugar. Este tipo de asuntos no se deben tomar a la ligera. Los oídos ajenos no tienen porque enterarse ¿no crees?... Digamos simplemente que a veces uno tiene que buscar otras fuentes de ingresos cuando se pretende vivir por todo lo alto. Vamos, te llevó a cenar y luego hablaremos de todo lo que tú quieras, pero estando los dos..._

- _Aquí estoy bien._

Él se la quedó mirando:

-_¿No será que eres de la presa (o de la pasma) y tienes un micrófono por ahí escondido? Imposible, Meringue lo hubiera detectado... ¿Las notas son por eso? Si es así, te estás metiendo con quien no debes..._ – replicó sin querer ocultar el mal humor que sentía. Ahora ya no la encontraba tan atractiva, mas bien, le resultaba de lo más molesta... Y encima, la tía estaba escribiendo de nuevo, esta vez una frase corta "_Con seguridad, cinco armados. Igual más_" cuyo significado y valía eran inquietantes...

_- Me parece que realmente te falta un tornillo._

Ella no objetó nada, simplemente comenzó a rebuscar en el interior de su bolso hasta encontrar una especie de tubo cilíndrico que él enseguida asoció:

-_¿Un Spray antiviolación? ¿Quieres usar un Spray antiviolación conmigo? Esto ya es el colmo._ – La cara de Safran se volvió roja de ira en escasos segundos.- _No te falta un tornillo: ¡te faltan veinte!... Eres una histérica mental... ¡Solamente te he tirado los trastos, por el amor de dios! Y no te creas tan especial, ¿me oyes?: hay quien hace cola para estar conmigo, dulzura. Peor para ti, no sabes lo que te has perdido; una noche conmigo hubiera cambiado tu insulsa vida ¿Por qué no lo pones por escrito en un post it?... No sé para que narices querías verme, pero me importa bien poco: Será mejor que te vayas por tu propio pie sin armar una escena o... Ey, ¡Aún me sigues ignorando!_

Así era, la mujer tenía otros propósitos: Utilizó el difusor consigo misma y una fina nube de condimento acarició su pequeña nariz, para acto seguido, agitarse ligeramente...

Los ojos de Safran se abrieron como platos soperos... Los esbirros diseminados por el salón levantaron la cabeza al oír una especie de estornudo, pero ninguno desenfundo su arma (nadie se preocupa por un simple estornudo)... Mas, algo cambió en menos de un segundo, fue una autentica aparición...

La preciosidad de cabello azulado había desaparecido y otra mujer ocupaba su lugar, de semejante atractivo y a su vez totalmente distinta:

Los brazos endebles parecían ahora más definidos como recios, con el músculo patente, y el cabello se había vuelto de un rubio exuberante. Si bien, se apreciaba el cambio especialmente en sus ojos, de pronto verdes y felinos, como el acero candente en una forja. Esa mirada afilada era capaz de cortar una vena.

La rubia fantasmagórica sabía como proceder, fue rápida y contundente:

Dio un puñetazo a Safran para hacerlo caer al suelo, se hizo con el arma y volcó el mobiliario con la intención de usarlo como escudo. Luego unos cuantos disparos rotundos; uno especialmente para Meringue, al que alcanzó en el estomago; los otros para los grandes focos del escenario y para las lámparas del salón, que crearon el caos entre los consumidores al derrumbarse. En escasos segundos la música dejo de ser audible, sólo se podía escuchar las balas silbando y el histerismo general.

Sintiendo un pómulo roto, Safran intentó arrastrarse lejos de ella, ponerse a salvo cuanto antes; pero fue del todo imposible. La mujer tiró de él, le arrancó la ropa y lo ató con los jirones hasta tenerlo completamente a su merced:

- _Es mejor que te quedes quieto, ¿Vale? Enseguida estoy contigo, pero primero voy a ocuparme de los idiotas que tienes por perritos guardianes_.

Y allí lo dejó, hecho un ovillo tras la mesa volcada, sin poder ver nada de nada... Aunque oyendo más de lo que debería (Los sonidos de un maxilar desencajándose, una traquea perforada, huesos rotos uno detrás de otro, disparos y cuchillos chocando entre sí). Cuando el ruido mermó para dar paso al silencio, fue cuando finalmente Safran se atrevió a levantar la cabeza y atisbar a lo que quedaba de su local (que no era mucho).

- _Oh, dios mío, oh dios mío.._.- dijo cuando la humareda se levantó y pudo distinguir a sus matones malheridos, desperdigados entre los escombros como sin fueran ropa usada.

- _Kami sama no tiene nada que ver con esto..._ –oyó a la tigresa hablar. Estaba de pie, en medio de su propia escabechina. Arrancó uno de los "post it" de su antebrazo, como si quisiera leerlo. Luego lo desechó con desprecio y en dos zancadas se acercó al panda "Tart", el cual se encontraba demasiado vapuleado como para mover un dedo. –_...Así que tienes las manos largas, amigo. Bueno, pues yo tengo "las piernas largas"_.

Visto y no visto, profirió una sonora patada a los "pendientes reales" del panda, provocando que aullase con genuino sufrimiento. Ella se encogió de hombros y se adueño del estuche metálico de un tirón.

Fue entonces cuando levantó la vista y contempló a Safran, el cual deseó por un momento que la tierra le hubiera tragado hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

La vio subir con paso ligero, desahogada, y sintió que lo incorporaba para colocarlo en el sillón nuevamente en su lugar. Ella tomó otra silla, pero se sentó al revés, apoyando sus brazos armados sobre el respaldo. Le sangraba la nariz y tenía varias magulladuras, pero sin duda había salido vencedora de la refriega.

-_Así me gusta, que hayas sido un buen chico y te hayas quedado quietecito... si sigues así, es posible que tengamos la fiesta en paz._

Él explotó. Posiblemente, fue verla sangrar lo que le dio valor para replicar:

-_¡A la mierda, perra!. Estás hasta el cuello... ¡No tienes ni idea de con quien te has metido!_.

Safran sintió como entraba la boquilla de un arma por uno de sus orificios nasales:

-_Al contrario, se muy bien quien eres. Así que no te me pongas chulo, porque lo que acabo de hacer a estos no será ni la mitad de doloroso de lo que pienso hacerte a la mínima idiotez. ¿Queda claro?_

-_¡Eras una y ellos ocho! Una mujer sola... ¿Cómo diablos has... has podido hacer todo esto?_

-_Tú lo has dicho, soy una perra. Mas una perra vieja, amigo. Hay pocos trucos que yo desconozca del oficio y he nadado en los dos extremos de la ley. Por no decir que tus guardianes daban pena_.

Ella hizo una pausa para atrapar un vaso del suelo y limpiarlo con una servilleta. Después lo llenó con el líquido de la botella de whisky afortunada, la cual había salido ilesa de todo el percance, y dio un trago antes de proseguir:

-_Demasiado yogurines para sacarte las castañas del fuego, ¿no crees? Para la próxima vez, deberías contratar gente con más canas y experiencia. Aunque, he tenido que improvisar un poco... No esperaba "despertarme desarmada", pero me has hecho un gran favor al tener una semiautomática sobre la mesa. Supongo que te pertenecía, gracias..._ –y entonces, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la mujer levantó los brazos y enseñó las armas. Safran sintió su cabello erizándose por un miedo recién descubierto; esta tipeja cambiante parecía tener lagunas de memoria como los locos... como los locos peligrosamente armados... -_Las Cápsulas contenían mi bonito arsenal, pero no me ha costado demasiado recuperarlas. Me habría disgustado mucho si no llego a saber de ellas_.

-_Te daré dinero, montones de dinero. Lo que quieras_.

-_No estaría mal, pero ya me pagan bastante bien. Gracias_.

-_Lo doblaré, lo triplicaré... ¡Di un numero!_- él sonaba desesperado. No estaba muy seguro de cómo iba a terminar todo esto.

-_No creo que puedas alcanzar lo que la Capsule Corporation me ofrece._

Un brillo de discernimiento desfiló por la mirada del hombre:

-_Oh, ya entiendo. Eres la chica de los recados._

Era un intento de insulto, sin embargo ella lo tomó como un halago de lo más acertado:

- _Eso es lo que soy ¿Lo entiendes? Me alegro, entonces aligeremos el asunto... Además, también les estoy haciendo un favor, son unos buenos conocidos a los que tengo en muy alta estima y no me ha gustado lo que me han dicho de ti: Les has robado_.

- _¡No tienes pruebas! ¡Vienes aquí, armas un cirio y encima me acusas de...!_

-_¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpida? ¿O acaso juzgas que lo son mis amigos? ¿Crees que yo estaría aquí sí ellos no tuvieran pruebas?_– La mujer espetó con un grito arisco, mientras lo jalaba por la solapa de la camisa para acercar su rostro al suyo. Safran notó su aliento en la cara, suave como una brisa, pero esto no logró tranquilizarlo._-... Vaya con el gángster de pacotilla: Me parece que has apuntado muy alto para lo que eres. Robarle a la misma Capsule Corporation, la empresa más importante del planeta. Y encima creerse que no te iban a pillar, hay que ver para creer... No pienses que no te entiendo. En otro tiempo me gustaba mucho llevarme lo ajeno para sacarme unos cuartos, pero esa época ya pasó... Da igual, hay que ser muy gilipollas (o muy narcisista) para meterse con quien te puede devolver el golpe multiplicado por cinco_.

De pronto dejó de hablar. Su vista se había clavado en uno de los "post it" de su antebrazo, el cual expresaba con letras trémulas "_¡Ésta será la última vez!_ _No quiero saber nada de todo esto_". Los ojos de la rubia empezaron a volverse oscuros por una ira contenida difícil de valorar. Ágilmente hizo una pelota de papel con este mensaje y, en su lugar, dejó otro, escrito con caligrafía veloz aunque precisa "_Vas lista, zorra, si esperas algo así. Yo soy quien decide, y decido seguir_".

Safran sintió el paladar reseco por los nervios: Efectivamente estaba delante de una chiflada.

-_Vamos a terminar con esto_- Ella prologó el dialogo, con una voz que se fue tornado más amenazante por cada silaba pronunciada.- _Lo que quiero es un nombre, y me lo vas a dar para que mis amigos se queden tranquilos: Sabemos que has sido tú, sabemos como lo has hecho, cuando lo has hecho y porque lo has hecho. Sabemos quienes te ayudaron, que cantidad te ofrecieron y por medio de que banco te pagaron. Lo sabemos todo de ti, donde duermes, que comes y que cagas... Vamos, que la Capsule Corporation te ha cogido de las pelotas y no te piensa soltar hasta convertir tu vida en un infierno. Y debes creerme, tiene los medios para hacerlo... Ya empiezas a ponerte blanco de nuevo. Bien, eso es bueno, que me tomes en serio. Vas a pasar a la sombra una buena temporadita, para que comprendas que el crimen no compensa, pero antes dame el nombre: ¿A Quién se lo has vendido? Dilo, ¿quién te contrató?_

Él bajó la vista y suspiró, parecía necesitar un respiro para poner en orden sus ideas. Fue algo que su interlocutora no supo interpretar, pues un puñetazo voló directo al estomago:

_-¡El nombre!_

Safran se encorvó como un acordeón hasta caer a los pies de la güera dama:

-_Eres una hija de..._

-_¿Aún no te entra en la cabeza que yo soy el menor de tus problemas?_

- _De acuerdo, De acuerdo... Tú ganas. Me contrataron "los Hijos de Doom"._

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y expresó su primera muestra de vacilación. Claramente, ésta no era la repuesta que había esperado.

-_¿Una Secta?... ¿Te contrató una secta religiosa? ¿No fue una corporación o una institución militar?_

-_No, no fue nada por el estilo. ¡Y no te miento! Fueron los Hijos de Doom. Tengo... tengo la copia del contrato, si no me crees_.

Tras una pausa no especialmente larga, ella pareció asimilar esta revelación y le ayudó a ponerse en pie:

-_Muy bien, te vienes conmigo. Si hay algo que me gusta es poder cobrar por una buena pieza cazada. Ey, tranquilo, con todos los chanchullos que se te imputan, será un juicio muy rápido y bastante justo para variar. No sé porque te quejas, has tenido mucha suerte conmigo: La Señora Brief bien podía haber enviado a su marido a por ti, y él si que no se anda con miramientos... Ah por cierto.._.

Y, mientras deslizaba una pantalla increíblemente plana dentro de su bolso, no dejó de enseñar una irónica sonrisa:

- _Gracias por la PDA: Éste es precisamente el modelo que quería. No te hará falta entre rejas_.

Hay malos vicios difíciles de corregir

... ...

* * *

><p>Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama<p>

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


	2. Insomnio 1

**Madre no hay más que una...**

**Una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama 

* * *

><p><strong>2. Insomnio (primera parte)<strong>

**_Insomnio: Dificultad para conciliar el sueño cuando se debería dormir. _**

Faltaban cinco minutos para las cuatro de la mañana.

En la cocina reinaba el tenue vapor de la infusión recién hecha, pero Bulma estaba demasiado nerviosa para valorar tan apetitoso y delicado olor. No podía dormir, ¿Cómo hacerlo siendo madre? Bebió sorbos cortos, sin dejar de mirar el reloj con gesto fúnebre. A una persona, a la que conocía muy bien, le esperaba una larga charla.

Pero por ahora nada se podía cambiar, no le quedaba otra cosa que hacer tiempo. Tiempo hasta que el inmaduro regresara a la cueva tras su nochecita de juerga. De esta no se libraría fácilmente, ella encauzaría la situación de una forma definitiva ¡Y bien sabía como hacerlo!..

Agarró su "paquete de emergencia" y rebuscó un encendedor entre los cajones: Ese año se había propuesto dejar el tabaco y, aunque nunca había sido una fumadora extrema, no parecía estar haciendo progresos. Bien, aún quedaban horas para el amanecer. Ahora necesitaba un cigarrillo y ya mañana tendría cargos de conciencia. Así, sus labios besaron el filtro, saboreando la primera calada como si fuera divina.

Aún con el cigarro en la boca; se recogió el cabello turquesa en una coleta algo desordenada, se ajustó el fajín de seda del kimono y apagó el fuego de la encimera. Avivadamente empezó a preparar una bandeja con dos grandes tazas, una tetera y unas mandarinas bañadas en su chocolate preferido (iría a las caderas, pero no existía mejor solución para relajar un ataque femenino de nervios)

Por lo menos, por los murmullos que emergían en el taller, no sería una noche solitaria. Tendría compañía en su larga espera…

... ...

Dio un toque en la puerta antes de entrar:

-_¿Papá? ¿Se puede?_

_- Claro.¡Entra, cielo!_.

El lugar de trabajo del Dr. Brief era una amplia habitación aunque no lo aparentara; puesto que las incontables estanterías, los grandes ordenadores o la maquinaria dispersa ocupaban gran parte del espacio. Rodeando de sus queridas herramientas, estaba quien fue el inventor más famoso del planeta, con el pantalón manchado de grasa y el cabello de un lustroso matiz blanco, trabajando feliz en un apéndice robótico que se comprimía o se relajaba como un brazo autentico. Una televisión estaba encendida, haciéndole más llevadera las largas horas silenciosas. A sus pies, cual criaturas nocturnas, la última camada de Tama correteaba vigorosa y muy despierta.

Ella amaba esta habitación. Representaba un espacio hogareño e intimo para alguien que se había criado entre planos tecnológicos, olor de buen tabaco y con el brillo del soplete sobre el metal.

La mujer arrugó el entrecejo al ver lo precaria que era la luz y, sin pedir permiso, le dio al interruptor. Que difícil era corregir la dejadez de los hombres:

-_Pero, bueno. No trabajes tan a oscuras_…- dijo, si bien, sus maneras se suavizaron al instante. Colocó la bandeja sobre una mesita de trabajo y se acomodó junto a su padre.- _¿Otra vez insomnio?_

Él asintió, aceptando de buen grado la bebida.

-_ Uh, que bien huele esto… ¿tiene un toque de miel? Ey, estás fumando. Yo no digo nada si tú no dices nada ¿ok?_.

Bulma trasmitió su confirmación con una sonrisa. El anciano acercó su bigote a la taza sin esconder su deleite, para acto seguido encender su apreciado y prohibido vicio:

- _Es lo que pasa cuando uno llega a cierta edad: El cuerpo te pide dormir a horas inadecuada. Te quedas cabeceando por el día, y por la noche no consigues cerrar los ojos. Y encima, el medico me ha prohibido la nicotina. Dice que, además de matarte, estimula el organismo... Que se le va hacer, estoy volviéndome un autentico bisabuelito_.

- _Tonterías, estás genial para tus años_.

-_Mira, no te diré que no. No puedo quejarme. ¿Y tú que razón tienes para no estar en la cama? ¿Hoy vuelve Vegeta de su entrenamiento?_

- _Oh, Vegeta...Lo había olvidado_. – Ella se dio un toquecito en la frente al recordar y se adueñó del mando de la tele, pero enseguida su expresión se endureció.- _Si te soy sincera, no recuerdo cuando me dijo que volvería (me parece que se retrasará otra semana, o eso creo). Guárdame el secreto, no menciones mi despiste... Si sólo fuera eso._

El Dr. Brief sólo necesitó un atisbo del ceño de su hija para comprender.

-_ Oh, claro. Sigues preocupada por esa tontería ¿verdad?...Bueno, ya tiene veintiún años, es un hombre. Y quiere vivir y experimentar_.

- _¡Yo no estoy preocupada por una tontería! Muy bien, él ya es un adulto. Pero precisamente por eso, él tiene que actuar como tal y ser responsable_.

- _En esta familia, rara vez se actúa con responsabilidad: el chico lo lleva en los genes. Tú, a los dieciséis, te fuiste a recorrer el mundo por cuenta propia. Y en buenos berenjenales te has metido por culpa de las esferas del dragón.._.

- _No es lo mismo. Yo he cometido locuras, cierto: Mas es a los dieciséis cuando se debe hacer chifladuras, y no a los veintiuno...-_ La mujer hizo una pausa para apagar los restos del cigarrillo. - _Si fueran aventuras autenticas, pues no me parecería tan mal..._

_- Ha faltado algunos días al trabajo. No es el fin del mundo_.

-_ Tiene un puesto de responsabilidad para con la empresa._

- _Es becario..._

- _¡Da igual!..._ _Papá, si tiene importancia para mí: Sólo deseo una explicación, nada más. Así me quedare tranquila... Anteayer, Trunks no apareció por la empresa. Supuestamente, dijo sentirse indispuesto. Y tú ya sabes como me llegue a enterar de la verdad... Porque le vi dándose el lote con una listilla en las fotos de una revista sensacionalista. ¿Te parece normal?._ -Bulma empezó a levantar el tono hasta casi chillar.- _¡Soy su propia madre! ¡Y me tengo que enterar de su vida personal por medio de unas páginas guarras! ¡Me van a salir arrugas por su culpa! Últimamente no sé nada de él. Me parece muy bien que quiera divertirse, pero hay un momento y un lugar... Queda poco para que amanezca y todavía anda por ahí, y ni contesta a mis mensajes... ¿Y Quién RAYOS sería esa fresca de las fotos_?

- _Eso sí que no lo sabes, estás especulando por una simple revista. Esa chica podía ser un encanto, o simplemente una amiga, o vete a saber..._ – él hizo una pausa contemplativa que duró unos minutos.- _Creo que, bien merece la pena una escapadita para estar cerca de tan buenas..._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra decir una guarrada!_

El Dr. Brief se hecho hacía atrás ante el rugido de su hija. Los hijos de Tama pegaron un brincó y se desperdigaron, en busca de buenos rincones para ocultarse:

- _Ésta bien, clámate.. Anticuada._ – el anciano intervino con delicadeza.- _Hablas como si, a los veintiuno, tú te hubieras reformado.._.

-_Pero bueno.._.- Bulma le sacó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, gesto que provocó la risa de su padre.- _¿De quién estamos hablando? ¿De él o de mí?_

La mujer sirvió otra ronda de infusión. Sentía los nervios a flor de piel en lo referente a la situación con su hijo, pues secretamente, tenía miedo de no estar siendo la madre que debiera ser. Sabía que Trunks era un gran hombre en todos los sentidos, viniera de la línea temporal que fuera, y por eso mismo estaba tan preocupada por el rumbo de vida que últimamente él llevaba y ella desconocía.

Por otro lado (y de forma contradictoria, porque estaba aliviada de su existencia) se sentía algo celosa de la relación que Trunks tenía con su padre: Una relación que para nada se podría definir como paternal, ya que sentimientos semejantes no parecían arraigarse en el corazón de los verdaderos Saiyajins, por mucho tiempo que ellos vivieran sobre la tierra y adoptaran las costumbres humanas. Padre e hijo no hablaban demasiado, no solían pasar tiempo juntos y no se preocupaban de lo que el otro pudiera estar haciendo. Si bien, algo había, indefinido. Un sentimiento de unión, camaradería o entendimiento entre dos personas que han compartido el peligro, el sabor de la sangre y una lucha titánica contra algo que lo simples mortales no podrían imaginar... Y ella estaba excluida de todo eso (para su sosiego y decepción)

- _Me estoy acordando de una locura que hice siendo cría..._- ella continuo platicando después del silencio, con una sonrisa en los labios al rememorar su pasado.- _¿Recuerdas? A los once años... ¿O era a los doce? Incendié mi dormitorio mientras intentaba crear vida artificial..._

- _Dirás, un novio artificial._- la corrigió su padre.

- _¿Qué más da? Lo que sea... ¿Dices que era un novio? ¿Seguro? Vaya, ya pensaba en los chicos siendo tan pequeña. Así han salido mis niños_.

El Dr. Brief se quedó absorto un minuto, rodeando la taza con ambas manos:

- _A los ocho años_- respondió finalmente – _Trunks participó en elTenkaichi Budōkai (aunque fuera la categoría infantil), se fusionó con su mejor amigo y desafió a un monstruo que representaba el mal más absoluto que ha pisado la tierra... Creo que el chico ya ha vivido demasiadas aventuras antes de tiempo_.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

- _Una vida desbordada aporta adrenalina a su manera._- El anciano se cambió las gafas de soldador por las finas lentes que usaba diariamente. Uno de los gatos fue a sentarse en su regazo y no hubo modo de despacharlo.- _Igual hace lo que hace porque no tiene una meta definida. Algo que sea auténticamente suyo y no heredado, sea por su madre o por su padre. Ese tipo de cosas pueden ser frustrantes. Con todo esto, estoy intentando decirte que, antes de poner el grito en el cielo, hables con él como dos personas civilizadas y veáis cual es el problema. Sí es que lo hay. Yo sigo pensado que has hecho una montaña de un grano de arena_. Pero claro, eso es típico de ti.

Ella suspiró al no tener nada con lo que objetar en ese momento. Siempre se había considerado una madre liberal, una moderna mujer madura. Ahora mismo estaba mostrando una faceta que no le agradaba nada. No quería ser tachada de vieja antipática, acorde con la edad que no sentía tener. Eso estaba bien para la mujer de Goku, no para ella...

- _De acuerdo: Le daré el beneficio de la duda...Mas no hablemos más de él, porque me estoy irritando de verdad. Escuchemos un rato las noticias ¿Qué te parece?_

Bulma se acomodó en su asiento antes de subir el volumen de la televisión plana.

... ...

Dos efigies hablaban a los televidentes delante de un distinguido fondo falso: Euro Screen y Ronda Cabling, los presentadores del telenoticias de madrugada en el canal local de la Ciudad del Oeste.

Él era un guapísimo hombre de color, con espalda ancha y una perfecta cabeza afeitada. Ella era una treintañera con una sonrisa eterna en los labios (bótox en estado puro), largas pestañas (empapadas en rimel) y cabello purpúreo (y compactamente rizado). Vamos, una tonta redomada y hortera según el exquisito juicio de Bulma. Las chicas de ahora no tenían ni la menor idea de que era el estilo...

_"... Por ahora, el Juez ha ordenado que se tenga bajo arresto domiciliario al vigilante conocido con el alias de "Capitán Chicken". Ronda..."_

_"Así es, parece ser que muchos progenitores lo consideran una influencia inadecuada para los jóvenes de la Capital Central, a causa de su lucha personal contra el crimen. Otros grupos, como ARTA "la Asociación de Reconcomio por Todo lo Anormal", han exigido que sea sancionado por su presunto travestismo superheroico y posible conducta parafílica hacia las aves. Euro..."_

_"Esperemos que el asunto se solucione lo antes posible en el juzgado. Si no, este humilde presentador se atreve a especular que será el inicio de una serie_ _de imputaciones y pleitos contra otros vigilantes justicieros sin identificar, muchos de ellos nacidos a la sombra del mítico "Great Saiyaman" de Ciudad Satan. Algunos podrían acabar en prisión, o bien, llegar a deber grandes cantidades de dinero en indemnizaciones por daños a la propiedad publica. Es de presentir que, semejantes sanciones, puedan obligarles a colgar la capa durante un largo período. ¿No crees Ronda?"_

_"Totalmente de acuerdo, Euro. Son buenas razones como para replantearse la vida y no querer usar máscara esta temporada"_

_"Jajajajaja, claro, Ronda... Pasemos a la siguiente noticia: Aún siguen las pesquisas policiales para descubrir el paradero de los niños desaparecidos en las localidades colindantes a la Cuidad del Este. Como ya saben, desde hace semanas ha sido noticia en primicia la gran ola de secuestros misteriosos sufridos por toda esta región. Por ahora, nadie se aventura a dar ninguna hipótesis hasta no se hayan realizado las pesquisas necesarias. Si bien, corre el rumor que los causantes de tal ignominia no son otros que demonios y monstruos del Reino Makai, los cuales han vuelto a dar señales de vida tras largas décadas de ausencia. Después de todo, desde que fue reconstruida, la Urbe Principal del Territorio Oriental del Planeta se ha convertido en un reconocido centro demoníaco, por consecuencia de su ubicación cercana con la nueva Gran Puerta del Diablo. Es más, sólo en la Ciudad del Este, es posible ver demonios poblando las calles y llevando vidas relativamente normales como cuidadazos de a pie. Ronda..."_

_"Muy cierto. Como ya se ha dicho, la policía por ahora no desea confirmar nada; alegando que la investigación está todavía en una fase demasiado temprana para afianzar cualquier acusación. A la par, una denuncia de tal calibre podría ser el detonante necesario que esperan los ciudadanos humanos más intolerantes, para dar rienda suelta a una violencia interracial hacia la gente del submundo. No obstante, han nacido campañas y asociaciones religiosas "pro-demonios" de origen humano, como los Hijos de Doom, que alegan por un mundo en paz con los que ellos llaman "Nuestros Hermanos Subterráneos" y niegan todo cargo, indicando que los rumores no son más que calumnias perpetradas por sus refractarios. Incluso, han insinuado que los raptos son obra de activistas intolerantes en contra de su causa. Euro..."_

_"Si, efectivamente: Mientras, las autoridades aconseja a los padres que sean precavidos con sus hijos y sigan una serie de consejos (más tarde, incluiremos una lista) que pueden ser de vital importancia para intentar poner freno a la tragedia: El secuestrador, o secuestradores, parece tener preferencia en niños pequeños entre uno o seis años, si bien, nunca se sabe si abarcara un campo más amplio. A pesar de su corta edad, prevengan a sus hijos y hablen con ellos de que no deben relacionarse con extraños. Toda desinformación puede ser una ayuda para un criminal. Ronda..."_

_"A su vez, la policía y el departamento civil de seguridad mundial, ruegan que, quien tenga cualquier información, por ínfima que pueda parecer, se ponga en contacto lo antes posible en cualquiera de sus oficinas. Se debe saber que aún no se ha perdido la esperanza de encontrar a las victimas con vida, a pesar del tiempo trascurrido... Por lo tanto, varias cadenas televisivas (incluida la nuestra) ofrecen una generosa recompensa para quien pueda brindar datos relevantes. Esperemos que, con estas acciones, sea posible remediar tal horrible contrariedad y descubrir definitivamente el paradero de los desaparecidos... Cambiando de tema: Ahora nos complace en presentarles una tertulia televisiva dirigida por nuestra compañera de redacción, Avena Shortbread. Abordará un tema de gran interés público: La nueva oleada de creciente búsqueda espiritual que parece afectar a una parte importante de la población mundial. Euro..."_

_"¿Filosofías, religiones o sectas? ¿Una nueva forma de creer? Sin duda vivimos tiempos de gran avance científico y tecnológico. Pero muchos habitantes del mundo se muestran descontentos ante lo que ellos llaman "la fría edad de la ciencia". Por éste y otros motivos, diferentes grupos han empezado a emerger, alegando una reinvocación de la felicidad y la humanidad perdida por medio de la espiritualidad. No obstante, ¿Hasta que grado hay veracidad en ello? ¿Podemos confiar en estos nuevos gurús? ¿O muchos de ellos son meros acabadores de las riquezas de sus creyentes manipulables?... Televidentes, les rogamos que no nos abandonen: Después de esta, que esperamos resulte, una franca tertulia; vendrá "el Tiempo en el Mundo" y un nuevo episodio de "Dejaré de amarte si te compras la moto, Gamberro" la telenovela adolescente de la temporada. Sígannos tras la publicidad... Éstas han sido las noticias de madrugada en el Canal COeste, con Euro Screen..."_

_"Y Ronda Cabling. Nos despedimos de ustedes. Y les recordamos que pueden seguirnos siempre a la misma hora. Que tengan un buen día..."_

_... ..._

-_Pobres niños_...

-_El mundo está cada día peor, papá. ¡No sé para que nos molestamos en salvarlo!_...-indicó ella, bajando el volumen mientras hubiera anuncios en la pantalla.- _El asunto pinta mal, la verdad. No me gusta ser pesimista, pero... casi siempre, este tipo de cosas terminan en llanto. Y no precisamente llora quién más se lo merece... Y esos Hijos de Doom..._

_- ¿No te gustan los Hijos de Doom?_

_- ¿A ti sí? A mí no me agrada nada que tenga que ver con fuego, tridentes y dientes puntiagudos._

En lo referido a su experiencia personal, Bulma sentía escasa confianza en las supuestas buenas intenciones que el Submundo decía ofrecer a la Humanidad: Siempre que ella se había topado con un Demonio, éste había intentado, o bien comérsela como suculento aperitivo, o bien chuparle la sangre...

Era un pensamiento racista y conservador. Puede que fuera injusta, que incluso, existieran ciudadanos demoníacos que simplemente desearan tener una vida pacifica... Mas, era muy difícil erradicar un estereotipo de odio nacido antes de que los milenios fueran contados.

El Dr. Brief empezó a limpiarse las lentes:

- _Eso es verdad... Pero yo soy un hombre de ciencia y vivo para ella. Nunca me ha importado en lo que crean los demás, o que me esperará cuando me muera (aunque, ahora ya lo sé). Cada cual, es libre de tener sus dogmas, mientras estos no perjudiquen a nadie... De todas maneras, me pregunto ¿qué pensará el pequeño Dende de semejantes modas?.._-y bostezó antes de añadir.- _En cuanto a los secuestros...Nuestra Compañía podría ayudar de alguna manera: Podríamos enviar asistencia económica. O bien ofrecer a la policía la ayuda de algunos de nuestros mejores investigadores... Espera, no cambies de canal. La Tertulia podría ser interesante_.

Su hija obedeció a la petición con un suspiro: Estaba segura que, fuera como fuera o empezara como empezara, todo se trasformaría en un circo por obra y gracia de los medios visuales...

... ...

* * *

><p>Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama<p>

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


	3. Tertulia

**Madre no hay más que una...**

**Una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

* * *

><p><strong>3. Tertulia<strong>

**_Tertulia: Grupo de personas, posiblemente una reunión con carácter informal y periódico de gente interesada en un tema a tratar, debatir e informarse, con la intención de compartir ideas y opiniones. _**

... ...

La televisión mostró entonces, tras una cursi sintonía, una mesa redonda en donde una serie de personas estaban acomodadas. Avena Shortbread, una mujer entrada en años, bronceada y dueña de una carismática mímica (como sólo podía tener una presentadora con largos años de experiencia) era quien presidía el lugar principal:

- _Mis Queridos televidentes, como siempre, es un placer contar con ustedes: Soy Avena Shortbread, y me complace darles la bienvenida a la Tertulia de la Madrugada. Un espacio donde continuamente intentamos abordar los temas de actualidad que tanto preocupan en nuestra sociedad. Hoy trataremos de proporcionar luz sobre los recientes movimientos místicos y filosóficos que pretenden colmar un hueco existencial para el hombre actual. Estas nuevas... No, no podemos llamarlas inquietudes, es algo mucho más profundo... Son nuevas formas de Afrontar la Existencia o Regir nuestro Camino..._

La mujer unió sus manos y adoptó una actitud formal:

-_Pero empecemos desde el principio: Desde nuestros humildes orígenes, los seres humanos, los animales antropomórficos o los seres sobrenaturales, nos hemos hecho siempre las mismas preguntas, aunque todos seamos tan diferentes; "¿De dónde somos?" "¿Qué hacemos aquí?" "¿Y a donde iremos después?" "¿O hay acaso un Después?"... Nos hemos preguntado que dio origen al universo, como se formo nuestro planeta o si hay algo esperándonos después de la muerte. Las antiguas religiones (algunas vigentes hoy en día, otras perdidas y olvidadas para convertirse en mitología) o la misma ciencia, han abordado estas trascendentales cuestiones y han proporcionado sus respuestas. Otras veces, la intolerancia religiosa ha sido el triste motivo de guerras incontables. Si bien, la búsqueda sigue, es eterna promesa de un cambio y un renacer en la conciencia de los seres actuales. Y nuevos cultos aparecen para brindar diversidad o confusión, dependiendo del punto de vista... Pero permítame que haga las presentaciones, a mi derecha tenemos al abad Kemel, regidor de uno de los monasterios de Isla Papaya en el hemisferio sur. Muchas gracias abad Kemel, es un honor contar con usted._

- _Oh, muchas gracias, el placer es mío.._.- dijo un regordete ancianito de aspecto cordial y ojos minúsculos. Llevaba el inconfundible atuendo de los sacerdotes que presidían el Tenkaichi Budōkai, desde la anaranjada toga hasta el sombrero.

- _Junto a él..._- Avena prosiguió.-_ La hermana Moscatel de la orden femenina del Monasterio Orin, en el Bosque de Bambú de la Región Este. Gracias, hermana Moscatel, ha sido muy amable al aceptar la invitación._

Una señora de edad indeterminada y talante sosegado inclinó su cuerpo para saludar respetuosamente, juntando ambas manos. Vestía de forma escueta, de un amarillo apagado, sus brazos eran robustos, como correspondía a una mujer experimentada en las artes marciales, y tenía la cabeza rapada, coronada con seis puntos cenicientos. Bulma rememoró inmediatamente la antigua apariencia de su buen amigo Krilin, pues sabía que él fue miembro de la vertiente masculina cuando habitó en el Bosque de Bambú.

-_ También está con nosotros Mister Gottmituns, autor del best-seller "El Amanecer nos pertenecerá", orador y propagandista principal de los Nuevos Seguidores de la X. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted, Mister Gottmituns? Le agradezco mucho que hoy esté aquí._

-_ Muy bien, gracias... La X marca el Lugar._- habló un hombre joven, de unos veinticinco o treinta años, alto y perfectamente trajeado en un tono púrpura imperial. Sus facciones hubieran sido hermosas; pero su semblante pálido, sus fríos ojos garzos y su rictus áspero, endurecían todo el conjunto general de su apariencia. Destacaba especialmente su brazalete de tela en el brazo izquierdo, de color escarlata penetrante, con un circulo blanco y una x roja cruzándolo. Era el símbolo de un antiguo y extremista movimiento que lo abarcó todo (desde la forma de pensar, vivir, amar o creer) hace ya muchísimo tiempo y, aunque Bulma y su padre nunca llegaron a conocerlo, su sola visión creaba un nudo en el estomago.

- _Hay otra representante de las Comarcas de Oriente..._ – Avena hizo una pausa antes de exhibir al nuevo invitado.- _A mi izquierda, está Miss Mars Goetia: el enlace con los medios de comunicación de los Hijos de Doom y la asesora principal de su Líder, Mister Punch. Miss Goetia, sé que eran muchos sus compromisos, le doy las gracias por..._

-_Oh, no hay nada que agradecer, ese es mi trabajo. El placer es todo mío._

Los Hijos de Doom, desde su aparición ¿Acaso hubo algún día en el que no fueran mencionados? ... Penosamente Bulma hubiera logrado contener su curiosidad, así que toda su atención fue dirigida hacia esta figura de entonación coqueta, a la cual la cámara parecía amar:

Goetia era una mujer veinteañera bastante airosa, un ave exótica engalanada como una profesional relaciones públicas de alto standing, y propietaria de una lacea melena parda, fantástica para rodar un anuncio de champú. Aunque destacaba sobretodo por el color de su piel, de un sutil añil, lo que dejaba bastante claro quienes fueron sus progenitores: Era una híbrida, la descendiente de un humano y un demonio.

-_Y por ultimo, pero no...no... No menos importante..._- La presentadora parecía durativa. Fue como sí, de pronto, no estuviera muy segura de cómo presentar al siguiente invitado...-._ Bien, también hoy nos acompaña Mister Adonis Olympio, el principal Fundador del Culto al Cuerpo y ejem... según sus palabras "La Maquina que todas estábamos esperado"._

- _Graaaaaacias, ¡Hip hop!_ – un "machoman" de engominado cabello empezó a moverse por el plato... Llevando gafas de sol, un tanga marca-paquetes y un alzacuello como sus tres únicas prendas. En cada aspaviento, mostraba unos magnánimos bíceps que ni un mamut gigante podría tener...- _Estoy Feliz, Super happy, ¡Dont Worry be Happy! ¡Hip hop! Esto será faaaabuloso sin caaaarbohidratos. Quememos, quememos, quememos las Grasas. Solamente los muertos no se mueven ¡Hip hop!_

La presentadora estaba roja como una cereza, pero no perdió los papeles y logró dominar al "culturista manifestante":

- _Ejem... Por supuesto, Mister Adonis. Ya habrá tiempo para ello... Bien, empecemos. Abad Kemel, Hermana Moscatel: ustedes representan a dos de las antiguas creencias que se han mantenido vigente hasta el día de hoy._

- _Así es..._ - Habló el sacerdote de Isla Papaya, con su dulce acento extranjero.- _Curiosamente, tanto los monasterios de las islas del sur como la orden de Orin, pertenecen a la misma vertiente religiosa, tienen el mismo origen y base. Aunque, con el paso de los siglos, ambas ramas se distanciaron. ¿No es así, hermana Moscatel?_

- _Cierto_.- fue la contestación de la mujer rapada de los seis puntos en la frente.- _El fundador del Templo de Orin y el creador del primer ring de lucha en Isla Papaya habían sido alumnos del mismo Gran Maestro y, aunque siguieron caminos diferentes, tenían una base común de enseñanza, que, a pesar de los cambios, aún sigue siendo de vital importancia para nosotros_.

- _¿Pueden departirnos de esta diferencia y de esta igualdad?_

- _Para ello, habría que hablar sobre los orígenes_.- continuó la hermana Moscatel. – _Ambos cultos tienen su principio en la región central-este. El Gran Maestro, seguidor de los cuatro principios sagrados y de la perfección del Karma a través de la meditación y la superación, empezó a incluir las artes marciales como practicas de su enseñanza. A través de ellas, utilizadas solamente para defenderse y nunca para atacar, los alumnos fortalecían su cuerpo y su mente. El primer Alumno, llamado Orin, continuó el legado de Gran Maestro, practicando sus enseñanzas tal y como le fueron trasmitidas._

-_ Mientras Ten, el segundo alumno (el fundador del primer ring sureño).._.- interrumpió amablemente el abad.- _Decidió que sus alumnos no perpetuarían la enseñanza de las artes marciales, aunque si la filosofía. Por ello, cuidarían de mantener un lugar sagrado y consagrado a ellas. Así nacieron los primeros monasterios-ring, las peanas del futuro Tenkaichi Budōkai, lugares donde cualquiera, sin importar su filosofía y religión, podía demostrar la perfección de su arte de una forma no bélica, más bien deportiva y con reglas a seguir._

-_Por eso, muchos luchadores de Orin participan en el Tenkaichi Budōkai, creo que empiezo a entender... Tristemente, hoy en día todo parece que se ha vuelto más "comercial". Además, se dice que muchos seguidores de Orin, son puramente matones que no respetan nada._

El abad se ruborizó ligeramente ante la afirmación de la presentadora, mas asintió:

- _Sin duda, desde que el Tenkaichi Budōkai es patrimonio de la humanidad, todo se ha vuelto un tanto banal y turístico. Si bien, los sacerdotes continuamos cuidando del ring sagrado y trasmitiendo las antiguas enseñanzas. Y el dinero siempre viene bien para obras sociales y para el mantenimiento costoso del templo antiguo._

- _Y en cuanto a los matones... Si, es cierto. Los hay, pero no deben ser considerados seguidores de Orin_- la hermana Moscatel salió en defensa de su modo de vida.- _Convertirse en maestro en nuestra orden es una tarea larga y tediosa y, para nuestra vergüenza, muchos abandonan el camino por una vía más fácil. O por un camino más vil y egoísta, algo totalmente ajeno a los principios del maestro. De no utilizar las artes marciales si no es para una noble causa._

- _Las artes marciales como un gran vehículo de superación..._- Avena dirigía la tertulia con eficacia, haciendo las pausas correspondientes para atraer a los espectadores...- _ ¿Estas dos filosofías son las únicas que quedan vigentes relacionadas con la lucha?_

- _Oh, por supuesto que no. Yo tengo la esperanza que no sea así._- el abad Kemel se dispuso a interrumpir.- _Han existido grandes escuelas de artes marciales, basadas en tradiciones tan antiguas como la Senda del Camino y del Kii "la fuerza de vida", la Dualidad Universal y la búsqueda de la Inmortalidad (entiéndase "inmortalidad" como una visión de longevidad natural y de plenitud, pues se dice que las personas que viven en armonía, con todo aquello que representa la creación, han alcanzado la perpetuidad). De estas escuelas, recuerdo el nombre del Gran Maestro Mutaito, que fue considerado el hombre más fuerte del mundo en aquellos tiempos antiguos. Y no hace tantos años, un joven seguidor de la Escuela de la Grulla se alzó como campeón del Tenkaichi Budōkai... Ahora, las artes marciales son enseñadas como simples técnicas para hacerse fuerte muscularmente, olvidando que el alma ha de ser también entrenada..._

Mister Gottmituns, callado hasta entonces, lanzó una suave risita sarcástica muy poco respetuosa:

- _Seamos francos, todo eso parece más propio de superchería, cuentos de vieja y truquitos variados, más que una filosofía a seguir. ¿Fuerza de la vida? ¿Inmortalidad? Aunque, si coincido en que las artes marciales pueden ser un gran vehículo de superación para los hombres. Un claro ejemplo de futuro superhombre, a punto de superar sus propias condiciones, es el Gran Mister Satan._

Avena era una mujer que parecía saber como dirigir a sus invitados. Se había dado cuenta que, para tener "contento" a Gottmituns, era necesario dorarle un poco la píldora:

- _Háblenos un poco de las creencias de los Seguidores de la X, Mister Gottmituns. ¿Usted quisiera hacer el honor?_

- _Será un placer. Los hombres y las mujeres, el pueblo humano, somos los elegidos y la especie superior. La raza noble creada y soñada por el Gran Creador. Algunos por supuesto, somos mejores que otros, nuestra sangre ha permanecido más incorruptible, y sería estúpido desmentir que el sentimiento de igualitarismo es una ilusión. No existe la igualdad...Pero eso es lo de menos._- indicó Gottmituns, mirando de arriba a abajo al abad Kemel, de acentuados rasgos sureños. Sabía que era una tontería, mas a Bulma le entraron ganas de estampar el mando de la tele contra la pantalla; haber si así le rompía un diente a ese idiota "superhombre".- _Los seres humanos somos los dueños de este planeta, y por eso somos un reflejo para los animales antropomórficos, que nos imitan y viven honradamente entre nosotros. Si bien, los demonios son el Mal. Punto y Final. No hay discusión._

Mister Gottmituns lanzó una extraña e indefinida mirada hacia Goetia, antes de seguir con su discurso:

-_Nosotros podemos hacer cosas malas como cosas buenas, porque errar es humano. Pero no perdonable; porque Nuestra obligación, como humanos, es intentar alcanzar la perfección del "Superhombre", destruyendo valores absurdos como creencias anticuadas que nos atan desde largas generaciones, y crear la nueva moral, una moral que brote desde lo más recóndito de nuestra conciencia moderna y libre. Un Demonio es Malo porque fue concebido Malvado. Es la representación de nuestros trastornos internos. Son nuestro contra y por eso no podemos convivir con ellos: nos corrompen, nos engañan e... incluso nos comen. Deben ser erradicados, pues su único deseo es matar y devorar nuestras almas. Nosotros vamos al cielo al morir, ellos al infierno; esta creencia es bastante anticuada y desechable como algo creíble (porque solamente debemos creer en lo palpable) si bien, talvez no es del todo errónea. El Mal es mal y el Bien es bien._

Bulma puso los ojos en blanco: Había muchas cosas que la gente desconocía del mas allá. Cualquiera, de los que formaban parte de su grupo íntimo de amigos, podría escribir una crónica sobre lo enrevesado (y eficiente) que era el sistema de registro del inframundo. O que el juez que dictaba los castigos no se basaba en tan simples conceptos como resultaban ser "Demonio, aquí" y "Humano, acá". Ella bien conocía la historia de un Demonio que había acabado en el Paraíso...

Además, adiós a la sutileza; nunca había visto un ataque verbal tan poco encubierto. Sin duda, iba dirigido a la atractiva Hija de Doom.

-_Defina humano._

Mars Goetia había sonado tan calmada y segura de si misma que nadie dijo nada durante un minuto. El hombre aparentaba confusión y enfado:

-_ ¿Qué defina humano? Por supuesto, humanidad significa moralidad, superación y comprensión de una propia realidad y..._

- _Ya, ya... bien, para mí, "humano" es un salto evolutivo de un primate a un ser pensante, un mamífero con un enorme triunfo genético. No hay mucha diferencia entre un humano y un animal de forma biológica o instintiva. Y, entre un Demonio y un Humano, tampoco existe esa diferencia._

Gottmituns parecía querer decir algo, más la presentadora se lo impidió. El turno de hablar era para esa mujer de belleza siniestra y cautivadora. Ella se acomodó en el asiento, y como si fuera "la ultima tentación de toda la humanidad", habló despacio, tomándose su tiempo:

-_¿Qué diferencia puede haber en humanidad y en "demonidad"? Ambas especies aparecimos casi al mismo tiempo (incluso, hay estudiosos que dicen que los Demonios son muchos más antiguos que los hombres). Lo que ocurre es que, en todo su narcisismo, el Ser humano se ha creído dueño de ser la única raza bajo el dilema de elegir entre el bien y el mal. Los Demonios, desde que aparecieron, han tenido esa misma lucha interna y muchos la han superado victoriosamente, como muchos humanos. Y sin embargo, ¿hay que creer que existe separación entre el bien y el mal? ¿Realmente existen esos conceptos? Son términos demasiado inconcretos, muchas veces fijados por el pensamiento de una sociedad no evolucionada. Los Hijos de Doom perseguimos la paz verdadera, la convivencia de todas las especies del planeta ¿Me permiten que hable de nuestra creencia?_

Avena confirmó rápidamente la propuesta:

- _Claro, para eso nos hemos reunido: No tenga ningún reparo._

-_ Los Hijos de Doom creemos que los Demonios son las criaturas más cercanas al conocimiento del Más allá: Viven en Makai, el mundo sin mundo. Es como otro plano dimensional, distinto, si bien pegado a éste y semejante, al que pueden llegar o abandonar entrando a la tierra por las Grandes Puertas del Diablo._

- _Esos grandes portones esculpidos en determinadas montañas sagradas..._

- _Exactamente: En el Reino de la Soberana Misa, existía una puerta que fue cerrada hace ya mucho tiempo (en el reinado de Kress, el padre de Misa). Ahora, existe otra puerta abierta en la gran montaña pegada a la Cuidad del Este, como mucha gente ha podido comprobarlo... Makai a su vez es como un Limbo, otro lugar que conecta, no sólo con la Tierra, sino también con el Inframundo, el Reino de la Muerte. En cierta forma, creemos que existen cientos de planos de existencia, como múltiples universos iguales a la realidad conocida. Da igual... Sea como sea, los Demonios tienen un amplio conocimiento del Más allá, de la alquimia y de las leyes universales que rigen la existencia: Todas estas enseñanzas perdidas para la humanidad, como el nombre de los cinco reyes de los puntos cardinales o quien fue la diosa verde del camino de la serpiente. Y ahora, los que apelan por la paz, desean trasmitirnos su legado, hacernos participes y aprender a su vez el significado de "Ser Humano"... Bien, los habitantes de Makai y sus múltiples soberanos, han tenido guerras y cambios continuos como la misma humanidad. Hay tanto que se desconoce, no sabría por donde empezar a contar..._

Gottmituns fue más que tangente con su interrupción:

- _¿Distintos planos de existencia? Que barbaridad... Sólo existe una realidad y es ésta... No puedo creer lo que oigo ¿La Diosa Verde del Camino de la Serpiente? Todo el mundo sabe que ese nombre es utilizado para ritos obscenos y malvados, consagrado a cultos negros relacionados con sacrificios..._

Goetia sonrió con ese encanto tan natural. Llevaba pantalones negros y, al cruzar las piernas, éstas se asemejaron a las extremidades de una tarántula:

-_Bueno, ya he dicho que solamente un gran grupo de Demonios apelan por la paz; otro grupo, funestamente, han remarcado su negación por las vías pacificas... Si bien, después de todo nadie es un santo. Usted es quien mejor lo sabe, Mister Gottmituns: El padre fundador del antiguo Régimen de la X, Hynkel, es considerado hoy día un dictador desalmado. Un hombrecillo que colocó al mundo en guerra por ambición propia..._

- _¿Cómo se atreve? Ni siquiera puede ser llamada mujer. Engendro, es lo que es: no le permito que hablé con..._

_- Me atrevo a mucho más. También se dice que algunos miembros del antiguo Régimen de la X fueron los fundadores del Ejército Red Ribbon, el cual estuvo a punto de conquistar medio mundo no hace tanto..._- ella trasmitía una tranquilidad casi innatural ¿propia acaso de su sangre?.-_ Debería empezar a ser más franco; Ahora usan la vía de lo devoto y la creencia para trasmitir sus ideas. Voy a decirle lo que pienso: nadie se cree sus embustes. Los Seguidores de la X aún representan los mismos valores que su fundador representó. Lo ocultan con otras palabras, o se adueñan estudios de grandes pensadores para amoldarlos a sus propios fines, pero el mensaje es el mismo; extrema derecha, intolerancia, xenofobia y patriotismo enfermizo. Buscan erguirse como una raza superior, sin ver que no son más que otra de las muchas especies en este gran y espacioso mundo, ni mejores ni peores. En eso, los Demonios son más inteligentes que ustedes, puesto que lo han comprendido hace ya mucho tiempo._

-_ ¡Qué! ¡Puras Calumnias! ¡Ustedes defiendes a seres que devoran gente! ¡Pero claro, Usted es una de ellos! ¿Cuanta gente se ha comido?_

-_ No me haga reír..._ – la muchacha soltó una carcajada que parecía el sonido de una cascada.- _Otro mito humano de intolerancia racial. Los Demonios son como nosotros, individuos malvados y bondadosos. ¿Es plausible acusar a todos los humanos por los delitos de otros? No, y a los demonios tampoco. Es cierto que algunos de ellos han intentado devorar seres humanos. Mas, otros están brindando su mano a la humanidad, no sus dientes, intentando desechar una visión incomprendida y ya obsoleta, e incluso, ofrecer sus bastos conocimientos para mejorar la existencia de la ciega humanidad. Y en cuanto al mito del demonio devorador de almas humanas ¿Qué es un alma? ¿Acaso existe? ¿Acaso hay algún documento que certifique la existencia del alma? Bien podríamos carecer de ella (tanto hombres como demonios) y ser un mero simbolismo de un estado de gracia superior..._

- _Tengo que hacer la pregunta_.- Avena no parecía avasallarse fácilmente, era ella quien dirigía la tertulia y no permitiría que le quitaran las riendas. Bulma, como espectadora, tuvo que admitir que le agrado ese comportamiento-... _No se ofendan pero, tal y como se expresan, la Filosofía de los Hijos de Doom, como la de los Seguidores de la X (y tengan en cuenta que no les estoy comparando) parece expandirse a temas de carácter mundano y controvertido, como la rama política. Es más, parecen querer abarcar todos los ámbitos de la población._

- _Exacto, exacto. Es lo que yo pienso._- intervino el Sacerdote de la Isla Papaya, cuyos ojos negros parecieron brillar.-_ No podemos meter en el mismo saco lo espiritual con lo gubernativo. Debe de haber una separación. Un líder espiritual debe guiar almas, no las naciones._

- _¿Por qué no?_ – la hermosa híbrida sonrió como una cobra, provocando que el pobre abad se quitara el sudor con su pañuelo.-_ Nosotros apelamos por todo lo que representa la humanidad, y eso incluye la política. No se puede cambiar el odio de la gente simplemente tocando su filosofía, hay que tocar sus leyes, hay que mostrarse en todos los ámbitos. Únicamente así, podemos mudar los aires del mundo para mejor._

- _Mudar los aires del mundo para mejor..._- Mister Gottmituns se revolvía incomodo en su asiento.- _Esas palabras son ridículas en su boca. Cualquiera de los aquí presentes, objetaría que los demonios son el mal que afecta a la humanidad. Y eso ya lo he dicho._

-_ Las enseñanzas son las enseñanzas, se han trasmitido desde hace largo tiempo: Se ha dictado que hemos de luchar contra el mal y trasmitir el bien-_ La hermana Mocatel habló incisiva, provocando que la cámara la enfocara.-... _Los demonios han representado ese mal durante generaciones. Si bien, es cierto que, en la búsqueda perpetua, todos podemos conseguir la Iluminación: Incluido un Demonio... Si esta criatura se esfuerza para ser puro ¿No debería tener la Salvación? ¿Podemos negársela cuando nosotros mismos somos pobres conocedores de toda la verdad que el universo oculta? ... Todos estos pensamientos son muy complejos, nos se podrá dar nunca una respuesta final._

- _Cierto, ¿Cómo darla? Simplemente nos queda seguir y aprender para ser mejores de los que ya somos. Algún día, talvez tengamos la verdadera Respuesta a todas las preguntas._ - El abad Kemel tomó las riendas transitoriamente.- _Mientras, el Mundo es el mundo, y así permanece, con sus faltas, sus problemas y sus complejos. Y así, debemos aceptarlo para poder sanarlo._

Entonces Mars Goetia curvó sus hombros y dijo tal enigmatizas palabras:

- _El mundo ha de cambiar y si quiere ser salvado._

-_¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_- El grito de Gottmituns saltó, como estaba vaticinándose. Sin embargo, fue Avena quien volvió a tener la atención de la cámara, y se dirigió a los espectadores.

- _Bien, bien, sin duda todo esto es fascinante. Miss Goetia, esperamos una respuesta en la segunda parte del programa... Mientras, permítanme hacer un pequeño paréntesis, de todas formas... Uno de nuestros corresponsales ha salido a la calle para comprobar las reacciones ciudadanas a este fenómeno de búsqueda espiritual. Veamos pues, la opinión del pueblo:_

... ...

* * *

><p>La imagen cambió para dar paso a una mano con un micrófono, el cual apuntaba a diferentes ciudadanos de bien diversas categorías sociales:<p>

...

- _¿Qué si creo en un dios?_.- Era un mendigo tercermundista en lo huesos, moreno y con un turbante en la cabeza, que tendía una mano bien abierta dispuesta a recibir.- _Yo no creo en nada que no me pueda comer._

...

-_¡Yo le resó a las almejas!_

Así fue el grito un desdentado y barbudo pescador, dueño de una autentica y genuina cadencia paleta:

- _Loqueóye, a las almejas precisamente. Pá que venga el buen tiempooo y tengamo lodel pueblo lluvia en abundansia y pescaó pá tol añooo. Mire usté, es muy fácil. Salé la yaya con la cassuela y... Espeé, que llamo a la Yaya pá que loaga aquí yaóra. ¡Yaya! ¡Ven pá cá!... Mié usté, que bien lo asé._

Si bien, la cámara tuvo la decencia de cambiar la toma antes de enseñar el extraño baile de la lluvia que la anciana estaba apunto de ejecutar (con los calzones bajados).

...

Con los ojos perdidos en el vacío, habló posteriormente una chica cuarentona vestida de novia:

-_Por supuesto que tengo fe. ¡La fe nunca se pierde! Y también creo en el amor verdadero, que no hay mayor felicidad para una mujer que estar casada y, a veces... A veces, también creo en los unicornios, sobretodo cuando los veo reflejados cada vez que bebo té... Hay tantas cosas que me inspiran para creer que el mundo es maravilloso... Aunque claro, todo eso era antes de que me dejaran en el altar por CUARTA VEZ. Pero no pasa nada: ¡Optimiiiismo!... Dime, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Por favor, di que sí. ¡Ya tengo el traje...!_ -y su voz suave cambió a medida que la cámara se alejaba...-_¡YA TENGO El TRAJEEEE! ¡VUELVEEEEEEE!_

...

De pronto apareció un joven demonio, con orejas puntiagudas y laceo pelo lila cortado a la última moda:

- _¿Qué dicen que estoy saliendo por la tele? ¿Una entrevista?... Ey, ¡Mamá, mamá! Mírame, mamá: Soy yo, ¡y salgo por la tele!._

-_Señorito Ackman, Señorito Ackman..._- un pequeño homúnculo diabólico, que revoloteaba igual que un murciélago, se interpuso ante su amo y la cámara- _No hay tiempo para esto: Debe llenar la cuota mensual para el Gran Rey Diablo._

- _Leñe, es cierto. Y después me toca aguantarle las quejas. Bueno, vale, vale..._ – Y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su entrevistador invisible.- _¿Puedo saludar por última vez? Ok... Ey, tú: Angelito, querubín de poca monta. Si estás viendo esto..._

Entonces el joven demonio enseñó el dedo corazón en todo su esplendor:

- _¡Apestas!_

...

La siguiente imagen mostró a un hombre completamente envuelto en celofán. Daba gritos en medio de una plaza, llevando un gran cartel anunciador del fin de los días, como buen profeta chalado y consagrado a su causa:

-_¡Arrepentiros! Estamos en el borde de la destrucción; la tierra está siempre en continuo peligro... Una y otra vez no acechan males desconocidos... ¡Arrepentiros!_

... ...

Bulma sintió ganas de cambiar de canal:

-_Cuéntame algo que yo no sepa._

... ...

-_¿Por qué ocurre esto?_- continuó el hombre "celofán".-_ Porque vivís en la ignorancia. ¡Porque Mr Satan nunca ha derrotado a un poderoso adversario! ¡Porque nuestro dios es un extraterrestre! ¡Y porque entre nosotros habitan simios gigantes que se aparean con nuestras mujeres!_

... ...

Bulma se atragantó con su bebida en cuanto escuchó esto. No daba crédito a las palabras:

-_Será posible... ¿Has oído, papá? ¿Lo has oído?_

-_Claro, hay que ver como la imaginación de un chalado puede distar tan poco de la verdad._

El Dr Brief rara vez se sentía perturbado por algo.

... ...

En la siguiente y última entrevista apareció una niña bonísima, con dos trenzas y montada en un triciclo rosado:

-_Mi mamá dice que no tengo que hablar con extraños. Podían ser pedofílos..._- entonces, con un ceño temible y una voz "varonil" aún más espeluznante, sacó una semiautomática con la que apuntó directamente a su entrevistador.-_ ¡Así que si no quieres que te denuncie! ¡Suelta la pasta, CAPULLO!_

Un disparo. De improviso, toda imagen y sonido desaparecieron y quedó el efecto nieve de la distorsión.

...

* * *

><p>En el plato reinó el silencio por un momento. Luego Avena Shortbread se quitó el sudor de la frente y lanzó una contrariada sonrisa, muy poco tranquilizadora:<p>

-_Vaya, parece que hay problemas con la conexión... Sigamos pues, nos habíamos quedado en..._

-_¡Hip hop!, el Culto al Cuerpo.¡La única verdad!_

De un sólo brincó, Mister Adonis acabó subido en la mesa, y empezó ha ejecutar mil y una poses de culturismo para la gran sorpresa de todos los presentes. El abad Kemel y la Hermana Moscatel (especialmente ésta ultima, puesto que pertenecía a una orden femenina y rara vez veía un cuerpo masculino tan desmedido) parecían deseosos de menguar hasta desaparecer.

-_Trata bien a tu cuerpo, y él te recompensaraaaa ¡Hip hop! Es tu Templo ¡Hip hop!_

- _Me alegra ver su entusiasmo, pero creo que éste no es el mejor_ ...- la presentadora no conseguía calmar a su llamativo invitado, de brillante cuerpo embadurnado en aceite.- ... _Mister Adonis, haga el favor de bajar de la mesa ahora mismo._

- _Body...wanna feel my body? Sí estás bueno, follas. Body...such a thrill my body. Si estás bronceado, consigues los mejores trabajos. Body...wanna touch my body? Si estás fuerte, puedes defenderte. Body...it's too much my body ¡Hip hop! Oh Yeah!… ¡Hip hop! El Cuuuuuerpo, el cuerpo es la única verdad, porque ¿Para que te sirve la mente? Si eres perfecto por fuera, por dentro te sentirás chupiiiiiiii Guaaaaaaay ¡Hip hop!_

_- Oiga, compórtese un poco, estamos en televisión. Además, no tengo porque verle menearse medio en pelotas delante mío._- El extremista Gottmituns estaba rojo de ira. Mas, el máximo representante del Culto al Cuerpo siguió hablando y revolviéndose en el plato.

-_Estos son músculos_ – dijo- _¡Hip hop!_

Y flexionó ambos brazos, los cuales se inflaron como neumáticos.

-_Esto es un tórax ¡Hip hop!_

Su busto, igual que un pavo excesivamente rellenado, parecía a punto de explotar.

-_Esto es un culo. Santificarlo ¡Hip Hop!_

Un par de glúteos tonificados se plantaron de frente a la cámara, moviéndose arriba y abajo, según los deseos de su dueño.

... ...

Fue en ese momento cuando Bulma decidió que la "función de los payasos "ya había durado lo suficiente y apagó la televisión.

- _Oh, ya lo que le faltaba por ver._- indicó sarcástica.- _Un culo en un altar... Y encima, ni siquiera era bonito._

El Dr. Brief tardó un poco en contestar. Aún se estaba secando las lágrimas producidas por la risa:

- _Tengo que reconocer que el buen hombre me ha caído simpático_.–dijo- _Hacia tiempo que no me reía tanto._

- _¿Simpático? no me extraña: Cualquiera lo es si lo comparamos con Mister Gottmituns, menudo elemento. Y lo peor es que... hay mucha gente que piensa igual que él y se creen las mismas tonterías. Incluso, yo misma, me siento tentada por creer ciertas cosas, hasta que lo pienso detenidamente y comprendo la repercusión ¿Te imaginas con que facilidad lo creería cualquier ignorante?... Aunque su "estimada" amiguita, Mars Goetia no se queda atrás. Él es un estúpido, pero ella... Me parece que ella es peor._

- _A uno se le ve venir, a la otra no._

- _Exacto, papá. Tú lo has dicho... Es como una cobra, deliciosamente bonita e inteligente, hasta que de improviso, se le ocurra enseñar los dientes..._ – las siluetas, formadas por las sombras de la habitación, provocaron un ligero escalofrió en Bulma. Al momento se echó a la espalda una bata blanca de trabajo, la cual colgaba solitaria en un gancho de la pared.- _No puede ser bueno algo que pintan tan bonito. Aunque, si me gustaría creer que los demonios pueden cambiar y tener la mismas oportunidades que nosotros por mejorar. Mas no puedo, no puedo creerlo...Y me siento culpable, pero no puedo cambiar mi opinión por ahora. Aunque, odiaría descubrir que los hemos rechazado sin brindarles una oportunidad... Maldita sea, hay algo que me escama. Aquí no se esta diciendo toda la verdad._

No dijeron más, entre ellos se produjo un contrariado mutismo. El Dr. Brief retomó su labor con el brazo mecánico, mientras su hija le observaba.

- _Esto es igual que una tetera al fuego, hirviendo y a punto de silbar. El agua comienza a desbordarse..._- Fue ella quien desgarró la quietud con su voz. Estaba recogiendo los restos de la infusión. - _Con los Hijos de Doom por un lado y los Seguidores de la X por el otro, al planeta le brotaran ampollas de dolor. Ya lo veras, papá._

De pronto Bulma dio un salto, pues acababa de escuchar el sonido de su móvil. Inmediatamente y pensando en su hijo, contestó:

-_¿Dígame? Oh… Es Lunch_ – fue una aclaración para el Dr. Brief. Luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia su interlocutor telefónico-..._ Un segundo, Lunch._

Bulma vinculó la señal del teléfono al ordenador y conectó el sonido. Su padre arrastró la silla y se apoyó en el respaldo, con la intención de obtener un mejor ángulo de visión de la recién encendida pantalla.

- _¿Hola? Ya puedes hablar, te escuchamos_ - Bulma prosiguió.- _No hace mucho, nos llegó una notificación de que habías entregado a Noire Safran a las autoridades. Muy bien hecho. Oye, ¿Continuas en la Capital del Norte?_

Una amarillenta imagen centelleó en el ordenador. Lunch no miraba hacia la cámara, posiblemente porque conducía y tenía la vista fija en la carretera:

-_ Hace ya rato que abandone sus fronteras: El asunto fue fácil, un trabajo rutinario. He tenido cacerías más complicadas.._.–sonó una voz sutilmente metalizada por el audio del altavoz.- _Ya tengo en nombre que queríais: Mas no es exactamente lo que os habías figurado. ¿Podemos hablar ahora?_

Bulma dio un vistazo rápido al reloj de pulsera: Un cuarto de hora para las cinco.

A las seis y media, como jefa de una gran empresa, tendría que ponerse las pilas. Tomar un café cargado, vestirse y abordar la jornada laboral un día más.

Y ese muchacho extraviado no daba señales de vida...

_- Claro. Cuanto antes sepamos que pasa, mejor que mejor._

- _Si te soy sincera, no estoy muy segura de la gravedad. Nunca he sido una tía que estudie la complejidad de las situaciones. Lo mío es la acción..._- La imagen se silenció momentáneamente. Luego, los ojos de Lunch se encontraron con los de Bulma. Seguramente la rubia había estacionado su vehículo para poder hablar con comodidad. - _Mejor os cuento lo que sé y ya sacareis vosotros mismos una conclusión... Si queréis mi opinión, por experiencia personal... No creo que nada bueno pueda salir de aquí_

... ...

* * *

><p>NOTA DE LA AUTORA- El capitulo ha quedado algo largo y raro, pero había mucho que contar y exponer: Era un poco para presentar a dos personajes que tendrán cierta importancia (Mister Gottmituns y Mars Goetia), como exponer que en esta Era, en la que la historia se desarrolla, no sería muy diferente a una especie de <em>Era de Acuario<em> o new age.

Todo lo que digo... bueno no os lo toméis de forma literal. Esto es sólo una historia, la información está basada en religiones que existen realmente o filosofías, pero hay queda todo. He intentado que no sea ofensivo, a pesar del tono parodia que queria dar, muy al estilo de la serie (o por lo menos, ese era mi deseo). Realmente, no lo toméis en serio. También ha sido agradable dar un origen al Templo Orin y al Monasterio de Isla Papaya, a los cuales he atribuido ciertas características del budismo; en contraposición a las enseñanzas del maestro Mutaito (al cual he atribuido características del taoismo). Pero esos términos, budismo y taoismo, no parecen existir en el mundo de Dragon Ball, y no deben ser mencionados. No hay que ser muy sutil para ver la base de Los Nuevos Seguidores de la X. Están basados en el dictador que aparece en la Película **Fukkatsu no fusion! Gokū to Vegeta** al que Trunks y Goten derrotan con facilidad. Este dictador tenía un bigotito inconfundible, así que no diré mucho más de él XD.

Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado un comentario: Lamu Yatsura, Juanis, kumikoson, Esplandian y ese indocumentado misterioso XD. Gracias por haberos tomado la molestia en leerme, interesaros por la historia y más aún en comentarme XD

* * *

><p>Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama<p>

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


	4. Insomnio 2

**Madre no hay más que una...**

**Una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

* * *

><p><strong>4. Insomnio (segunda parte)<strong>

**_No hay nada más solitario que no poder dormir, tienes la sensación de que el planeta está desierto._**

**_Insomnio (2002) _**

- _¿Los Hijos de Doom? ¿Los Hijos de Doom nos han robado el T900?_

La imagen de la pantalla habló a la mujer de cabello turquesa:

- _Safran me ha dado suficientes pruebas. No me ha mentido._

Bulma intentó recapacitar sobre el descubrimiento, pero en su cabeza únicamente se trazaron imágenes demasiado inquietantes para saber como expresarlas. Ah, que malas jugadas te dan los perjuicios y los miedos, siempre te hacen ver el lado malintencionado:

- _Eso lo cambia todo..._ –habló con un deje meditabundo, más para si misma que para quienes estaban escuchándola, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre la silla y apretando sus sienes con la punta de los dedos. Empezaba a notar, a la hora de ordenar sus ideas, los efectos de una noche en vela.- _Bueno, igual no. Yo que sé... ¡claro que lo cambia todo!: Creí que nos habían robado una empresa rival. Incluso pensé en el gobierno y sus tejemanejes. Era lo más lógico. Ahora, ya no sé que pensar de todo esto._

-_ ¿Qué es exactamente el T900?_- Lunch interrumpió desde la otra esquina del mundo.- _Me comunicasteis que era un dispositivo especial para las granjas, o algo por el estilo._

Fue el Dr. Brief quien contestó:

- _Mas o menos. En verdad, es una especie de avanzado fumigador ecológico: Ni siquiera lo hemos bautizado al ser un prototipo experimental. Lo llamamos T900, a secas._

El anciano hizo una pausa para comprobar que su explicación resultaba clara.

-_Es un aparato de infrasonidos a gran escala, que produce una resonancia que no altera a los animales, pero los mantiene alejados. Está pensado para proteger grandes cosechas de plagas desmesuradas, como insectos y aves; o para resguardar a las ciudades de ataques de bestias gigantes, como dinosaurios y monstruos semejantes. La señal es inaudible para el ser humano y, dependiendo de la frecuencia, puede adaptarse a casi cualquier tipo de criatura. No les hace daño ni les molesta, es más bien que intuyen una perturbación, un ligero cambio en la atmósfera, y por ello, sienten la necesidad de alejarse._

- _No, papá, no es exactamente eso. Es mucho más, el sonido es casi hipnótico. Hemos hecho diferentes pruebas, y hemos visto que ciertos animales parecían reaccionar como sugestionados por el eco._

- _¿Acaso obedecían ordenes?._- Preguntó la rubia.

Bulma se mordió el labio inferior, notando el sabor meloso del protector labial en la boca:

- _No, no del todo... Si bien, con los ajustes necesarios y con una muy larga serie de pruebas, nunca se sabe... Igual sería posible un control semejante... Oh, mierda._

Al ver como Bulma se hundía cada vez más en su asiento, la efigie de la pantalla frunció el ceño:

-_¿Qué creéis que pueden querer de vuestro invento?_

- _Yo que sé. Esa gente está loca: Todos los sectarios lo están._..- Bulma dejo brotar su lado más taciturno, acentuado por la falta se sueño. Sus ojos estaban demasiado abiertos, poco relajados y perdidos en un mar de ideas...- _Cualquier cosa, ahora mismo a mí me vienen ideas horribles: Igual quieren provocar una plaga de de proporciones apocalípticas**, **una fiesta de cuerpos a gran escala en nombre de sus "Queridos Hermanos Subterráneos"._

El Dr. Brief negó con la cabeza:

- _No hay porque pensar en lo peor._- indicó- _Las organizaciones de este estilo necesitan grandes ingresos para funcionar. ¿Por qué no iban a robarnos? Igual, desean sacar al mercado el T900 antes que nosotros, y así poder financiar la secta. Parecen una gente muy precisa y meticulosa a la hora de actuar_.

Bulma resopló hondamente ante la observación de su padre, siempre tan optimista y con los pies en la tierra (cuando quería): Una muy lógica explicación... El Zenni, al fin y al cabo, era el dios de este tiempo. Era amado por encima de cualquier religión...

¿Acaso ella veía males por todas partes? ¿Es lo que pasa cuando, año tras año, o década tras década, eres conocedor de como la Tierra se expone a un nuevo peligro? ¿Te vuelves un paranoico? Porque no iba a ser así. Bulma sabía de lo que hablaba, había tenido frente a ella el fin de los días demasiadas veces...

Demasiadas para poder enumerar cada ocasión.

- _Tenemos que investigarlo, sea como sea._- Su voz dejaba patente el conocido sentido de la inmodestia que tanto la caracterizada. Ella podía ser muy combativa cuando la ocasión lo requería. - _A la Capsule Corporation no le roba nadie, y menos cuando yo estoy al mando: No nos matamos a trabajar para que ahora vengan unos sectarios listillos a sacar la tajada del merito ajeno..._

El Dr. Brief se encendió otro cigarro, camuflando una sonrisa detrás del bigote. Una sonrisa estancada entre la mofa y el orgullo paterno, mitad y mitad.

- _Bien, estás al mando. ¿Cómo procederemos?_

Bulma recapacito un segundo: Este asunto debía quedarse "en familia". No podía mandar a uno de sus investigadores contratados, tan ajenos a los misterios que rodeaban a su "particular" y "verdadero"círculo de amistades... Digamos que, por si las moscas, (porque nunca se sabe cuando podía requerirse la intervención de un grupo de guerreros experimentados en el kii) debía enviar a una persona dentro del círculo, alguien de confianza... Pero muchos de estos amigos ahora tenían sus vidas, sus hijos y sus problemas.

Podía enviar a Trunks, él se movía bien en este tipo de cosas. Pero su hijo tenía ahora obligaciones, la universidad y el trabajo, dos cosas que estaba desatendiendo descaradamente. Y una aventura podía ser más un premio que un castigo. ¿Goten? no estaba segura, él también debía sacar sus notas para adelante. Y Chi-chi se enfurecería con ella al saber que había apartado a su segundo hijo del recto camino por un pueril asunto de robos.

Y por supuesto, su marido estaba descartado. Para él (o para Goku) los tejemanejes humanos no tenían importancia. Vegeta, como buen Saiyanjin, raramente empezaba a preocuparse por algo hasta que no llegaba al limite de la esperanza. Hasta que no hubiera delante de él un hiper-hombre de millones de unidades para golpear.

Necesitaba alguien que no destacara demasiado, con experiencia, con buenas dotes para pasar desapercibido, para el hurto en todas sus formas... O para armar un infierno de balas si la situación lo requería...

-_ Lunch..._- al final habló, sonando sinuosa y acaramelada, como si en el paladar tuviera un bombón.- _Dime que te tengo libre y disponible sólo para mí._

La amarillenta imagen de la pantalla levantó una ceja y una sonrisa dura se dibujó en sus labios:

- _Tienes suerte, tengo asuntos pendientes y "entregas" en la Ciudad del Este. Además, ya sabía que me lo ibas a pedir._

- _Eres un encanto de mujer._

- _No, no lo soy, y por eso me quieres_. – Lunch siguió con la broma.

- _¡Te adoro! tienes carta blanca, ya lo sabes: Descubre sus intenciones, para que rayos nos han robado, y si puedes, consigue más pruebas en su contra, porque no sé si con la afirmación de Safran tendremos suficiente para una denuncia y un juicio. La gente que se relaciona con demonios tiene siempre los mejores abogados. Ante todo, entérate de todo lo que puedas, y ya veremos como actuamos después..._- continuó impaciente y rauda-_ El precio no importa, y pide todas las cápsulas que necesites, están a tu disposición. Sólo tienes que ir a cualquiera de nuestras sucursales y te enviaremos lo antes posible aquello que quieras..._

La rubia esperó un poco antes de hablar.

-_ Igual, hay algo que si necesitaría... No sé hasta donde voy a tener que llegar: Igual, no basta con que entre en el mismo corazón de la secta. Es posible que deba atravesar la Gran Puerta del Diablo, y no sé que podría encontrarme allí... Bueno, miento. Se lo que me esperaría. Ya he entrado, con metralleta en mano, en castillos poblados por mil demonios. Y los perjudicados siempre han sido ellos..._

Bulma sintió hielo en la nunca.

- _Eso no, Lunch. La Gran Puerta del Diablo, no. Ni se te ocurras hacerlo sola..._

-_ No estoy tan loca._- dijo la aludida, sonriendo como una pantera.- _El tocar el abismo se lo dejo a nuestros chicos heroicos. Pero igual es necesario, y me gustaría conocer donde me meto. Ya no soy tan joven como antes, y hacer una entrada "por todo lo alto" no siempre me funciona... Necesitaría un Analista técnico en Informática, un enlace con la red de información. Alguien que pueda entrar donde yo no pueda y darme alguna pista para seguir: Planos de los edificios, saber quien tiene una clave de acceso, referencias sobre alguien en concreto (una casa en la playa, número de hijos, cuenta corriente en el norte...). Ese tipo de detalles y datos._

- _Vaya, tienes razón. Pero... Déjame pensar... Ahora mismo no me viene nadie a la cabeza: Entre mis técnicos, no sé quien podría ser de confianza y que no hiciera demasiadas preguntas... Debería hacerlo yo misma, dejaré la empresa en manos de mi padre y..._

El Dr Brief tosió descaradamente para atraer la atención:

-_Perdona, pero yo estoy retirado y tú ya te has divertido mucho de joven. Te quedas en tu puesto, niña._..- Luego, el anciano se dirigió a la pantalla.- _Yo seré ese enlace que necesitas._

Bulma entronó la mirada con escepticismo.

- _¿Tú, papá? ¿Vas a saber hacerlo?_

El bigote de él se erizó de forma divertida, como si sintiera su orgullo herido:

-_ Claro que si... Cuando era un chaval, antes de conseguir que alguno de mis inventos me diera de comer, fui analista informático. Además, ahora me aburro tanto que me divierto entrando en los archivos del gobierno para ver que saben de nosotros. E incluso, he dejado escritas cosas muy graciosas... Si tienes tiempo, te las enseño._

- _¡PAPÁ!_

- _No me grites, no es para tanto. No me han pillado todavía._

- _Mas te vale, ya hablaremos más tarde de todo esto... Muy bien: Mi padre te ayudará cuando sea necesario..._- Bulma, rápidamente, recordó algo.- _Ah, casi me descuido: remíteme la factura por lo de Safran._

- _Ya sabes que yo nunca me olvido del dinero. Pero te daré un nuevo número de cuenta. Tengo problemas con la anterior._

- _¿Problemas?_

La imagen de Lunch pareció suspirar:

-_ Digamos que a mi otra "yo" no le gusta como nos ganamos la vida. La muy zorra se deshace de todo lo que compro con mi dinero. Y, si puede, me vacía las cuentas, sobretodo si cree que el dinero viene de una "cacería". Según ella, somos "repartidoras" y debemos dedicarnos a cosas legales..._

Bulma entrecerró los ojos. La extraña naturaleza cambiante de Lunch era un tema que aún le resultaba desconcertante e inesperado, aunque ya no temiera a ninguna de las dos personalidades. E incluso, Bulma no siempre sabía como abordarlo. Que curioso: tantas veces había comprobado, con sus propios ojos, lo que ocurría tras el estornudo (por no decir que, más de una vez, ella misma se había valido de la condición de su amiga para conseguir un propósito). Y aún así... Que incomodo era intentar que se viera como algo "natural".

- _Oh, es eso. Sin duda, no suena nada bien._

- _No tienes ni idea, pero una se acostumbra...-_ aunque fuera esa su afirmación, cierto grado de furia contenida florecía en las palabras de Lunch.-_ Acabo de esconder una PDA recién "adquirida" por miedo a no volver a verla. Veremos cuanto tarda en encontrarla, es muy intuitiva para lo que quiere... Yo ya se lo he dicho "Tú eres repartidora, yo no". Cuando yo esté despierta, haré lo que me de la gana. Y ella puede hacer lo mismo en su turno._

- _Suena como si estuvierais en pie de guerra_

-_ Lo estamos._- fue la rotunda réplica.- _Hay días que me pegaría un tiro en la sien con tal de matarla._

- _Que bestia eres, Lunch._

Tañó una carcajada muy poco femenina:

- _Bah, la maternidad te ablandó el seso... De todas formas, yo le sigo el juego de vez en cuando porque, bueno, ya sabes, a la policía no le gusta que una chica con antecedentes se dedique a un negocio relacionado con las armas..._

- _Es algo que no comprendo._- interrumpió Bulma.- _¿Cómo has conseguido la licencia? Has estado encerrada por hurtos, te has fugado de prisión tantas veces que ni puedo recordarlas, has protagonizado tiroteos y, aunque ya estás limpia y tu deuda saldada con la sociedad; has conseguido que te permitan ser cazarecompensas. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?_

- _¿Quién ha dicho que trabajo de legal? ¿Tanto tiempo y aún no me conoces?_

No, no la conocía.

¿Alguna vez la había conocido? ¿Quién había sido y quien era ahora? Lunch era un misterio desde siempre: La ladrona de bancos, la amable asistenta de Roshi, la buena cocinera y adorable ingenua de ojos brillantes, la indómita y rebelde compañera que rara vez demostró miedo, la eterna y rechazada novia de Ten Shin Han... Esa doble muchacha que se mantuvo separada de ellos con brava y titubeante determinación... Cuya vida empezó cuando los pequeños Son Goku y Krilin la llevaron hasta "Kame House". Y cuya vida pareció terminar al partir... Y no quiso responder a las preguntas de su pasado o de su futuro. ¿O si lo hizo y ninguno de sus amigos quiso escucharla? Ella, bueno, "ellas" formaron parte de un elemento común, algo tan eterno como la madera de la pequeña Kame House. Y Bulma pensó que no importaban las respuestas porque ella siempre estaría allí, con ellos. Si bien, no fue así.

La mujer sintió un nudo en el estomago: Nada es eterno, y menos una amistad no trabajada ni alimentada.

¿Aún eran amigas? ¿Lo habían sido? ¿O simplemente eran dos conocidas que habían compartido más de lo que normalmente la gente comparte, unidas por aventuras imposibles y por el amor hacia chicos luchadores?

Bulma, como dueña de una gran compañía y madre de híbridos super-poderosos, esposa de un príncipe sin planeta, e inventora genial (que en otro futuro concibió una maquina para viajar por el tiempo) había tomado una ruta sin mirar atrás, solamente al frente y bien dispuesta a comerse el mundo. Lunch, por el contrario, seguía un doble sendero descontrolado; hacía atrás y hacia delante, a un lado o hacía el otro, olvidando sus pasos y los recuerdos con cada estornudo. Y nunca había conseguido retener nada que no fuera una maleta...

- _Lunch, dios santo._- la mujer de cabello turquesa se mostró escandalizada. - _¿No tienes licencia? ¿Quieres que te metan en prisión de nuevo? Te conseguiré una en cuanto pueda._

- _No pongas el grito en el cielo, eso no te pega. La policía y yo tenemos nuestros arreglos, no te preocupes. Digamos que hemos hecho un trato de mutuo acuerdo... La verdad es que me ha venido bien tener, de "tapadera", una furgoneta de repartos, y a las autoridades también les ha venido que ni pintado. Hacen la lista gorda porque soy eficiente como cazarecompensas, y soy capaz de ensuciarme las manos cuando ellos no tienen lo huevos para hacerlo. Así que yo consigo "recompensas" y "mi licencia particular" y ellos tienen una "delincuente reformada" que de vez en cuando les hecha un cable. ¿No te parece que salimos todos ganando?_

- _Hasta que quieran deshacerse de ti... ¿Por qué te metes en este tipo de embrollos? Ya tienes más de cincuenta años, madre mía._

Bueno, los debía tener, pero parecer... era otro cantar distinto: Bulma aún se maravillaba ante la juventud perpetua de su marido. Pero Lunch, o ambas "Lunch" mejor dicho, se mantenían muy bien para ser corrientes "humanas" (aunque nunca habían sido tan "guapas" como ella). Como poco, Lunch parecía tener diez años menos de los que tenía realmente, (¿diez? ¡Igual quince años menos!), cosa que Bulma no podía decir; a pesar de las costosas operaciones estéticas, de los centros de belleza o la admiración de sus celosas vecinas. Bien, la inventora dudaba en las propiedades beneficiosas de la pólvora en el cutis... Entonces ¿Había algo sobrenatural en todo ello? Algo debía haber porque, cada vez que ambas se encontraban cara a cara (en rarísimas ocasiones) quedaba patente la anormal diferencia...

Cualquier cosa podía ser posible con la distante Lunch. Eso si, le encantaría saber el secreto, aunque fuera por una razón tan narcisista. Odiaba ver en el espejo como los años pasaban factura a su belleza.

- _No me vengas con eso._- Los ojos de Lunch parecían más oscuros. Como los de una bestia que se ve cercada.-_ Ya soy muy mayor para que me digan lo que tengo que hacer. Tanto tú como ese viejo calvo..._

- _Mira, no quiero discutir. Cuando termine todo esto..._ – Bulma, temiendo que la otra mujer cerrara la conexión, se tragó la mala contestación que tenía en mente y su voz se volvió alborozada e innatural. Debía darse prisa."No se que demonios te pasa, pero no te mantengas tan cerrada, tan ajena a nosotros" caviló para si misma.-_ No sería mala idea que nos veamos. Deseo hacer una nueva reunión, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos: Hace años que no estamos todos juntos... Igual, déjame pensar...igual, no nos hemos congregado desde la inauguración del hotel de Satan, sin contar alguna que otra visita esporádica... Y tú ni siquiera conoces a mi hija Bra, tienes que verla. ¡Es una chica adorable!_

_-Tengo que colgar: Me lo pensaré... Te llamo pronto, en cuanto haga las primeras pesquisas..._

Por unos momentos, el muro se había disipado, ahora volvía con toda su forma.

-_ No digas tonterías ¿Qué hay que pensar? Ni se te ocurra... Lunch, no me cuelg... oh, será posible. Me ha dejado con la palabra en la boca..._- Y volteando la cabeza, hizo una irritada declaración dirigida a su padre.- _De ésta no se librará fácilmente._

El Dr. Brief había seguido la conversación con gran discreción, observando detenidamente la tensión en los rasgos de su hija al interactuar con su distante compañera de aventuras:

- _Tu amiga es un autentica roca._

- _Ni que lo digas: Quién se acerca a ella, de lleno recibe el golpe...Y no fumes más, que mamá notará el olor del tabaco en tu ropa._

Al decir esto, hurtó el cigarrillo de los labios de su padre y empezó a deshacerse de las "pruebas del delito". Él simplemente se remangó la bata y bromeó:

- _Diré que has sido tú._

-_ Ja, ya veremos, traidor...-_ y ella le bañó con un spray ambientador hasta provocar que estornudara.

Un escueto estornudo que, al oírlo, Bulma permaneció inmóvil y pensativa.

-_ A veces_- finalmente remarcó.-_ me parece que ella quiere aproximarse, que pretende decir "me gustaría volver, aceptarme"... Su presencia me hace sentirme un poco culpable, que gran idiotez, ¿no crees?: Yo... La verdad, es que no me he preocupado mucho de lo que Lunch ha estado haciendo estos años. Mi vida era otra, tenía que dar forma a una familia insólita. Di por sentado que, hiciera lo que hiciera, estaría bien...Y ahora, empiezo a darme cuenta que Lunch nunca ha estado bien. Nunca. Que su increíble condición podría ser una terrible maldición... Sólo ese pervertido de Roshi ha mantenido el contacto con ella. Bendito sea a su manera, pues no se rinde. Con Lunch, Kame Sennin nunca se ha rendido..._

Un pitido suave en la sala, una indicación: Un miembro de la familia Brief acababa de abrir la entrada primordial a la mansión.

-_Ahí tienes a tu niño.._.- habló el Dr. Brief, sin darle demasiada importancia.

-_Lo voy a matar..._

... ...

Bulma, con la bata y el kimono apestando a tabaco, atravesó de forma vertiginosa el (recientemente decorado y largo) pasillo de la casa, hasta llegar al recibidor principal. Lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba:

- _¿Dónde estabas?_- Ni siquiera gritó. Lo dijo con un acento tan atónito que su hijo levantó la vista, con la misma expresión sorprendida en el rostro. Él estaba sentado en el rellano, cambiándose los zapatos de vestir por cómodas zapatillas de estar por casa, trajeado de forma formal e impoluta, y con el portafolio a sus pies. Desde luego, el alcohol no estaba presente en su ropa.

- _¿Dónde iba estar?_ – Dijo él, con los ojos muy abiertos.- _Pues trabajando, en la empresa..._

-_¿Toda la noche? ¿Y por qué razón no has contestado a mis mensajes?_

Trunks metió la mano en el forró de la chaqueta y se adueñó del móvil.

-_Oh, vaya, olvide cargarlo: Tenía el teléfono muerto todo este tiempo... Lo siento._- Su voz era suave, templada, aunque no podía camuflar el cansancio.- _De todas formas, te mandé varios emails. ¿No los has leído? Y, por si acaso, también te deje una nota en la cocina._

En menos de un segundo, Bulma se sintió como una gran idiota. Una idiota de primera categoría: No se le ocurrió mirar su correo electrónico ese día. Y ahora recordaba que, al entrar en la cocina estando tan enfadada, tiró al cubo de basura un papel sin tomarse la molesta de mirarlo.

Desde el otro y distante lado del pasillo, brotó una pequeña y ajada risa. Bulma se giró con ceño fruncido en cuanto llegó a sus oídos:

- _Uhm... Vaya, tu abuelo está de buen humor, por lo que parece... ¿Y por qué has ido a la empresa a tan malas horas?_

Trunks continúo con el cambio de calzado, aunque un trivial sonrojo empezó a teñirle la piel:

-_ Bueno, ¿como decirlo?.. No he estado muy contento conmigo mismo desde hace unas semanas. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, y no he conseguido centrarme ni lo estudios ni en el trabajo... Incluso, me he escaqueado demasiado últimamente. Por eso, hoy he llamado al equipo creativo, al jefe del departamento, a los diseñadores y a los publicistas; y me he disculpado con todos ellos. Nos hemos puesto las pilas._- Con ambos brazos, tendió a su madre el elegante portafolio. Ella aún no había borrado la aturdida expresión de su rostro.- _Nos ha llevado toda la noche, pero ya tenemos diseñada la nueva campaña familiar. Aquí tengo el esbozo para el manual de identidad corporativa, aunque hay que hacerle algunas correcciones. Deberías echarle un vistazo cuando puedas..._

Mas él hizo una pausa antes de seguir:

_- Tengo que hablar contigo de algo, no sé como empezar: Hay unas fotos y una muchacha que..._

- _Ya, ya._..- Bulma dejó fluir al instinto de toda madre celosa. Lo sabía, siempre había una chica a la que culpar.- _Por eso estabas escurriendo el bulto._

- _Mas o menos._- En la cara de Trunks se acentuó un brillo de preocupación. Estaba a punto de hablar de algo que para él era muy importante._- Es una chica que conocí en la universidad, la hija mayor de una de las familias más elitistas de la ciudad. No, no pongas esos ojos..._

-_¿Qué ojos?_- ella bufó igual que una gata ante la desaprobación de su hijo.

- _Esos ojos que siempre pones cuando crees llevar la razón..._- indicó él tajantemente. No obstante, no parecía tener ganas de empezar una discusión y retornó al tema anterior.- _Ella no es una snob. Es un encanto, con las ideas claras... Algo fría y distante, un tanto preocupada por su status social; pero pienso que es insegura y sensible en el fondo... Empezamos a quedar, ya sabes... Una cosa llevo a la otra... Y ella me preguntó que si íbamos en serio. Que si daríamos el siguiente pasó de una vez. Entonces tuve mis recelos, porque si era mi novia tendría que explicarle... ejem...cosas que no todos los humanos comprenden... Por eso no os he dicho nada: la he mantenido alejada de nuestra familia sin saber que hacer y ella, que no es tonta, lo intuye. Que digamos, en esta casa no pasan situaciones muy normales, ni nos relacionados con gente común..._

-_No seas tonto, invítala a comer un día_.- Indicó de nuevo la voz lejana- _Por las fotos, parece una chica muy guapa e interesante... Y me alegró ver que llegasteis a la "Segunda Base". Haber si pronto te deja llegar a la Tercera..._

El joven parecía un autentico tomate, si bien sonrió como lo hacen los enamorados:

-Ah, ejem... Gracias_, abuelo. Ella es..._

_-¡Ahora no, papá!._..- Bulma levantó la voz para hacerse oír en la distancia.- _¿No ves que estoy hablando con Trunks? Anda, sigue..._

Pero el joven mestizo necesitaba una pausa. Se alisó el pelo con una mano y a su madre le pareció que volvía a ser su guapísimo niño.

- _Bueno, en el fondo da igual, no sé si querrá volver a verme._

- _Que idiotez: Ninguna chica con dos dedos de frente dejaría de querer ver a un hijo mío. ¿Qué pasó?_

-_Se enteró que falte al trabajo para estar con ella y eso no le gusto. No le gusto nada._- prolongó la charla Trunks, con una sonrisa amarga y atractiva coronando su boca. -_ Me dijo que no quería estar con un vago que vive de la fortuna de sus padres. Pero eso no fue lo peor, porque luego vino la pantomima de las fotos... Al pertenecer a una familia tan importante, está acostumbrada a los focos, pero no a los escándalos. Sus padres son muy exigentes, no puedes imaginártelo, y quieren que se muestre como un modelo de virtud en todos los sentidos... Tenías que haberla visto, estaba destrozada. Dice que ahora no tiene valor para conocerte. Palabras textuales "¿Cómo voy a poder mirar a tu madre a los ojos? Se ha enterado de mi existencia por unas horrendas imágenes. ¿Qué pensará de mí?" Ya le dije que no importaba, que tú no mostrabas interés por los rumores ni por la prensa sensacionalista..._

Dejó de hablar para levantar el mentón y regalar una mirada de reproche, la cual provocó que Bulma sintiera las mejillas encendidas.

_- Pero ella no me cree y, por lo que veo, tenía razón... Así están las cosas._

Como contestación ella rió en voz alta, dejando patente lo atractiva que seguía siendo a pesar de los años trascurridos. Luego propinó un codazo a su sorprendido vástago:

- _Menuda imaginación que tienes, chiquillo._- una disimilada mentira.- _Qué poquito me conoces: Estaba levantada porque no conseguía conciliar el sueño y he pasado las horas de cháchara con tu abuelo... ¿No ves que fumo demasiado?. Bah, en cuanto amanezca, se acabó. Lo dejo. El insomnio y el humo son letales para la piel... Vaya pinta que tienes, ¡mírate al espejo! La falta de sueño no te sienta nada bien. Acuéstate, anda... Si pretendes conquistar de nuevo a esa muchacha, ya puedes estar tan apuesto como siempre. Y, si necesitas consejo para un plan de ataque. ¡Aquí tienes a tu madre!_

Los ojos azules de Trunks dejaron entrever genuina desconfianza, mas decidió que era mejor callarse por una vez. La adoraba, pero también la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber por que pie cojeaba:

- _Lo que tú digas, hasta luego..._- e, inclinando su cuerpo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de dirigirse al piso de arriba.- _Me voy a la cama, necesito una cuantas horas para volver a ser persona... Pero no demasiadas: A mediodía, tengo que entregar un proyecto en la universidad._

- _Oh, da gusto oírte: Yo nunca fui tan formal a tu edad..._

En cuanto el muchacho desapareció, Bulma soltó un profundo suspiro. Con pasos pesados, de alguien que se siente derrotado en su propio terreno, se dirigió de nuevo al laboratorio y bromeó desde la puerta:

- _¿Qué? ¿No me vas a decir "ya te lo dije"?_

No, el Dr. Brief no tenía nada más que expresar por hoy: Acababa de conseguir conciliar el deseado sueño, apoyado en su silla favorita y aún llevando los pantalones manchados. En la habitación, solamente fueron audibles los ronquidos del anciano y el ronroneo de los felinos adormilados.

Su hija utilizó su propia bata como improvisada colcha.

* * *

><p>Lunch encendió el motor de la furgoneta. En el Oeste ya la penumbra se disipaba, mas no en el Norte. Aún no. Según la diferencia horaria, la noche estaba en su apogeo.<p>

Por eso, ella conduciría en silencio hasta llegar a su nuevo destino. Conducir distraía la mente, le ayudaba a trazar un plan, pues necesitaba uno para afrontar el "nuevo trabajo".

Desde hace años sufría insomnio... O mejor dicho: Deseaba sufrir insomnio.

Un insomnio que adormilaba la sensación de aislamiento y a los malditos recuerdos... Que encerraba a esos problemas, a los que no tuvo valor para dar solución. Que mataba a las preguntas o cercenaba las malas decisiones tomadas... Ella era una mujer muy valiente en muchos aspectos... En otros, prefería no serlo.

Había tantas razones para desear el insomnio, para no querer la cama, ni el calor de las sabanas...

Para no cuestionarse en la duérmemela _¿Qué ha pasado con mi vida? ¿Dónde la he perdido?_

El techo era su enemigo, lo mataría a tiros. Le agobiaba su blancura, su invalorable cercanía, su callada presencia. El edredón parecía una soga alrededor de su cuello... O un navío demasiado vacío sin una persona para compartirlo... Y pasarse la vida soñando con un mismo hombre podía convertirse en una condenación sin fin

Y a Lunch no le importaba el silencio, a "ninguna de las dos" le importaba: Estaban acostumbradas a ser una única despierta criatura atravesando el mundo de durmientes. Estaban acostumbradas a permanecer solas incluso rodeadas de aquellos que deseaban entenderlas.

En el Este, también había alguien que la esperaba, que "las" esperaba. Y se sorprendía a si misma por ansiar llegar cuanto antes y adentrarse más en la oscuridad. Creía haberse vuelto realmente dura con los años, igual que una bala del calibre 300... Pero empezaba añorar la etapa más extraña, y más feliz, de su vida; en una pequeña casita rodeada por el mar. Bajo la forma de la rubia insensible y letal, no lo deseba reconocer, pero así era.

Echaba de menos a ese maldito viejo verde que tenía por amigo.

* * *

><p>Lejos, muy muy lejos, con un amanecer dominándolo todo, y donde las nubes y el aire tenían un significado diferente, alguien hacia una llamada telefónica de dudosa moralidad:<p>

-_ "Aquí la línea erótica de Miso Caliente... Dime, ¿eres un chico malo? Me gustan los chicos malos... Vamos, no seas tímido, hablaremos de lo que quieras. Esta noche, Miso se siente muy sola, cariño, muy, muy sola ¿tú no? Claro que sí... Empiezo a sentir como el sudor me corre por el cuerpo... ¿No tienes calor? yo necesito enjabonarme... Dime, chico-malo ¿Qué llevas puesto?"_

-_ ¿Qué llevo puesto? ¿Acaso eso importa?... Pues ropa, "como todo el mundo"..._ – dijo una voz infantil para la gran sorpresa de "Miso Caliente". Esta voz, por alguna razón en particular, remarcó intensamente el "como todo el mundo". – _Y no se bañe ahora, que necesito hablar con usted. ¿Es una "señora" o un "señor"?_

Ella tardó en contestar:

-_ "Vaya, eh... Soy una señora"_

-_Uhm, es lo que me parecía..._

- _"¿Cómo has conseguido el número? No es adecuado para tu edad"._

-_ Usted no sabe que edad tengo porque no puede verme._

Un niño respondón. Miso Caliente empezó a sonar ética y preceptora, olvidando completamente su acento sexy:

-_"Nene, se te nota en la voz. Así que ¿de donde has sacado este número?"_

- _Estaba apuntado en la nevera de "la pasa arrugada" de Roshi._

-_"¿Qué?"_

- _Un señor muy mayor que es amigo de mi viejo y a veces me entrena._

- _"¿Te entrena?"_

-_Para que sea fuerte._

-_¿Y tu viejo es?"_

- _Mi papá._

- _"Claro, eso pensé... Tu papá no le gustara saber que has llamado aquí. Ni a tu mamá"_

- _Yo no tengo mamá._

Una franca, directa y fría frase que abrió la vereda a un lamentable silencio:

- _Oiga, señora ¿sigue ahí?_

- "_Eh, ay si, claro...Lo siento mucho, nene... Mira, este número es sólo para mayores y.._."

- _¿Por qué es para mayores? Es un número para hablar con mujeres, ¿no es verdad? Y yo necesito hablar con mujeres... Y me da igual lo que piense mi viejo. No es asunto suyo._

-_"Mejor te cuelgo, tengo que trabajar"_

_-Señora, un segundo. Necesito ayuda... ¿Qué hay que hacer para conseguir...? Oiga... ¿oiga?..._

El pequeño se quedó quieto con el auricular en el oído, esperando una respuesta que no vino. Al otro lado, oyó como colgaban el teléfono y luego un pitido.

Tanto trabajo para nada: No había sido fácil robarle el móvil al "bola de sebo" que vivía debajo de ellos.

Al principio, él había intentado hacer las cosas por las buenas, pedir prestado el teléfono al gordo a cambio de un favor. Mas, enseguida comprendió que el muy caradura se estaba aprovechando descaradamente, obligándole hacer mil y un recados. Y, aunque fuera pequeño, no estaba dispuesto a ser mangoneado por un tipejo semejante, que no hacía más que dormir y comer. Viéndolo así, el robo era una necesidad (y una aventura puesto que, para proteger sus pertenencias, el gordo podía ser muy desenvuelto).

Ahora debería deshacerse de las pruebas, si no quería que tarde o temprano lo descubrieran. Lanzaría el móvil al vacío y desde esas alturas no quedaría rastro de su existencia (¿se desintegraría antes de tocar el suelo?). Pero primero, una llamada más... No hoy, pues el sol estaba ya muy alto... Mañana, mañana sería otro día. Escondería el teléfono dentro de una vasija y cerraría la tapa a conciencia (ojalá que la bola de sebo no estuviera esperando ninguna llamada).

Ya tenía en mente un nuevo número para marcar.

Y una pregunta que esperaba tuviera contestación...

... ...

* * *

><p>NOTA DE LA AUTORA- Me temo que, a partir de ahora, actualizare más despacio, se acabaron las vacaciones. Es un capitulo un poco triste, y cuando más nos hundamos en el pasado de Lunch (y en esos años en los que no supimos nada), puede volverse aún más triste. Menos mal que tendremos algo de acción y al maestro Roshi para dar una nota alegre. La cosa empieza tener forma.<p>

En cuanto a la vida y amores de Trunks a sus veintiún años: Normalmente los fans, lo emparejan con Maron o con Pan (que en este tiempo es una niña XDDD); Es una posibilidad, así todo queda en familia. Pero me pareció interesante darle un interés amoroso distante y diferente, que igual nunca pueda llegar a nada y sin embargo, fuera cosa natural. Después de todo, es hijo de Bulma, aunque su interés por el otro sexo sea mucho más controlado... ¿Y la chica? Alguien para que el lector se pregunte ¿Quién será? Mirai Trunks se fijaría en una chica totalmente distinta a ésta, una chica optimista que quisiera cambiar el mundo y traer esperanza. El Trunks de la verdadera línea temporal debe de relacionarse con gente elitista, gracias a la fortuna de su familia, por eso me pareció interesante que se fijara en una reina de hielo a lo "Blair Waldorf", insegura, temperamental pero de buen corazón. Gossip Girl es una serie que no me agrada, si bien, uno no sabe de donde puede venir la inspiración.

Y, para todos aquellos que me siguen y me han dejado sus valiosos comentarios, otra vez mil gracias. Gracias por haberos tomado la molestia en leerme y más aún en comentarme XD

* * *

><p>Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama<p>

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


	5. Vejez 1

**Madre no hay más que una...**

**Una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama 

* * *

><p><strong>5. <strong>**Vejez (**primera parte**) **

**_Vejez: La última etapa de la vida de los seres vivos antes que se produzca el fallecimiento, en la que el cuerpo se deteriora y la memoria comienza a fallar. _**

Treacle no necesitaba mirar la hora para saber cuando debía preparar el café y sacar la bollería del horno. Tener como negocio un restaurante de carretera (Viernes y sábado abierto las 24 horas. Domingo, cerrado) te hace saber muchas cosas; entre ellas, casi acertar cuando pasará un automóvil turístico con la necesidad de repostar. Y así fue, su reloj interno no falló, pues en la lejanía ya era posible distinguir un motor ajado.

Un pequeño autobús aparcó en la zona indicada. En menos de un segundo, sus puertas se abrieron y el movimiento se manifestó bajo la forma de una pequeña ola humana, bien deseosa de disfrutar de un necesario descanso de cuarenta minutos.

Maletas, murmullos, algún empujón y piernas entumecidas... Todo esto entró en el establecimiento y se mezcló con los parroquianos; adueñándose del ambiente que, hasta ahora, había pertenecido a la maquina Jukebox "Tragamonedas".

Caras nuevas, pero no tan diferentes a las ya vistas: Siempre era posible ver un determinado tipo de persona en un local semejante. Era como si un ciclo o patrón humano se repitiera en la típica estampa. Talvez más delgados o más gordos, más jóvenes o más viejos, más pobres o más ricos, más altos o más bajos y, especialmente, con otras vivencias marcando su rostro... Si bien, no tan diferentes…

Ahora mismo por ejemplo, el cocinero Treacle podía ver a variadas parejas de enamorados, todos esperando vivir un fin de semana romántico e inolvidable en los casinos de la Ciudad del Este (aunque ahora peleasen por que iban a tomar)... Era de igual forma visible una madre hermosa y joven con su pequeño en brazos, el cual necesitaba urgentemente sonarse los mocos... También había una coneja antropomórfica de edad respetable, mirando vacilante la carta del menú junto a su adolescente gazapo, que resoplaba disgustado ante tanta indecisión materna... O un trajeado hombre de negocios de actitud frívola, preguntando cada dos por tres si realmente tenían leche de soja. Sin olvidar al cocodrilo sentado en la barra y con presunción de motero, hablando descaradamente de su última conquista con su amigo, un orondo repartidor de "Lucky Foods" que ya iba por su tercer dónut...

Treacle empezó a preparar los pedidos que su jovencita camarera iba anotando: Un cortado bien cargado, una tisana, agua mineral, soda, un batido helado para el niño, tortitas con nata, alcanzar el periódico de la repisa, una tostada con mantequilla, la ensalada del chef... Sus manos de hombre hacendoso no descansaban, pero ese era su gran regodeo. Amaba ese trabajo, estaba en su naturaleza. Nacido para ello.

Era un hombre tranquilo, llanamente. Otros tendrían empleos más intensos, mucho más interesantes y trascendentales. Pero a él le agradaba intuir las historias dibujándose en los rostros de sus clientes, escucharles cuando necesitaban hablar y admirar sus vidas llenas de verdad, sencillez y cotidianidad. Y nunca requeriría más para sentirse realizado...

-_ Hola Treacle, tienes buen aspecto..._ – dijo una voz grave de mujer, no especialmente agraciada pues sonaba como la fritanga al freír. Si bien, para Treacle era como escuchar música de los Ángeles. Era una voz realmente querida para él, aunque no tuviera valor para decírselo a su dueña. La típica voz que provoca, en el corazón de un enamorado, un pálpito análogo a la felicidad.

- _¿Qué tal, Step? No me quejo, me va como siempre... ¿Qué te apetece tomar?_

- _Bah, un refresco… Oh, bueno... Esos huevos fritos tienen un aspecto delicioso. ¿Y si me sirves un par?_

El cocinero no quiso hacerse de rogar y en un santiamén el plato se encontraba listo para degustar. Ella, chica de autopista vestida como una autentica profesional de los autobuses, no parecía ser la belleza que los hombres mirarían... Era un autentico armario empotrado con ínfulas de ser humano.

Si bien, eso no le importaba a Treacle: Sabía ver la existencia de cosas especiales donde los demás pasaban de largo. Y Step lo era con creces, porque tenía una bonita sonrisa y su tez se iluminaba de forma especial bajo los fluorescentes. Ahora mismo, él llanamente deseaba parecer más alto, y menos demacrado, cual tallarín mal cocido. O, por lo menos, tener el delantal limpio sin esos horrorosos lamparones grasientos.

-_Te veo tensa. Supongo que hoy no ha sido un día fácil._

- _Ja, tú lo has dicho._- La "autobusera" se remangó antes de untar el pan en la yema dorada.-_ Estoy harta de tanta carretera, de seguir la misma ruta y de hacer kilómetros con el cacharro ese que tengo aparcado. En cuanto encuentre un buen hombre, se terminó: Me asiento, le doy la patada a mi jefe y que se busque a otro tonto…_

Treacle no dijo nada. Si había sido una indirecta, él no se dio por aludido. Ese era el problema con los hombres como él, buenos admiradores secretos de primera categoría que nunca se atreven a dar el primer paso. A pesar de estar deseándolo.

Por tanto Step, tras unos cuantos bocados, continuó:

- _Ah, y especialmente hoy, estoy harta de la vejez._

-_ ¿De la vejez?_

-_ Entre los pasajeros que tengo, hay un anciano de mil demonios que me está fastidiando la mar de bien. No he visto un viejo tan… tan…_

La mujer flexionó los dedos como si rodeara con ellos un cuello invisible.

- _¿Tan malo ha sido?_

- _Bueno no, hoy tengo los cables cruzados y todo me sienta fatal. Es un viejo barbudo como otro cualquiera, simpaticón y amable... Pero lo que ocurre es que es un salido. No ha hecho otra cosa que molestar a las muchachas del autobús. Incluso, le ha tocado los pechos a esa señora con el niño que se ha sentado allí..._

-_ Un momento._ – Treacle hizo memoria.-_ ¿Es un ancianito con gafas de sol y muy bien vestido? ¿Con un traje negro y un sombrero?_

Ella parpadeó sorprendida y braceó exageradamente para confirmar la respuesta:

- _Vaya, ese mismo... Mas, yo no lo veo, ¿dónde está?_

- _Oh, no lo busques: Le he visto entrar en los lavabos y aún debe estar dentro._

- _Bien, por lo menos que no de más guerra: No sólo ha estado insinuándose con las pasajeras...Me ha hecho parar varias veces porque tenía que ir al servicio y no se apañaba con el WC del autobús. Luego se ha quejado de que íbamos demasiado deprisa y no podía ver el paisaje, que si las cortinas no cerraban, que si era normal el sonido del tubo de escape... ¡Me ha hecho mil y una preguntas y observaciones! ¡Como si no supiera hacer mi trabajo!..Que si estoy soltera, que si tengo un hombre... ¡Por el amor de Dios!¡Odio a la vejez!._

El cocinero río de buen grado y sirvió un segundo refresco a cuenta de la casa.

- _Mujer, no desesperes... Así son todos los venerables en edad, con sus neuras y sus simpatías. Cuando llegas a esa etapa de la vida, dices lo que quieres y haces lo que se te antoja. Ya no te cortas por nada._

- _Pero si ya lo sé... solamente digo que hay días en los..._- y, antes de continuar, ella dio un grito de frustración.- _Abreviaré: Es mejor no tenerlos cerca..._

En ese momento, fue audible el tintineo de la puerta al abrirse, seguido de un mutismo turbador.

Eso era algo anormal. Las voces, en locales semejantes, no solían enmudecer ante un nuevo cliente... Nunca, a no ser que entrara el mismísimo Rey del Mundo a repostar...

Treacle tenía que haberlo intuido, que algo no funcionaba. Si bien, ahora era un enamorado secreto demasiado ausente para entrever que la Maldad acababa de hacer acto de presencia... Simplemente, y aún con la sonrisa acomodada en la boca, levantó la cabeza para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados.

Entonces vio las escopetas recortadas apuntándole.

Estos se tomaron la molestia de cambiar el disco de la Jukebox: Traían su propia banda sonora para la matanza.

... ...

Ocurrió todo demasiado deprisa, como el huracán que se forma de improviso, y la gente no es consciente del fenómeno hasta que lo tiene encima.

Eran dos, hombre y mujer. "Él y su "Churri", enamorados, violentos y crueles.

Se veían jóvenes, llanamente adolescentes o veinteañeros, llevando la cabeza rapada al cero y una siniestra X de pintura negra cruzando su rostro.

No les llevó mucho hacerse con las riendas: Unos cuantos disparos fueron suficientes y con consecuencias terribles, pues alcanzaron a quienes había dado signos de resistencia, el cocodrilo motero y un joven enamorado de rasgos sureños. Ahora ambos se desangraban sobre la superficie de baldosas estilo "ajedrez"; ante signos de conmoción, manos amistosas que intentaban frenar la hemorragia y las lagrimas de una novia.

"Él"se alzó ante todos. Parecía tener un trueno encerrado en su paladar, su voz no podía sonar más ensordecedora:

-_¡Os quiero VER a todos sobre el MALDITO suelo! ¿Estáis sordos? De rodillas, AHORA. ¡Y con las manos sobre la nuca!... Vamos, Churri, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer..._

- _¡Ok! ¡Y como se os ocurra hacer alguna tontería, daros por muertos! ¡Fuera los móviles!_ –fue la coda de su "Churri", con un falso tonillo que intentaba armonizar con el fiero eco del acompañante, pero eso no la hizo parecer ridícula. Todo lo contrario. Dio un brincó y se colocó detrás de la barra con la intención de vaciar la caja registradora.

Uno a uno obedecieron: "Él" los fue arrinconando, obligándoles a inclinarse como si fueran simples bestias para exterminar. Cabezas junto a cabezas, miradas forzadas a permanecer fijas en el suelo, sollozos ahogados por el mismo miedo. Todos enmudecidos. Menos el niño... Éste chillaba a pleno pulmón, a pesar de los intentos de su madre por apaciguarlo.

-_ ¡BRUJA! ¡Haz callar a ese crío de MIERDA si no quieres que lo estampe contra la PARED!_

-_ Ésta bien, ésta bien..._-rogaba la mujer- _Pero, por favor... no nos hagan nada._

El caballero de aspecto impoluto fue el único que dio muestras de querer razonar con la "pareja":

- _Esto no tiene porque ser así, puedo darles lo que quieran. Quieren dinero, yo les doy dinero... Miren, mis tarjetas. Tengo un talonario... Si me dan una cifra, puedo..._

Y, como contestación, recibió un único puñetazo que logró hacer saltar unos cuantos dientes.

Treacle veía el esperpéntico espectáculo que se desarrollaba en su restaurante sin poder profesarlo: Todo parecía tan ajeno, tan amorfo, como brotado de una película.

Su pequeña camarera que rezaba en voz queda, el hombre trajeado escupiendo sangre, la familia de conejos que temblaban igual que su antepasado animal, el repartidor de "Lucky Foods" dando ánimos a su amigo cocodrilo cuya herida era cada vez más roja, hileras de enamorados abrazados, la señora queriendo ahogar el llanto de su hijo entre sus brazos... Y Step que temblaba a su lado, sin apartar la mirada de él...

Dios mío, que mirada, imposible de borrar. Era como si ella fuera consciente de que ya no habría un mañana para ninguno de los dos...Tenía que habérselo dicho, tenía que haberle dicho tantas cosas a Step...

Y de improviso, una interrupción.

Pudo oírse como una cisterna del servicio de caballeros se vaciaba.

Todos los presentes, victimas como atracadores, contuvieron el aliento:

- _Joder, joder..._- "Él" recargó el arma y se dirigió a su novia con actitud nerviosa.- _¿VES? Eres una inútil. Tenías que haber comprobado que todos estuvieran aquí._

Luego volteó la cabeza hacía Treacle y éste distinguió, en primera línea, las venas hinchadas en la fiera y pintarrajeada expresión:

– _Habla ¿Quién NARICES está en el lavabo?_

- _Un anciano inofensivo._

-_¿SEGURO? Como estés mintiéndome..._

La negra abertura del arma se deslizaba frente a los ojos del cocinero. Éste creyó que ya no podría volver hablar más. Que el miedo había logrado devorar hasta la última de sus palabras y, por cada gota de sudor, un temblor se iba apoderando de un miembro de su cuerpo. Y, sin embargo, logró hacerlo. No quería darle ningún placer a su agresor:

- Es un anciano...

- _OK, OK... veamos si es verdad... Churri ¡Entra allí y mátale!_

- _¡No me jodas! ¡Huele Fatal! ¿Y para qué? En cuanto salga, y nos vea, le dará un ataque al corazón. Además, sólo es un carcamal. Estoy segura que ya se está cagando encima de puro miedo... Hagamos lo que hemos venido hacer y larguémonos: Yo ya tengo la plata. Ahora, te toca a ti._

- _Muy bien, tú lo has dicho... ¡BAJA la maldita cabeza, CAPULLO!_

Treacle sintió un dolor insoportable en la comisura de su boca, tras recibir el inesperado golpe de la culata. Entonces, al inclinarse hacia delante, fue consciente de que su delantal estaba empapado en la sangre de uno de los heridos (¿De cual? no lo sabía). Tan rojo y oscuro como la mermelada de grosella; tan horrorosamente espeluznante como lo que era, la mancha de la muerte...

Que estúpido se sentía ahora, que rematadamente idiota: Hasta escasos momentos, estaba tontamente preocupado por llevar un mandil grasiento delante de Step... Ahora, parte de un ser inocente estaba pegado a su ropa... Tejido bañando en vida perdida, mientras alguien se desvanecía del mundo y su corazón dejaba de bombear. Y pronto, posiblemente, su propia sangre tendría destino semejante...

- _Venga, Vas a decirle adiós a tu insulsa existencia..._

Le hablaban, mas el cocinero casi no conseguía oír las palabras: Los gritos del niño y la música de la maquina Jukebox se imponían ante cualquier otro sonido. Sin embargo si sentía la presión helada del cañón sobre la piel...

Dio gracias a Dios, a pesar de todo, por permitirle al menos oír el sollozo profundo de Step a su lado. Tañía casi como un adiós desesperado.

-_Tú TIENES la culpa de todo esto, cocinero..._ –esto llegó a sus oídos.- _NO nos gusta la gente de tu clase. Los AMANTES de los demonios. Dais asco, sois la puta escoria faldera del más allá..._

Los amantes de los demonios...

Escoria faldera del más allá...

¿Cómo no lo vio venir?

En menos de un segundo, Treacle distinguió la luz al final del túnel y todo cobró sentido. Ya conocía la razón para tanto mal... Y por eso habló:

- _Tengo un restaurante y la puerta está abierta para todos..._

Sonaba endeble, él mismo era consciente de ello. Mas creyó que su valor, por pequeño que fuera, tenía cierta validez. Era un fósforo difícil de apagar. A pesar de permanecer en su lugar, el cañón temblaba sobre su cuello. Y el niño aún aullaba.

- _¡SILENCIO! ¡Qué SE calle ese pequeño malnacido!_- La tensión del momento estaba haciendo mella en "Él". Parecía nervioso, inseguro, y su odio se iba volviendo evidente bajo la forma con la que arrastraba las palabras- _¿Quién ha dicho que hables? Eres UN mierda, ¿ME OYES? Una autentica basura... No nos gusta venir aquí y ver como preparas platos también para las sabandijas demoníacas. Ni ver como sientas a los HUMANOS DECENTES con esa chusma de orejas puntiagudas. Y oír que les hablas con amabilidad...Se acabó: Te vamos ha enseñar que la X marca el LUGAR que nos corresponde a cada uno de nosotros. ELLOS serán tus testigos. Que vean lo que les espera a TODOS los simpatizantes demoníacos._

- _No soy simpatizante de nada: Sólo tengo un restaurante..._

- _¡He DICHO que NO hables!_

_-¡Y yo digo que tengo un restaurante! Si vas ha matarme por eso... ¡Hazlo de una maldita vez!_

Pero el gatillo de la recortada se quedó en su sitio, puesto que la compañera del asaltante estaba gritando como una posesa. "Él" la reprendió furioso:

- _¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca?_

- _¡Pasa que alguien me ha tocado el culo y me ha tirado del tanga!_

Mientras decía esto, ella se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con un autentico vejestorio de larga barba blanca y cuerpo encorvado. El curioso hombrecillo la saludó, moviendo seductoramente las cejas y enseñando una sonrisa falta de dientes.

... ...

El niño ya no lloraba.

Tras reponerse de la primera impresión, la "Churri" berreó con todas las fuerzas que su aguda voz le permitía:

- _Pero... pero... ¡¿Se puede saber por qué ha hecho eso?._

-_ ¿Qué? Perdona, ricura. Se me fueron las manos_ -dijo el recién llegado.- _No me he podido contener... En cuanto veo unas carnes tan prietas y jugositas... Me pierdo._

El ancianito, sonriendo como un sátiro, movió ambas manos de forma bastante obscena y, en cuanto tuvo ocasión, fue directo a pellizcar la nalga femenina:

-_¡Pare de una vez, so cerdo! ¡Cómo vuelva hacer eso tendrá una bala entre ceja y ceja!_

-_Bah, eso decís todas... Ya estoy acostumbrado a las chicas peligrosas y maleantes como tú. Por cierto, ¿Puedo saber que ocurre? ¿Esto es un atraco?_

El anciano conversaba sereno, tanto que el asaltante no pudo contener los nervios y preguntó a su compañera:

-_¿Qué está PASANDO?_

- _El viejo este, que es un salido de mierda. ¡No para de sobarme!_

- _¿Qué no para de sobarte?-_ "Él" pareció cavilar la contestación durante unos segundos.-_... ¡Pero sí llevas una RECORTADA!_

-_ ¡Ya lo sé! Debe de estar senil..._-indicó ella y volvió a girarse.- _Escuche usted, le voy a volar la tapa de los sesos como no haga lo que le digo: ¡De rodillas!._

Meneaba la escopeta ante la faz del viejo y, aunque los demás presentes contuvieron el aliento esperando lo peor, él no se inmutaba. Fue como si estuviera siendo amenazado con un simple matamoscas.

-_ Mira, guapa, ya me gustaría complacerte...Mas, si me arrodillo, luego ya no me levanto._

-_¡¿QUÉ?._

- _Es que mis huesos ya no son lo que eran, ¿sabes?... Sobretodo la pierna izquierda, ahí me dan unos achaques horribles cada vez que..._

- _¡Y a mí que me importa si no puede levantarse!_.- El rostro de la "Churri" se volvía rojo como la lava de un volcán. -¡_¡Obedezca!._

- _No es muy amable por tu parte hablar así a un hombre de mi edad, menuda juventud la de hoy..._- siguió remarcando el anciano con paternal palabrería, sin mostrar aún ni el más ligero síntoma de miedo.- _Estarías más bonita con el pelo largo... A mí siempre me han gustado las chicas con una buena melena. Y femeninas... No entiendo porque ahora las niñas queréis llevar unos trapos que parecen haber sido cosidos en un basurero. ¿Ése que te hablaba es tu novio?_

Tras una pausa, lanzó, a través de las ahumadas lentes, una mirada de desdén expresamente dedicada al atracador masculino. "Él" estaba demasiado atónito para devolvérsela:

-_¿Ha sido idea suya lo de raparse al "cero"? ¿Qué ves en este niño? No te conviene, seguro que tu madre ya te lo ha dicho... Llevarte a pegar tiros a un restaurante, y ni siquiera para robar. Para matar salvajemente a un pobre y honrado hombre que nunca os ha hecho ningún mal ¿Os parece eso divertido?... En mis tiempos, se actuaba de otra manera: Uno llevaba flores a su chica, se apretaban las manitas y después un... (ejem, hay un chiquillo delante) un "tralarí tralará" bajo las estrellas. La cosa más sana y natural del mundo... Lo que tú necesitas es un tipo maduro y de buena planta como yo, que te saque todas esas salvajadas de la cabeza._

Al decir estas palabras, el hombrecillo se irguió tanto como sus músculos longevos se lo permitieron. Tal desparpajo provocó la rabiosa consternación en ambos desalmados, especialmente en la "Churri", pues temblaba igual que una cazuela olvidada en el fuego. Las victimas se encogieron aún más ante el inminente diluvio de balas:

-_ ¡De Rodillas! ¡No pienso repetirlo!_

- _Que no me puedo arrodillar, Hija... Mira, te estoy diciendo que necesitas un hombre con experiencia en la vida y que te deje bien contenta ¿Qué me dices?... Me parece que tu chico, en eso, no atina del todo bien._

- _¿QUÉ? ¡Churri! ¿Este VIEJO me ha llamado IMPOTENTE?_

- _Algún problema debe de haber, muchacho... Yo no quiero pensar mal pero, en vez de estar los dos pasándolo bien en el asiento trasero del coche, estáis aquí, jugando a fastidiarle la vida a los demás. Alguna razón ha de existir para ello..._

Hasta ese momento, su ajado tono había sido extravagantemente dogmático, casi tierno cual deje de un abuelillo tontorrón. Dejó de serlo por un momento, volviéndose profundo, oscuro e insondable. La amenaza de un hombre sabio:

- _Vais a atenderme los dos... Personalmente, no me interesa saber nada de una pareja de mentecatos como vosotros, que van de marginados rebeldes, vertiendo gasolina por el mundo y luego encendiendo la mecha. Y me importa aún menos conocer vuestro pasado, vuestras razones o vuestros problemas...Esto es lo que sí me atañe, habéis metido a esta buena gente en vuestro juegecito. Y eso es algo que no voy a tolerar._

- _¡SE acabó!_ – "Él" estaba rozando el limite del Limite. Ahora, sus ojos habían adquirido un tinte siniestro que rogaba ser apaciguado con sangre - _¡Si no lo matas TÚ, lo mataré YO!_

El anciano suspiró al retornar su platica tranquila y complaciente, la misma que se suele utilizar para dirigirse a niños pequeños o a retrasados:

-_ Claro, chico, claro. Te atreves a dar en el blanco con la escopeta... Con el pajarito, ya es otra historia, ¿verdad? ay, que lastima..._

Entonces fue cuando Treacle percibió el sutil cambio: Los dos maleantes habían variado su posición sin ser conscientes de ello, y ahora, únicamente el viejo se encontraba dentro de la línea de fuego... No obstante, la situación estaba adquiriendo un tinte tan delirante que uno de los rehenes acabó chillando por pura desesperación.

Era la señora conejo, cuyos incisivos de roedor no paraban de castañear.

- _¿Quiere cerrar la boca, señor? Se lo ruego, nos van a matar a todos por su culpa... ¿No ve el arma?_

El anciano la miró e hizo varios gestos curiosos, como si su oído no fuera demasiado bueno.

- _¿Qué dice, señora mía? ¿Qué arma?_

-_ ¡ESTA ARMA!_- la "Churri"estaba fuera de si. De seguido, disparó.

El pánico general reinó...

Mas la bala nunca llegaría a su destino. Se había esfumado en el aire.

La desalmada joven permaneció pasmada por lo que acababa de ver. ¿Cómo era posible? Había oído el disparo, sentido la presión, e incluso, seguía oliendo la nube de la pólvora...

Seguidamente, el anciano abrió la mano y el pequeño proyectil rodó por el suelo.

- _¿Buscas esto?_

... ...

* * *

><p>NOTA DE LA AUTORA- Vaya, ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima actualización, perdonarme. No encontraba tiempo para escribir y, aunque tenía ya bastante planificado como desarrollar todas las escenas, me era imposible organizarme y conseguir empezar a escribir cada idea (aunque, en cierto un momento, ya no pude parar XDDD). Espero que, por lo menos, la espera haya valido la pena. El capitulo quedó algo violento, pero en el mundo real, hay gente muy perturbada que hace cosas tan terribles como estas (o más). Finalmente decidí dividirlo en dos, para que no tengáis que esperar tanto. Pero aún me queda algo para terminar la segunda parte. Pero saber que no me olvido de la historia XD<p>

Como he dicho otras veces: Para todos aquellos que me siguen y me han dejado sus apreciados (y muy interesantes) comentarios, os vuelvo a dar las gracias (y unos cuantos abrazos de propina). JazminM, Kumikoson, Lamu Yatsura, Esplandian, Yugi13,  Vegetable, Juanis y ese misterioso desconocido... A cada uno de ellos, gracias por haberos tomado la molestia en leerme y más aún en comentarme.

* * *

><p>Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama<p>

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


	6. Vejez 2

**Madre no hay más que una...**

**Una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

* * *

><p><strong>6. Vejez (segunda parte)<strong>

_**La vejez existe cuando se empieza a decir: Nunca me he sentido tan joven. **_

_**Jules Renard **_

La bala continuó rodando por el suelo mientras el anciano contraatacaba.

Treacle sabía lo que eran las artes marciales, o eso era lo que siempre había creído… Las conocías a través de las películas de acción, aunque fuera puro espejismo de cables y efectos especiales. O por las competiciones deportivas y el famoso el Tenkaichi Budōkai, el cual las televisiones trasmitían para toda la humanidad. O bien porque él mismo, a pesar de ser un humilde cocinero, colgaba el delantal para, cada Lunes por la mañana, realizar Tai-chi con un pequeño grupo de lugareños... No obstante, cosa bien distinta era verlas ejecutadas en su genuino esplendor Como ahora.

Sin lo pueril de la cotidianidad, sin las trampas de lo llamado imposible. Simplemente, siendo lo que eran, el vehículo para un verdadero maestro como los de antaño, de esos que sólo parecen vivir en los cuentos escritos hace eones inmemoriales y asombrosos. Y todo esto estaba ocurriendo en su pequeño restaurante de carretera en mitad de la nada.

Las palabras sobraban.

Era casi como si realmente fuera pura magia…

Con la "Churri" no se ensañó demasiado. El anciano fue inclinándose ante ella con la oscilación del ave contra el viento y, con firmes y suaves movimientos, la sacudió a una velocidad inhumana. Mejor dicho, con una facilidad incomprensible; pues para tener la edad que tenía, este hombrecillo parecía contar con la bendición de la juventud. Se meneaba como el bambú, como la lluvia constante, o como el vapor de una marmita; con extraordinarios vaivenes que resultaban precisos al estar acompañados por la más armónica de las respiraciones…. Ni la más mínima reacción innecesaria hizo su aparición. Solamente el equilibrio más absoluto brotando de un cuerpo humano… Treacle nunca había visto moverse a nadie como se movía ese anciano. Jamás de los jamases.

Y nunca podría olvidarlo.

Igual que si la chica no pesara más que una pluma (pues casi parecía que ni la tocaba) la desarmó y la imprimió contra una pared, y luego contra la barra, dejándola inconsciente delante de su novio. Éste no parecía creerse lo que estaba viendo.

Bueno, más bien, nadie parecía poder creerlo.

Pero no duró demasiado. "Él" finalmente se rehizo y, a pesar de que cada tendón de su enorme cuerpo temblaba, la única idea que le vino a la cabeza fue disparar, sin importante a que apuntaba o a quien daba. Mas, antes de que consiguiera apretar el gatillo, ya el anciano se había adueñado del arma con un simple aspaviento, casi tan veloz como una sombra.

Entonces, los presentes fueron testigos de que el acero se torcía ante la presión de los arrugados dedos. Parecía doblarse con la debilidad de una barra de mantequilla. Y, en cuanto pasó, también todos pudieron comprobar como se iban humedeciendo los pantalones vaqueros del joven atracador...

Ahora el anciano no dio ni una sola muestra de piedad.

Primeramente, un puñetazo en todo el estomago, dinámico y brutal. Lo suficiente como para que los ojos de "Él" estuvieran a punto de saltar fuera de las cuencas oculares.

Dos patadas contundentes siguieron. Una que lo lanzó contra el techo (dejando un impresionante surco como una caricatura) y otra que lo precipitaron contra las baldosas blanquinegras del piso, las cuales salieron despedidas por todas partes ante la presión.

Y por ultimo, como si creyera que debía rematar la tarea, el viejo giró sobre si mismo y propinó un apoteósico golpe devastador que lanzó a "Él" contra la maquina jukebox igual que si fuera un torpedo humano, hasta encajonarlo con el culo para dentro entre el cristal y los discos. Dejándole sin sentido y sin poder mover ni un sólo hueso del cuerpo… Pues seguramente los tenía todos rotos

El infierno, curiosamente, había acabado tan rápido como había venido.

El viejo, tras ajustarse las prendas, habló de pronto, rompiendo ese impresionante silencio que su asombrosa hazaña había provocado:

_-Ya está bien de tanta tontería…Este tipo de cosas siempre me amargan el día…-_ así dijo. Igual que si lo único que hubiera hecho fuera dar unos cuantos azotes a unos niños malcriados.

... ...

El silencio no duró demasiado.

Enseguida, cuando se asume lo ocurrido y el miedo parece lejano, la alegría entra. Se toma su tiempo, empieza muy tenuemente tras los parpadeos o los gemidos de conmoción. Pero una vez dentro, estalla.

Así es la alegría. Interrumpe sin llamar a la puerta del corazón revuelto que sabe que hoy vivirá para ver el mañana. Los vítores se elevaron, los apretones surgieron e incluso los aplausos estallaron. Las lágrimas o los abrazos se mezclaban con las palabras hasta que no se supo de quienes eran.

Por eso el anciano fue rodeado por manos amigas que querían agradecérselo en menos de un segundo:

_-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?..¡Acaba de salvarnos a todos!..._

_-Gracias dios, Gracias a dios..._

_-De un golpe, amigo. Yo lo he visto, de un sólo golpe. No sé como lo ha hecho, pero gracias. Mil, mil gracias…_

_-Estaba a punto de salir en su ayuda…_

_-Es un valiente..._

_-Es un coloso..._

- _De un golpe, estoy seguro... Igual que Mister Satan..._

Demasiadas emociones sacudían las mentes. Treacle no fue uno de ellos. Permaneció sereno aunque, de todos los presentes, él había sido el más consecuente con las asombrosas habilidades del anciano.

Además, este cocinero que hacia escasos minutos había estado a punto de morir por un tiro en la sien, sólo tenía un pensamiento para una persona.

Así que se puso de pie, casi enfático y con el ensangrentado mandil, para tenderle la mano a la "autobusera". En contraposición, ella permanecía en una esquina, con un aspecto fantasmagórico y un estremecimiento anómalo, dejando escapar hipos emocionados como alguien que no puede creer en propia suerte. Resultó difícil incorporarla por su enorme constitución, pero Treacle lo logró. Y él siguió insistiendo hasta que ella caminó hacia la barra y tomó asiento:

-_Colócate aquí, Step. Siéntate... No temas. Ya se ha acabado todo._ - Dijo, alzando la voz en la última afirmación, cómo si quisiera que ella verdaderamente asimilara el significado de estas palabras. Luego estiró el brazo para sacar un teléfono de debajo de la barra_.-… Step, ten…. Llama a la policía, por favor. Llámales._

El amor nunca puede permanecer oculto, siempre encuentra una manera para hacerse notar. Especialmente tras vivir una desgracia.

En ese momento fue cuando el rostro de ella volvió a la viva. Igual que si hubiera estado muerta y él la hubiera invocado desde el más allá. Se miraron menos de un segundo, sin embargo, hay miradas que dicen mucho más que cualquier superflua frase. Después Step colocó el teléfono sobre el regazo y empezó a marcar hasta oír la señal.

El cocinero alzó la vista y vio al anciano luchador entre la marea humana de agradecimientos que le impedían llegar hasta los heridos. Igual lo estaba imaginando, pero también le pareció que éste movía la cabeza de una forma particular, aunque difícil de clasificar, pues las gafas de sol ocultaban la expresividad de su cara. Si bien, Teacle creyó que esa era su forma de aprobar lo que acababa de verle hacer.

Ahora bien, el viejillo meneaba el bastón como si quisiera espantar moscas, pero sin demasiado efecto:

_-Vale, vale. Si, muy bien... Agradézcanmelo luego ¿quieren?… Bueno, igual no: Tú, guapa, me lo puedes agradecer ahora mismo…- _indicó a una de las muchachas cuyos resplandecientes ojos brillaban ante su "salvador". Pero el beso que recibió vino de los labios de la señora conejo, la cual se adelantó para la gran consternación del anciano_-… ¡Blaggg! ¡Señora, que corra el aire! ¿Qué son esas familiaridades?... Bueno, bueno, ya vale, buena gente ¿No me escuchan? ¿Quieren apartarse de una vez? Reaccionen, hay dos hombres muriéndose._

La gente comprendió la petición y obedecieron finalmente. En el suelo aún se desangraban los dos victimas del asalto, abrazados fuertemente a sus seres queridos.

El cocodrilo enfundado en cuero había perdido mucha sangre a pesar de los esfuerzos de su camarada, el repartidor de "Lucky Foods", por frenar la herida con todo lo que tenía a mano. Pero peor aspecto tenía el joven humano. Su extremada palidez no dejaba rastro de duda, era como si estuviera a punto de irse para el otro barrio, por mucho que su desesperada enamorada le gritase para que permaneciera con ella.

-_Menos mal, hay tiempo….Venga, ustedes, hay que incorporarlos un poco. Ayuden especialmente a la muchacha, ¿No ven que la pobre no puede con el peso de su novio?... Eso está mejor, gracias hijos. - _el viejo hablaba con ordenes contundentes. Enseguida,Teacle y otros dos jóvenes respondieron a las peticiones, colocando los cuerpos con mucho cuidado. Luego el viejo se digirió hacia el gordo repartidor_.-… Mire haber si puede abrir las fauces de su amigo, con cuidado. ¡Vaya dientes que tiene! Muy bien, déjelo así..._

Después su voz suave fue para la desconsolada muchacha.

_- Ya, hija mía, deja ya de llorar, eso no sirve de mucho. Intenta abrir la boca de tu chico… Muy bien, a cada uno de ellos… denle una de estas. Y que se las traguen, sea como sea._

Entonces, hizo aparecer un saquito de terciopelo del bolsillo interno y descubrió sobre la mano algo parecido a las judías. Cuatro semillas más mustias que otra cosa. No estaba del todo seguro, si bien a Treacle le pareció oírle murmurar para si mismo:

-_Que lastima, ojala aún sirvan… Ya hace tiempo que las cosechas de __Karin han dejado de ser lo que eran… Supongo que todas las cosas envejecen, incluido un árbol mágico…_- Pero, de nuevo, alzó la voz de forma autoritaria_.- Tomen, rápido, ya han perdido mucha sangre._

_- ¿Quiere darle un fríjol? ¿Y eso de que servirá? –_ la novia del muchacho empezó a llorar de nuevo, tan apenada que casi no podía sostenerse por si sola. Acababa de perder toda la confianza en cuanto sus ojos posaron sobre esa panacea arrugada que le ofrecían. - _Tenemos que llamar una ambulancia. ¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!_

-_Si, si… claro que si, hija mía. Ya están en ello, pero la ayuda tardara en llegar. Ten un poco de fe por una vez en la vida y dale esto a tragar._

Las alubias bajaron por ambas gargantas…

Si bien, durante unos minutos no hubo reacción alguna.

Treacle estaba expectante, pero por dentro no podía más que preguntarse ¿Qué demonios esperaba que fuese a ocurrir? ¿Un fenómeno? El señor mayor había resultado ser un experto de singular talento en las artes marciales. Mas, cosa bien distinta era obrar que dos moribundos recuperaran las fuerzas por digerir un par de semillas.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que debía esperarse; incluso ese asombroso hombrecillo empezó a dar muestras de preocupación pues, tras las gafas de sol, su semblante se ensombreció, sin poder relajar el ceño por culpa de la tensión.

_-¡Mirar!_ –de improviso, un grito con voz juvenil. Seguramente el gazapo adolescente.

Los clientes contuvieron el aliento.

De la carne viva, cual escarabajos emergiendo de un hoyo, rodaron las dos balas hasta provocar un ruido seco al dar con el suelo. Poco a poco la sangre se coaguló y, si acaso hubo alguna herida, ya no quedó rastro alguno. Se habían cerrado por si solas, en cuestión de minutos.

Como si la vida hubiera entrado en ellos de sopetón (en forma de descarga eléctrica, o como si solamente hubieran estados sumidos en un profundo sueño) tanto el cocodrilo como el humano dieron un brincó más sanos que una manzana. Perfectos y en plena forma… Y de lo que había ocurrido, únicamente quedaron las delatoras manchas en sus ropas.

Nadie podía articular palabra.

En la barra, Step soltó el auricular mientras hablaba con la policía, cosa que daba igual. Tras ver lo que estaba viendo, se había quedado muda y ya no hubiera sabido que responder (aunque en la otra línea se oían voces artificiales pidiéndole explicaciones). La pequeña camarera de Treacle estuvo apunto de perder el conocimiento, pero el cocinero la sujetó firmemente…

Así era: otro portento ocurrido aún más asombroso que el anterior. Y esta vez, no había explicación plausible... No hubo demasiados vítores y la gran mayoría retrocedió…

Vivían en un mundo que había dado la espalda a las tradiciones antiguas, y todo lo que pareciera mágico o milagroso, debía ser por fuerza un acto demoníaco...

… …

Los heridos racionaron con incredulidad: el joven se abrazó a su novia para verificar que físicamente seguía en el mismo plano de los vivos; pero ninguno de los dos dio las gracias. Estaban demasiado confundidos para ello.

-_Ostia, yo juraría que esos mamones me habían pegado un tiro…_ -indicó el cocodrilo tras comprobar su cuerpo, en un intento por hacer memoria. Enseguida se percató de la expresión desencajada de su camarada; el cual aún no se había recuperado de la impresión ver lo imposible.-… _¡Vaya cara que tienes, tío! Ni que yo fuera un fantasma… Que raro, pues no ha debido ser un tiro. Me he debido de pegar una buena torta contra algo y me he desmayado…. ¡Aunque me siento genial! ¡Cómo si acabara de echar un polvo!…-_y tras ver los destrozos y las baldosas, señaló- _Madre del amor hermoso, ¿Quién ha hecho esto?_

Pero nadie respondió a la pregunta.

No obstante, no tardó en romperse el preocupante silencio. El hombre de negocios trajeado reventó y dijo lo que muchos pensaban. Sus palabras fueron claras, a pesar de que aún escupía la sangre del golpe recibido:

- _Bueno, ya está bien: ¡Es una pantomima!. ¡Es pura política!_ - estaba erguido todo lo alto que era y realmente furioso, tanto que casi le temblaban los labios.-… _¿No ven lo que pasa? Esto es un montaje de los Hijos de Doom: Lo han preparado para que nos quedemos impresionados de las hechicerías de la gente de Makai, de todas las virtudes que pueden tener sus artes diabólicas. Para que nos creamos realmente en lo injustos que son sus perseguidores… ¡Vamos, como si sus queridos demonios pudieran ser personas decentes!_

Entre los murmullos, el anciano no habló. Pero se mantuvo donde estaba, sin bajar ni un ápice la cabeza

Una voz temblorosa habló a través de la confusión:

_-¿De _verdad usted cree_ eso? Entonces estos dos jóvenes…_

- _Son unos tipos contratados, igual que este señor…—_continuó el aludido, a la vez que su dedo índice señalaba al "salvador" del día_.- No son Seguidores de la X. No son más que basura de la calle deseosa de algo de un dinero fácil y los Hijos de Doom se lo han dado. …Escúchenme, todo ha sido un circo. ¿Se creen que somos idiotas? Y los supuestos lastimados en el atraco son otro tanto de lo mismo ¿Balas que emergen de la carne? ¿Heridas que se cierran en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? ¡Es un montaje!_

Cayó de pronto al percatarse de cómo dos regordetes brazos le agarraban por la camisa de franela para darle la vuelta. Era el repartidor de "Lucky Foods", cuya sien parecía a punto de explotar:

-_Cierre la boca ahora mismo, estúpido. Míreme…-_y lo soltó para levantar ambas manos teñidas de escarlata.- _¿Ve? Esto es sangre, sangre de verdad. Dios es testigo que es sangre de verdad… Y era de mi amigo, el cual he tenido en brazos mientras se desangraba delante mío sin saber como salvarle. Le he notado incluso como el pulso iba desapareciendo, maldita sea… No tengo ni pajolera idea de lo que ha pasado, no sé si es un milagro o no; pero no se atreva a volver a decir que todo ha sido un circo. _

Otro igual se hubiera acobardado. Mas, el caballero trajeado estaba demasiado fuera de sí como para meditar cualquier reacción. Por tanto, dio un fuerte empujón al repartidor antes de compartir con él un atisbo cargado de furia. El anciano suspiró al verlos. Era demasiado viejo para sentir sorpresa por la naturaleza humana:

_-¡No me toque! Ese maldito cocinero estaba tan compinchado como ustedes en el asunto y…_

_-Ey, las manos quietas…_ - De improviso, la gran faz verde del cocodrilo motero se interpuso ante los dos hombres y enseñó todos los dientes, blancos igual que la leche_.- He estado durmiendo la mona un rato y no sé que rayos pasa aquí, mas no me gustan esos aires de chulito… Como le toques un pelo a mi colega, me hago un cinturón con la piel de tu cabellera. ¿Estamos? _

Otras voces se fueron sumando, por un lado o por el otro, hasta convertirse en una larga cadena de animadversión para el horror de Treacle. Hace escasos momentos, todos habían compartido el miedo a la muerte, luego la alegría y ahora… Ahora la rabia. Era como si quisieran buscar algo a lo que odiar, como sí eso fuera un salvavidas para la cordura. ¿Cómo las cosas podían torcerse de tan horrorosa forma?

Tres golpes de bastón contra el suelo irrumpieron.

_-Se acabó, paren todos de una vez...-_ El anciano tenía la voz mancillada por la edad, si bien, el tono estaba envuelto de tanta determinación que nadie se atrevió a mover ni la más ligera pestaña mientras continuaba hablando:

- _Ahora se van a callar y esperarán sentados, ¿Entendido? Miren, pueden creer lo que quieran creer: Si lo que ha ocurrido es magia negra de Makai, un milagro del cielo, una pantomima política de una organización de idiotas o un comercial para un nuevo medicamento. No importa… O bien, simplemente pueden pensar que ha pasado algo bueno cuando menos lo esperaban. Porque de vez en cuando deberían pasar cosas buenas, ¿No creen? ¿Qué importa la razón o el cómo o quién lo haya hecho? Lo importante es que ha pasado… Mucho está cambiando la vida, me parece a mí, si la gente se siente segura con los hechos malvados y rechaza los actos benignos. Lo crean o no, en mis tiempos había también dolor; pero la gente veía lo que tenía que ver y sabía distinguir las cosas, sin preguntarse porque eran como eran…. Aunque, claro...- _e hizo una pausa, como si farfullara más para si mismo que para ellos.-_ En Mis tiempos había nubes mágicas por todas partes, montañas con grandes maestros marciales esperando alumnos e, incluso, uno podía criar un ave fénix con alpiste. No me miran con esa cara ¿No saben lo qué es el alpiste?... Ahora hay cosas maravillosas; automóviles, clínicas que embellecen, tecnología, medios visuales, noticiarios a todas horas que dicen medio verdades… Y personas rematadamente perdidas y solas… _

Por un ínfimo segundo, un simple momento, a Treacle le pareció un hombre terriblemente longevo. Demasiado longevo, muchísimo más mayor incluso que su abuelo, el cual había muerto con 116 años. Sea como sea, fue una sensación extraña, como si provocara daño percatarse de la existencia de tanta antigüedad.

_- Bueno, por mi parte, ya da igual. Quédense tranquilos aquí los unos con los otros mientas vienen los agentes, y hagan algo de provecho y divertido, como jugar a las cartas o contarse chistes.… Mas yo me tengo que ir porque ya llego tarde…- _Había ido poco a poco hasta la barra del restaurante, intentando no pisar las baldosas desencajadas. En cuanto llegó, hizo una petición usando el bastón contra el mueble_ - ¿Alguien puede atenderme?_

Treacle no se hizo de rogar y fue hacia su puesto:

-_Si, por supuesto. ¿Qué va a ser?_

El hombrecillo empezó a mirar la carta con un semblante de gran concentración. Incluso, levantó ligeramente las gafas de sol para poder leer mejor, pero el cocinero no fue capaz de ver la forma de sus ojos.

_- Pues haber, primero el periódico de hoy, la prensa mundial, por favor… y para comer… Tengo el vientre algo suelto, ¿sabes, hijo? (Ese Krilin que le pone especias a todo)_…- Entonces, como si de alguna manera se sintiera culpable, dirigió la mirada hacia Treacle._ - Hubiera salido antes del lavabo, pero cuando la naturaleza te llama no se puede hacer mucho, lo siento. Así que… Si me puedes poner un arroz hervido me harías un favor. También una botella de agua mineral y… un yogur natural azucarado, de los que tienes aquí, tras el mostrador (Leñe, eso si que son magdalenas. Y yo con el estomago hecho puré, que asco) ¿Y me das cubiertos de plástico? ¿Tienes algún recipiente especial para llevar todo esto? _

_-Si, si tengo. En un momento estará todo… -_ Treacle llenó la olla y esperó a que el agua hirviera antes de hacer la pregunta-_ ¿Se va entonces? _

_-El autobús no puede continuar la ruta hasta que la policía no haya dejado todo en orden. Y yo tengo un compromiso que no puede esperar. Además, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…_

Había algo implícito en sus palabras, subrayaban que nada podría hacer que se quedase si él no lo deseaba.

_-Pero la policía querrá…._

_-Lo hay que saber ya lo puede contar cualquiera de los que están aquí. _

Treacle guardó silencio de nuevo, no era un joven de muchas palabras. Al volver a su trabajo, vio de nuevo el rojo terrible en su mandil de cocina. Con un frenético aspaviento se lo arrancó para arrojarlo contra el suelo, puesto que estaba experimentando por dentro los mismos miedos y la impotencia que había vivido cuando la boquilla del arma tocaba su cuello. Al final, no logró contenerse y descargó los puños contra la barra, como si quisiera erradicar a golpes toda su frustración.

Pero no levantó la voz cuando volvió a hablar, sintiendo las miradas de Step y del extraordinario anciano hundidas en él:

_-¿Y qué vamos a decir?_

_-¿Decir a quién, hijo?._

_- Cuando nos pregunte la policía ¿Cómo vamos a explicarlo? Yo no podría, no podría ni describirlo… Ha sido lo peor que me ha podido pasar en la vida. Y lo mejor…._

Guardó silencio durante unos minutos, dándose cuenta de lo tonto que podría sonar lo que pensaba decir ahora mismo:

_-Lo que usted ha hecho… ha sido increíble. Como los cuentos de antaño, esos cuentos que narraban historias de calabazas mágicas o de inmortales que cultivan frutos ginseng con los que se adquiere la longevidad. En las historias todo era posible… Pero esas cosas, si han existido, ya no existen. ¿Qué vamos a decir?_

Entonces el anciano sonrió. Y fue como si, con esa sonrisa, liberara al cocinero de un gran peso:

_-Pues sí existe Makai, bien pueden existir todas esas cosas. Vamos, no me parece tan difícil…- _fue su replica._- Bueno, da igual. Vais a decir la verdad, muchacho, la verdad. Eso es lo único importante: Que un luchador terriblemente fuerte ha dado una buena somanta a dos indeseables que lo estaban pidiendo a gritos… Y, de alguna manera, los que iban a morir hoy vivirán para el mañana… Eso si, no estaría mal que embellecieras el relato un poco para que fuera más fácil de digerir: No voy a quejarme si me quitas unos cuantos años y me describes con más músculo. O incluso, una melena rubia al viento no estaría mal...- _Entonces se giró para colocarse en frente del crío pequeño que había llorado a pleno pulmón durante el ataque-_ ¿Verdad que si? ¿A qué estaría muy guapo con una melena rubia?._

Al niño, aún fuertemente agarrado a los brazos de su madre, se le iluminó el semblante por primera vez.

-_Ay, fierecilla: Vaya susto que te han dado, ¿Verdad?.-_Dijo, pero posteriormente se dirigió hacia Step, la cual aún no había pronunciado palabra alguna y lo miraba como si tuviera delante a un ser de otro planeta._- Señorita, ¿Me puede traer el equipaje del autobús? Es una maleta de ruedas color azul, con una pegatina de una palmera y la palabra "kame". _

Ella parpadeó antes de buscar en los ojos de Treacle un atisbo de confirmación, o algo que por lo menos que resultase consolador. Al hallarlo, asintió a la petición y se fue corriendo en busca de su automóvil.

-_Una chica linda, si señor. Muy linda.-_ dijo el viejo, mientras seguía con la mirada las curvas demasiado tenues de Step. Luego subrayó en voz baja sólo para Treacle, como si quisiera dejar constancia de ello. - _Y "soltera", por si hay que decirlo._

Éste no replicó. Pero el buen humor que desprendía el anciano había conseguido hacerle sonreír de nuevo, aunque fuera una sonrisa ciertamente apagada. Presto, dejó sobre el mostrador un recipiente especial para trasportar comida caliente.

_- Listo. Aquí tiene el pedido…-_ Entonces, vio como el anciano rebuscaba en el forro de su negra chaqueta.- _No, nada de dinero. La casa invita. Y que se encargue el Seguro de los destrozos… Muchas gracias por todo. _

En ese momento, el rostro del cocinero adquirió un tinte de solemne gravedad, en un intento por encontrar las palabras correctas que explicaran todo lo que realmente sentía:

_-Me ha salvado la vida… Y lo único que puedo hacer por usted es no cobrarle la comida. Ojala pudiera hacer mucho más, de verdad, quisiera recompensárselo de alguna…_

El viejo levantó la mano para hacerle callar:

_- ¿Me has dejado el caldito del arroz? Pues con eso, yo estoy más feliz que una perdiz, hijo. No hay nada que recompensar. _

_- Aquí tiene, señor.-_ Fue Step quien habló, arrastrando por el asa una maleta rodante de un pálido azul. _– Si quiere irse, hágalo pronto, porque me ha parecido oír las sirenas. Bueno, yo…_

Luego titubeó. Step no era una mujer femenina, nunca podría serlo. Pero por un segundo su rostro se ruborizó y entonces fue para Teacle, con diferencia, la más bonita de las mujeres que allí estaban presentes.

_-… Siento haber sido tan borde con usted durante todo el camino. Quisiera agradecerle que nos…_

La barba de chivo del viejo se erizó de manera licenciosa.

- _¿Quieres agradecérmelo? No me quejaré si me das tu número de teléfono para que….-_ Cambió de actitud al ver algo reflejado en los ojos de ella.- _Ah, no te referías a "eso", que lástima. Como ya he dicho, no hay nada que agradecer. Chao, jóvenes. A cuidarse, porque la vida dura muy poco_- después se volteó para hablar con los demás presentes.- _Señores, señoras, si me disculpan…_

Si bien, antes de abandonar el restaurante, pareció reflexionar y cambió de idea. Se dirigió hacia el dolorido empresario, el cual estaba tristemente sentado en un rincón, aún temblando por la impotencia y por no saber en que creer_._

_-Tiene razón en algo-_ le dijo, para luego señalar hacía los dos maleantes - _… Estos dos ingenuos son unos rebeldes de pacotilla, dos chicos impresionados por majaderías radicales que ahora todo el mundo parece escuchar… No son Seguidores de la X, simplemente encontraron en ellos una razón para dar rienda suelta a sus deseos homicidas. Por suerte, no volverán a recuperar el sentido si no es en la cama de un hospital. Que lástima de generación... Veo que aún le duele la boca. Tal vez debería... _

El hombre no dijo nada, simplemente hundió aún más la cabeza entre los hombros y fue imposible determinar las emociones que pretendía atesorar. Por eso, el viejo no quiso atormentarlo por más tiempo.

No dio más que unos cuantos pasos pues, ya una vez fuera, oyó que alguien estaba llamándolo:

-_Ey, tío, ponga el freno un momento…-_ era el cocodrilo enfundado en cuero, quien le seguía como una sombra.- _He hablado con mi colega sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido y, si usted quiere salir por patas de aquí, pues por las escamas de mi padre que yo le llevo a dónde sea. Tengo a mi "nena de ruedas" aquí mismo. Ya iré a la comisaría en cuanto le haya dejado a usted..._

El viejo miró hacia el aparcamiento del restaurante y su gesto se torció en una mueca desagradable:

_- ¿La moto? ¿Cuantos años tiene esa cosa?_

_- Eso no es una moto, tío, es una diosa del asfalto. Venga, no me dirá que le da miedo la velocidad después de parar balas con las manos. _

-_A mi no me asusta la velocidad. Me asusta ir sobre una chatarra._

_-Anda ya. ¿Quiere dejarme que le devuelva el favor?_

_- Bueno, de acuerdo. Pero no se te ocurra propasarte conmigo, que ya veo que el sillín es muy pequeño y tenemos que ir muy pegados._

El cocodrilo no hizo el menor caso. Puso a su diosa en marcha y acomodó lo mejor que pudo al anciano con su equipaje:

_- Bah… por cierto, tío ¿Aún tiene el bicho?_

_-¿Qué bicho?.-_preguntó el anciano.

_-El ave fénix. Antes ha hablado de que era posible criarlos._

_-Ah, no. Ya no: Se murió porque le di comida en mal estado...Oye, haber como conduces, que esta cosa se balancea mucho._

_-Madre, qué carcas pueden ser los vejestorios..._

El vehículo salió disparado justo a tiempo, pues en la lejanía ya era posible ver brillando los azules y los rojos de las sirenas policiales, como si fueran neones anunciantes. Pero Treacle estaba teniendo una conversación con Step de vital importancia como para preocuparse por lo que fuera a venir.

Había mucho que decir.

... ...

* * *

><p>NOTA DE LA AUTORA- Vaya, ahora si ha pasado mucho tiempo entre actualización y actualización. Mil perdones.<p>

El archivo original fue extraviado vete a saber como, no estoy muy segura de que hice. Igual lo borre por error o algo por el estilo (nunca se sabe, no me extrañaría que algún día diera con el). Por una cosa o por otra, después se me fueron las musas y nunca sacaba tiempo para arrancar (cosa muy mala, ya lo digo ahora). Luego se presentó un proyecto que me interesaba mucho y me puse con él, claro está, y… el tiempo se volvió a ir. Bueno, lo importante es volver a comenzar e intentar que el siguiente capítulo venga un poquito más rapidito. Vamos, que digamos, estas excusitas… son un poco malas. Sorry XDDD

Voy despacito para meteros en situación, no me gusta forzar las cosas, espero que lo entendáis. Soy de esas personas que a veces le da demasiada importancia a la atmósfera que se crea (cosa que viene bien en ciertos momentos), y eso, bueno, a veces perjudica a la acción real (aunque estoy intentando que haya acción y risas por partes iguales) Espero estar haciendo las cosas bien con todo esto. Poco a poco; ya estaréis haciéndoos una idea de que la cosa parece caliente, a punto de explotar. Que se está cociendo una maldad que normalmente no aparece en el mundo de Dragon Ball (y si en nuestra sociedad).

Ahora los saludos de siempre: Para todos aquellos que me siguen y me han dejado sus apreciados y valorados comentarios, ya os vuelvo a decir, mil gracias a cada uno. En eso, yo no puedo quejarme, al contrario… Estoy sorprendida y encantada.

Estos pocos lectores están respondiendo de una forma increíble, algunos incluso me han hecho largos análisis de lo que más les ha gustado. Otros valoran detalles que parecen sutiles y muy escondidos, lo que quiere decir que saben de Dragon Ball y no es fácil engañarlos (XD). Es lo mejor que puede pasarle a un escritor de fic; no tener un millón de Reviews, sino unos pocos pero que realmente valgan la pena, porque sabes que están realmente valorando algo que quieres trasmitir.

Os vuelvo a dar las gracias (y unos cuantos abrazos de propina). JazminM (me está gustando mucho tu fic XD), Kumikoson, Lamu Yatsura (me he leído algunos capítulos de tu historia, te debo comentarios), Esplandian Yugi13, Vegetable, Juanis y ese misterioso anónimo... A cada uno de ellos, gracias por haberos tomado la molestia en leerme y más aún en comentarme.

* * *

><p>Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama<p>

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


	7. Amigo

**Madre no hay más que una...**

**Una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

* * *

><p><strong>7. Amigo <strong>

_**Al amigo no lo busques perfecto. Búscalo amigo.**_

_**José Narosky**_

Ese día, la prensa mundial tenía remarcado el siguiente titular:

"_¿SECUESTRO DEMONÍACO O VÍCTIMA DE LA POLÍTICA?". _

"_Dodo Gottmituns, de once años, el hermano menor del famoso activista y delegado del grupo pro-derechos de los humanos "los Nuevos Seguidores de la X", Mister Gottmituns, fue dado por desaparecido ayer noche cuando no volvió de sus actividades extraescolares. Se cree que es una nueva victima de los secuestradores de niños que desde hace semanas han estado aterrorizando en las mediaciones de la Cuidad del Este, aunque aún la policía mundial no ha podido confirmar nada. Sea como sea, Los Nuevos Seguidores de la X han visto esto como una proposición de guerra, pues acusan oficialmente a los Hijos de Doom de tal horrorosa transgresión. Sin embargo, los Hijos de Doom han salido en defensa de sus intereses y han informado a la opinión pública que niegan cualquier acusación. Ellos consideran que todo es una cobarde maniobra de sus discrepantes para ensuciar la reputación de su líder, Mister Punch, y de las buenas intenciones de sus hermanos subterráneos". _

_"Mister Gottmituns, hablando en nombre de su familia, ha dicho que éste ha sido un duro golpe, pero que él hará todo lo posible para dar con el paradero de su hermano y seguirá combatiendo como portavoz de los valores de los Nuevos Seguidores de la X hasta que la verdad salga la luz". _

"_Ha sido lo más ruin que se puede hacer. En vez de atacarme a mí, o a cualquiera de los dirigentes o propagandistas de nuestra organización, han decidido perpetuar el rapto de un niño inocente que nunca ha dicho, u obrado, ningún mal contra los Hijos de Doom. Sé lo que nuestros contrarios pretenden. Mas, por eso mismo, porque nuestra causa es justa, no puedo desfallecer y debo seguir luchando por los intereses de la X y por los derechos de toda la humanidad. Si hoy caigo en el dolor, ellos habrán ganado"- además, deseó añadir detalles de los planes y cambios que su grupo pretendía introducir en el gobierno mundial-"Los Nuevos seguidores de la X no creemos que la monarquía mundial sea valida para los tiempos que corren. Si es cierto que, en el pasado, el padre de nuestro actual Rey demostró gran entereza ante la adversidad. Mas, esa época queda atrás. Hoy necesitamos un nuevo orden contra el mal de Makai. ¡Ahora mismo, sin perder tiempo! La monarquía está demostrando ser demasiado débil y tolerante, por ello, nos enderezaremos hoy como un fuerte representante de los valores y los deseos de la humanidad ¡Los Nuevos seguidores de la X hemos decidido apelar para que se establezca de forma definitiva la Republica Mundial! La idea ya se ha estudiado tiempo atrás, y se han hecho sutiles tentativas que finalmente fueron pospuestas. Eso debe cambiar. Los seres humanos deben de tener el derecho elegir a los lideres del mañana. Ese es el legado que yo hubiera querido para mi pequeño hermano" _

… …

_-¡LOCOS! ¡TODOS ESTÁN LOCOS! _

Así fue el grito… no, más bien fue el berrido, furioso y desproporcionado, que emergió del Maestro Roshi. En un segundo convirtió el periódico en una bola de papel aplastada mientras, a su alrededor, los transeúntes aún se reponían del susto. Se encontraba esperando en la estación de autobuses a las afueras de la Ciudad del Este, rodeado por el gentío de viajeros y el humo de los taxis.

- _¡El loco es usted!_- refutó una dama mayor con un carrito del que brotaban unos chillidos agudos. _-¿A quién se le ocurre gritar de esa manera? ¡Me ha despertado a la nena!_

_- Uy… Perdóneme, señora._

El anciano creyó encoger ante la mirada de amonestación general que se clavaba en su nuca. Volvió a sentarse en el banco e intentó no llamar la atención, aunque aún una sombra gris coronaba su ceño.

El mundo se estaba volviendo chiflado a pasos agigantados y, por una vez, los males no estaban llegando de ningún guerrero hyper poderoso con ansias de dominar. Los males los estaba creando la misma sociedad… Cada día un nuevo titular: Atentados misteriosos, fanatismo, la violencia en la población civil, gurus religiosos, criticas dirigidas al gobierno de la corona mundial, dirigentes políticos con segundas intenciones y nuevas ideas contradictorias que supuestamente ayudarían pero luego ponían en jaque a los derechos de todos los ciudadanos. ¿Es que la gente había perdido definitivamente el rumbo? Era algo que no podía dejar de preguntarse el anciano, ¿qué había pasado?

¿Tanto había cambiado la forma de pensar en el mundo que ya nadie podía distinguir lo malo de lo bueno? ¿Una Republica? Dictadura con puño de hierro era lo que pretendían ¿Realmente deseaba la gente que unas personas horribles como estos Seguidores de la X, para nada desemejantes al ejercito Red Ribbon, se hicieran con el poder? O que decir de esos manipuladores de Makai llamados los Hijos de Doom ¿las personas quería darles la oportunidad de elegir por ellos? ¿Qué esos sujetos decidieran lo que debían creer, sentirse o pensar? ¿Ciertamente eso es lo que quería la gente? ¿Ser borregos?

El maestro Roshi se sentía demasiado viejo para lo que se avecinaba. Ya no le quedaban consejos que dar si alguno de sus amigos le preguntase "¿Qué harías tú, maestro?". Siempre había creído que la gente era buena por naturaleza, y si se tenía paciencia, o se daba una oportunidad a la persona cualificada, las cosas iban a mejor. Y si alguien hacia algo realmente infernal, se le daba la patada en las bolas que necesitaba y punto, todos a casa contentos.

Pero esos tiempos ya no eran estos. Él era mucho más que "arcaico", y el mundo era otro, y las reglas para entenderlo se habían vuelto del revés. El mundo era ahora una bomba, llanamente, y para eso, ninguno de los guerreros z estaba preparado. No conocían estas maniobras ni esta forma de luchar. Pues la gente era cínica, manipuladora, codiciosa y se lavaba las manos ante sus propias decisiones nefastas. ¿Qué legado y sociedad obtendrían los hijos de Krilin y Goku? ¿Para esto ambos habían combatido y vertido sangre? los muchachos que él entrenó y formó para que fueran honestos y lucharan por las causas justas… ¿esto era lo que heredaban sus hijos? ¿La locura humana? ¿El desprecio a las minorías? ¿La perdida de su libertad? ¿Había merecido la pena salvar a la Tierra cuando, al final, éste era el resultado de todo?... Era un final asqueroso. El peor de los finales.

A los ancianos como él solamente una cosa les quedaba, el optimismo. Había que tener la esperanza que la sensatez volviera hacer acto de presencia y las cosas fueran a mejor, aunque fuera a largo plazo. Eso era una cosa más agradable de haber vivido muchos años, la perspectiva de los cambios, el saber que la tormenta no siempre dura. Siempre habría alguien, alguien malvado, y siempre al final era derrotado.

Ahora mismo, tenía una contrariedad mucho más pesada y personal que enturbiaba su ánimo, algo más importante que los tejemanejes de los poderosos y las portadas de la prensa… Una buena amiga tenía un problema desde hace mucho tiempo. Y hasta ahora él no había visto las señales. O no había querido verlas…

Tenía aún grabada en su cabeza la conversación telefónica…

… …

Mediodía y sol alto, la brisa y el arrullo del mar se fundían en la atmósfera con el olor a cocido y con la voz de Krilin, el cual tarareaba desde la cocina. El maestro Roshi, tumbado sobre su añeja hamaca en su paraíso particular, estaba disfrutando de una cerveza helada cuando la joven Marron tuvo la gentileza de llevarle el teléfono:

- _Oh, vaya, así que eres tú. Cuanto tiempo._

- _"Hola, Roshi."_ – contestó un timbre al otro lado, deslustrado y flemático igual que el invierno en las montañas. La típica voz que conoces desde siempre, familiar y que para ti no cambia, a pesar de la vejez. Y que consigue amargarte el día como solamente podría hacer si perteneciera a miembro de tu propia sangre. - "_Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo"_

- _Dime, ¿Qué tal te va? – _Roshi hurgaba en su nariz esperando que la conversación no fuera demasiado larga. No es que no apreciara a Uranai Baba, todo lo contrario, era que… que, bueno, que ella era su "hermana". Y a las hermanas con la naturaleza de Uranai Baba era mejor tenerlas lejos… Unos segundos, y ya la cerveza empezaba a saberle más agria. - _Supongo que el negocio con el más allá marcha sobre ruedas ahora que Makai se ha puesto tan de moda. Podrías prestarle algún dinerillo a este pobre hermano tuyo que tienes abandonado…. Di ¿Sigues haciendo tratos con la muerte con la esperanza de que te quite unos años? Yo diría que, a tu edad, ya la muerte no puede hacer mucho. Eres un caso perdido…_

-"_ ¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡Yo no hago esas cosas! Además, ya veremos como estás tú cuando llegues a mi edad ¡Viejo Chocho!"_

_-¿Viejo chocho? ¿Me llamas para insultarme? ¿Sabes que te digo? Que eres una Necrófila. Ala, ya lo he dicho: Necrófila._

La voz del otro lado subió dos tonos en la escala de lo soportable por el oído humano:

_-" ¡Serás tonto! Necrofilia es cuando alguien se acuesta con muertos. ¡Yo soy Nigromante! ¡Yo hablo con muertos, inculto!"._

_- Si, hombre, de inculto nada. Sé bien lo que digo, así que ahora te hagas la inocente…. Ha saber los ligues y los asuntos de alcoba que te has sabido montar a lo largo de los siglos con entes ectoplasmaticos... _

-_ "¿Te quieres callar y hacerme caso?" _

-_ Ok, que sosa eres. No aguantas ni una broma._

_- "Mira, no debería decirte esto.- _La voz adquirió un acento sobrio y Roshi decidió frenar. Ya le había tomado el pelo a su hermana mayor lo suficiente como para dibujar una amplia sonrisa durante una pequeña temporada…- _Una adivina con mi posición tiene una reputación que mantener y no ir hablando de lo que sus clientes le piden. Todos esos asuntos deben ser confidenciales, tú ya me entiendes. Secreto adivina-cliente. Pero esto te afecta…"_

_- ¿Cómo que me afecta? ¿De qué rayos hablas?_

-"_Vino a verme tu amiga: Esa rara que tiene dos personalidades"._

_- Se llama Lunch._

_- "Cómo se llame es lo de menos… Ya ha pasado un mes desde entonces. Vino la "rubia", la que es más temperamental, y traía un motón de dinero. Así que, claro, no iba decirle que no a una amiga de mi hermano. Y encima dispuesta a pagar…"._

- _Ve al grano. _

_- "Me pidió una consulta y consejo, y sobretodo que mantuviera su secreto. Que no dijera nada, especialmente a ti… En ese momento no pensé lo que podría significar, y tal vez he metido la pata. Ya no estoy tan segura de haber sabido aconsejarla como debería..."_ – La anciana hizo una pausa, como si sintiera, aunque no pudiera verla, la mirada de reproche de su pariente. - _Entiéndelo, fue una pregunta muy personal, Roshi. De ese tipo de cosas no se suelen habla con nadie, y también me pidió secretismo. ¡Y yo soy una profesional ante todo! Mira, igual no me crees, pero me ha costado mucho tomar esta resolución: Pienso que deberías saber lo que quería consultarme. Si eres su amigo, deberías saberlo… Te diré todo lo que pasó y lo que pude ver en la bola. Espero que te ayude. Y también que eso le ayude a ella. Escucha…" _

… …

De eso únicamente habían pasado unos días.

Ahora, allí estaba con su maleta azul, en las frías afueras de la Capital Oriental del Planeta (Conocida ahora como "el Suburbio del Vicio" por todas las connotaciones negativas que tiene estar construida a los pies de una Gran Puerta del Diablo), esperando a una persona que él consideraba parte de su familia aunque su sangre no fuera la misma. Una persona huidiza y distante, a la que había tardado mucho en convencer con la excusa de querer hacerle una visita…

Hacia ya mucho años que conocía a Lunch. Desde que era poco más que una muchacha (una jovencita deliciosa con unas bonitas piernas, todo hay que decirlo) y, en casi todos aspectos, aún no sabía nada de ella. Como ninguno de sus amigos. De dónde era, quienes fueron sus padres, y por qué cambiaba tras un estornudo...

No eran respuestas que a Kame Sennin le importaran. Para él, era la valía de una persona lo que debía tenerse en cuenta, y no su Pasado. Por ello, ¿Qué necesidad había de explorar algo que parecía querer enterrarse? Muchas vivencias son tan oscuras que no merecen la pena rebuscar en ellas, o pedir explicaciones, porque eso solamente puede provocar dolor. Y bien intuía que el pasado de Lunch era tan turbio como triste, tanto que prefería olvidarlo. O tal vez, simplemente ella desconocía su verdadero origen y tenía miedo de querer descubrirlo. Daba igual, lo ocurrido era lo de menos y, si él hubiera pensado de otra manera, ya haría mucho tiempo que su apego se habría esfumado (y Lunch no hubiera recibido, cada vez que estaba en prisión, tartas con limas dentro de parte del maestro).

Si bien, lo que si le preocupaba a era el Futuro de Lunch: Ese rumbo sin freno y, en apariencia, sin destino que la mujer había decidido tomar.

No le preocuparía si hubiera visto la felicidad en ella; porque hay muchas maneras de ser dichoso sin tener marido o una casa, o dinero a porrones, o cualquier colofón para realizarse como ser humano. Pero Roshi conocía lo suficiente a su amiga para saber que no era para nada feliz desde hacia mucho tiempo… Y ya iba siendo hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa y remediarlo.

En lo único que sentía remordimientos era que, si no hubiera sido por la llamada de su hermana, posiblemente no hubiera actuado…

Pero, tras mucho pensarlo, había decidido hacerse el tonto en lo relativo a Baba…

No comentaría a Lunch que estaba al tanto de la consulta a la adivina, o por lo menos, no por ahora. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que, si la atacaba de frente, ella se cerraría en balda. Especialmente su "oxigenada personalidad".

Kame Sennin tenía aún la esperanza que Lunch se abriera y confiara en él, por todos esos años en los que habían convivido juntos. ¿No era eso la amistad? ¿Para que dos personas, que se aprecian, puedan ser sinceras y ayudarse en la necesidad? Lunch siempre estaba luchando contra algo a su manera. Contra sus propios secretos, miedos, amores, o incluso contra si misma. Y eso resultaba parecido a luchar contra lo imposible, contra la corriente del agua. Por eso, Roshi creía que, aunque le llevase toda la vida, llegaría el momento en el que ella se daría cuenta y se cansaría. Sólo entonces él podría ayudar de la forma que fuera.

_-¡Maestro!-_ en medio del barullo de los transeúntes, la voz de Lunch tan suave como un trino. Roshi alzó la vista y pudo ver una figura femenina de rizos azules, descendiendo de una furgoneta desde el otro lado de la calle. – _¡Aquí, maestro Roshi!_

- _¡No vengas, querida! ¡Ya voy yo!_- él le devolvió el saludo en la distancia y, tras tomar sus cosas, fue raudo hacia ella. No sin olvidarse en profanar el trasero de toda chica despistada que se iba curzando en su camino…

_-¡Hola, maestro! ¡Me alegró tanto volver a verlo!- _Habló ella con sincera calidez, llevando una camiseta holgada y sus viejos pantalones militares. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abrazó al cuerpo del viejo para estrecharlo con efusión.-_ Oh, ha pasado tanto tiempo…._

Mas, igual que si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, se echó hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos y cruzó los brazos a modo de barrera. Acababa de sentir unos ladinos dedos pellizcando sus pezones.

_-¡Pero, maestro!_

El anciano arqueó una ceja como una victima inocente.

_-¿Qué? Oh, eso… Únicamente quería comprobar que aún lo tenías "todo" en su lugar. _

Sin embargo la mujer, que lo conocía bien, se sentía demasiado feliz como para irritarse.

-_Usted no cambia, maestro_.-sonrió.-_ Pase lo que pase, usted no cambia._

- _Yo diría lo mismo de ti, querida. Déjame que te mire... Será posible, te ves estupenda. ¡Te hecho veinte años menos de los que tienes!._

- _Oh no, que cosas dice. No sea tan zalamero, que me va hacer sonrojar...- _Y así fue, las dos pálidos pómulos de Lunch se tornaron rojizos por el deleite del comentario. Por muchos años que pasasen, ella conservaba su tibieza y su modestia, similares a los de niña pequeña.- _Cada día me siento más mayor y más tonta._

-_"Pues Nadie podría creerlo_".- Pensó Roshi, levemente admirado ante la apariencia de ella. Esa confina juventud que aún conservaba y que no parecía querer abandonarla por un tiempo.

Bulma ya se lo había comentado, pero el anciano no lo había notado hasta hoy. Había algo, algo inexplicable en ella y que, tras la llamada de Uranai Baba, empezaba a cobrar sentido. No eran los escalofriantes signos de los Saiyajins, los cuales casi parecía que serían eternamente jóvenes en contraposición a sus humanas compañeras, o el inmutable cambio que sufría el semblante de Piccolo. Pero, cada vez que se veían, se estaba volviendo evidente que Lunch viviría un poco más que una mujer corriente.

En el fondo daba igual… con más de 350 años tras sus espaldas, ya la perpetuidad o una longeva juventud no podían ser cosas que sorprendieran a Kame Sennin...

_- Que va. Ya sabes que tú siempre serás mi "chica favorita"- _Contestó tras la pausa.

Luego su áspera mano rodeó la de ella y su tono cambió, sonando más dulce y claro a pesar de los años. Tras las espesas cejas y las ahumadas lentes, casi se podía percibir un chispeo melancólico nacido de los momentos ya pasados y de las frases nunca dichas:

_- Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, Lunch. Lo creas o no, se te ha echado mucho de menos…- _Sin embargo, tras un carraspeó, volvió a ser el informal y alegre viejito de siempre_.-Vamos, te invito a cenar y me cuentas como te va en la vida. ¿Ésta es tu furgoneta?_

Lunch asintió aún con las mejillas encendidas, abriendo la puerta para que el anciano pudiera acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto. Roshi se fijó en el curioso interior del vehiculo en cuanto se sentó.

Pegados por casi todos los rincones como si fueran hojas de árboles, había numerosos "post its", carteles de "se busca" y papelitos sueltos con diferente color y diferente caligrafía; pues eran los mensajes que Lunch solía trasmitirse a si misma. También una novelita rosa (cuyo titulo era demasiado empalagoso para tomarlo en serio) descansaba sobre el salpicadero. Sus páginas estaban terriblemente desgastadas, pues posiblemente había emergido de una biblioteca pública, y su interior se había dividido con dos marca-páginas. Roshi no pudo mas que sonreír al verlo: Las dos "Lunch" no tenían casi nada en común pero, curiosamente, en esto si armonizaban. Ambas amaban el mismo tipo de literatura, como amaban al mismo tipo de hombre.

Entonces se percató de lo que había en el fondo:

_- Lunch… No quiero sonar descortés, pero allí tienes a dos…_

_-Oh, no mire eso, maestro. Son cosas de la "otra"._

_- Pero…_

_- No, ni los mire: Son cosas de "la otra" y no quiero saber nada... Yo no soy la Caza-recompensas. - _La mujer fue tajante, a pesar de estar en su "dócil personalidad", y el anciano creyó que era mejor no discutir de buenas a primeras tras tanto tiempo sin verse… Por muy incomodo que resultara el asunto.

Kame Sennin estuvo un rato cayado, mientras la camioneta abandonaba el recinto de la estación de autobuses y tomaba la carretera principal hacia la Ciudad.

Frente a ellos, fueron aparecieron magnos rascacielos y fríos edificios. Un cúmulo hermoso de estructuras de metal y cemento, esplendente por la luz eléctrica, y alzado grotescamente como miles de cuchillos contra el cielo. Y más allá, fue dibujándose un coloso negro de roca y nieve, el cual parecía desparecer y aparecer igual que un espectro entre el crepúsculo y la niebla… Era la Montaña de la Gran Puerta del Diablo; casi una única garra encorvada que avanzaba pasos invisibles hacia el objeto de su deseo, la misma urbe a la que sombra proyectaba.

No había que ser un inmortal o un maestro en el arte del kii para sentirlo, pero normalmente, la gente prefería cerrar los ojos y no creer en lo que no podían comprender. En ese lugar, el aire no estaba viciado por la polución…

Lo que se respiraba era una tenue e impalpable maldad.

El anciano apartó la mirada, con el corazón encogido más de lo que quisiera admitir. Había decidido que hoy pasarían la noche en las afueras, tuviera o no Lunch una "Casa Hoi Poi". Dormiría mucho más tranquilo bajo un cielo estrellado que entre las sabanas de suntuoso hotel planificado en culo del infierno.

Además, aunque lo intentaba, seguía escamado por lo visto y no paraba de levantar la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás:

_-Querida…_

_-Diga, maestro._

_-Ya sé que has dicho que querías olvidar el tema, pero… -_Indicó él con un deje sereno y conciliador.-…_Seré sincero. Me encuentro incomodo a la hora de hablar contigo viendo que hay dos criminales, atados de pies y manos, en el fondo de tu furgoneta. Pero bueno, supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme... Aunque, también podrías llevarlos a la comisaría más cercana y cobrar la recompensa. ¿No te parece?_

Lunch pisó el freno y, con reticencia, echó un vistazo hacía dónde Roshi le señalaba.

Así era. Con ellos había dos tipos barriobajeros que parecían salidos del peor garito de carretea del mundo; pero eran inofensivos, pues habían sido amordazados y no tenían ni la mas mínima posibilidad de escapar. Sus pupilas contraídas no paraban quietas, como si buscaran alguna señal de clemencia.

_- Que lo haga "ella"._

_- No seas cría, Lunch.- _Roshi fue tajante. No le conmovió el mohín de los labios femeninos.-_ ¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿Cuándo estornudes? ¿O acaso me vas a decir que te encanta tenerlos allí sentados? Porque soltarlos… Eso algo que no podemos hacer._

_- Oh, maestro, es que estoy tan harta de esta situación. Casi pierdo mi empleo de repartidora por su culpa… _

_- Bueno, los empleos vienen y van. Si necesitas dinero solamente..._

_- No piense eso, por favor. El dinero, el trabajo; todo eso es lo de menos... Son un cúmulo de cosas. Una tras otra. Y…_

Ella se llevó una mano a la frente, apoyándose en el volante, y su iris se eclipso al perder su brillo natural. Parecía que el cansancio se había apoderado de su cuerpo, o talvez de su alma, pues al hablar, casi no pudo ser escuchada:

_-Es que ya tengo más de cincuenta años y, nada va a cambiar. Y si cambia, será para peor._

_- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? ¿Ha pasado algo "entre vosotras"?- _Preguntó el anciano, y contempló con perspicacia el rostro de la mujer, comprobando alguna reacción. Mas Lunch permaneció callada y él decidió que no era el momento de acalorarse_.- Mira, la verdad es que no quiero ponerme de parte de ninguna de "las dos". Pero si no me cuentas nada, no podré ayudarte._

_- Si le pido un favor… ¿Me ayudaría?_

_-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa, Lunch? Pues claro._

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza, sutilmente ladeada, y los mechones de su cabello aparentaron ser una cascada sombría. En su ruego trémulo, había algo de esperanza y remordimiento, como acero y azúcar empalmadas en la confusión.

_- ¿Me ayudaría a buscar las esferas de dragón? No tiene que ser ahora, un poco más adelante. ¿Querría hacer eso por mí?_

Él no respondió al momento. Tomó el bastón y estuvo acariciando su mango durante un rato, sopesando los datos que ya conocía con esta nueva información:

- _"Después de todo, mi hermana tenía razón" – _se dijo a si mismo-_ "El suyo no fue un buen consejo". _

_- Así que quieres pedir uno o dos…Ejem- _Roshi miró hacia los dos criminales inmovilizados y tragó saliva_.- Pedir "Tú ya sabes qué". Pero no me vas a decir la razón, ni lo que quieres demandar, ¿No?_

_- ¿Acaso importa?.-_Ella volvió la vista a la carretera con el ceño fruncido. Cuando platicó, había una amargura que Roshi no recordaba._ - Yo nunca hice ninguna pregunta cuando usted o Goku, o cualquiera de los demás..._

_- Lunch, eso no es justo._

_-Olvídelo entonces.- _Y de nuevo, lo agrio que la endurecía se disipó, y apareció la paciente, la poco exigente Lunch que Roshi tanto apreciaba.- _Por favor, olvídelo._

Kame Sennin dejó escapar un largo suspiro de resignación. Consintió, aunque las arrugas de su semblante parecían más acentuadas.

_-Bueno, supongo que sí podría echarte una mano en la búsqueda, ¿Por que no?... Aunque me hubiera gustado conocer porque las necesitas. ¿Quién sabe? Talvez me lo digas. Pero no hablemos más con estos delante: ¿Y sí yo te acompaño a la comisaría? ¿Te quedarías más tranquila si voy contigo?_

... ...

Entre el traqueteo de la maquina de escribir y el burbujeo de la atareada cafetera, un grupo agentes uniformados estaba comentando el nuevo chisme del día en su merecida hora de descanso:

_-… Como os lo digo, el pavo estaba encajado en la Jukebox. Encajado. ¿Podéis creerlo? Fueron necesarios tres policías bien fuertes para sacarlo de allí. ¿Quién es capaz de empotrar a un ser humano en una maquina?_

_- ¿Cuándo pasó eso?_

_-¿Estás tonto? Hoy mismo, casi a mediodía._

_- Por lo que parece, entraron dos desalmados para liarla a tiros en un restaurante de carretera, a unas cuantas millas de aquí. Si bien, un superhombre les paró los pies._

_-¿Un superhombre? ¿Cómo el Capitán Chicken? ¿O cómo el enano ese de la Villa Pingüino?_

_-¡Como ninguno de los dos! Uno viste de pollo, y el otro lleva los calzoncillos encima de los pantalones. Yo digo un superhombre de verdad._

_- Que exagerada es la gente._

_-Tú no has oído lo que contaban los testigos. Ni visto como ha quedado el lugar: La "científica" dice que, según los estragos, el tipo debía medir tres metros. Y debía tener la fuerza de un maldito dinosaurio. Y dicen que se movía como el agua. Tío, como el agua. Pero, sus puños eran más duros que una piedra._

_-¿Y cómo era físicamente?_

_-Bueno… Dijeron que tenía una bonita melena rubia que ondeaba al viento, o eso creo..._

... ...

Kame Sennin, sentado en la salita de espera de la comisaría junto a la aburrida planta de interior, no podía dejar de sonreír al escuchar los comentarios de su última hazaña. Tan enfrascado estaba que no percibió el regreso de su amiga:

_- ¿Por qué se está riendo?_

-_Oh, por nada, querida.-_ contestó Mutenroshi, a la vez que se ponía en pie y la acompañaba hacia la salida.- _De un chiste tonto que acabo de escuchar. ¿Ya está?._

_-Si, aquí lo tengo._ – Lunch, con la cabeza baja, miraba el cheque que había recibido por la cacería humana como si estuviera a punto de quemarle la punta de los dedos. _–¿Lo quiere usted?_

-_Oh, vamos, seguro que esto te viene bien… Además, cuando estornudes, te arrepentirás. Ya lo sabes_

_-Yo no me arrepentiré, será la otra. Pero no importa._

_-"Igual a ti no. Pero a mí sí me importa el tener que estar esquivando una lluvia de balas" _fue el pensamiento del anciano, mas prefirió guardarlo para si mismo.

Ahora, ella se interpuso en su camino e insistió de nuevo, mirándolo como ninguna otra había sabido hacerlo.

_- Por favor, acéptelo: Es que no quiero ganar dinero de esta manera._

Kame Sennin hizo lo que le pedían, sabiendo que los Zennis no estaría en sus manos mucho tiempo. Por pura curiosidad, volteó el papel para leer la cifra… Y casi le da dos infartos seguidos en lo que dura un segundo: Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tantos ceros juntos en un espacio tan reducido.

-_Pero, bueno… pero…. ¿Esto es de verdad? ¿Lo has ganado tú?_

Lunch no pudo sonar más honesta al responder_._

_-Pues… si. Aunque, otras veces me han dado bastante más._

Un silencio que podría cortar el oxigeno…

Luego un alarido hizo que los cristales de la comisaría retumbaran:

_-¡¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho que se podía ganar tanto dinero persiguiendo fugitivos?!_

_- Por favor, maestro. No diga cosas tan horribles._

_- De horrible nada, hija. ¿No te parece que es mejor que robar?_

Ella titubeaba, viendo que el anciano no estaba prestándole el menor caso.

_- Eh… supongo que... Pero tampoco es realmente moral… Y no tengo… Quiero decir, nosotras "no tenemos" licencia para esto. _

_- ¿Y?, no creo que seas la primera "autónoma" que deba trabajar en "negro".-_ Las resplandecientes gafas de Roshi seguían clavadas en el cheque, admirando los hermosos Zennis que habían sabido adueñarse de su afecto.-_ ¿Sabes que te digo? ¡Acabo de encontrar mi vocación!_

_-¡Maestro!…_

Lunch contuvo el aliento y se encogió. No tardo demasiado en llegar el estornudo.

Roshi empezó a contar los segundos que quedaban antes de que el dinero cambiase de manos… Aquel que indicó "Tan pronto como viene, él nos lo quita" sabía bien lo que decía...

_- ¿Dónde demonios estoy?. _

De la mujer brotó de pronto otro tono diferente, más enérgico y grave. Y los ojos, ahora claros, miraron aturdidos en busca de algo conocido. Casi por puro instinto y sin la menor medida, su primera reacción fue buscar entre sus ropas un arma para empuñar. Mas, él fue más resuelto y se adueñó de su mano.

_- Hola, Lunch. Cuanto tiempo, _¿Cómo te va?_… Ten, éste es el dinero que has ganado por la captura de esos bravucones. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide: Has dicho que me ibas a invitar a cenar en un restaurante de lujo…_

La tigresa pestañeó. Parecía estar tardando en asimilar la información. Si bien, después una amplia sonrisa fue iluminándose progresivamente en la comisura de su boca.

_-¡Pero si es el viejo galápago calvo!_

_- Gracias, yo también estoy encantado de volver a verte.- _Fue la replica de viejo, que erizaba el bigote con fingida irritación.

En ciertos momentos, no tiene la menor importancia ser un prodigio de las artes marciales. Roshi no tuvo tiempo de racionar cuando un soberano puñetazo atravesó el aire y fue directo a estamparse en su cara...

_-¡Estás LOCA!_- Aulló desde el suelo por el dolor; sin dejar de tocarse la cara porque sentía la carne al rojo vivo.- _¿Me insultas y luego me pegas?_ _¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso?_

- _Porque ya me sé como se las gasta, pervertido. Estoy segura que me ha metido mano mientras era "la otra"._

Con su salvaje personalidad despierta, Lunch empezó de nuevo a dirigirse hacia su furgoneta. No obstante, si en escasos segundos caminaba dudosa y frágil, ahora sus movimientos eran seguros, y su paso firme. A su espalda, el furibundo anciano maestro no paraba de amenazarla con el bastón:

- ¡_Desvergonzada! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas de un pobre hombre como yo?_

_- Ey, se queja demasiado…-_ella replicó, encogiéndose de hombros para demostrar su indiferencia. -_ ¿Quiere que le invite a cenar o no?_

_-¡Claro que quiero! Pero el restaurante pienso elegirlo yo._

_-¿Para qué?- _siguió hablando la mujer, tras haber hecho desaparecer el cheque en el interior de su sujetador.-_ Con los pocos dientes que le deben quedar ahora, sólo podrá tomar caldo y puré. Y eso lo sirven en cualquier sitio. – _Luego remarcó.-_ ¿Quiere abrocharse el cinturón? _

_- ¡Eso no es verdad! Y si, claro que quiero abrocharme ¡Pero es que no engancha! _

Roshi parecía tener problemas para controlar su cinturón de seguridad del vehiculo, el cual no paraba de soltarse una y otra vez.

- _Lo que tengo que aguantar… ¡Ahora! _– Gritó victorioso._-¡Podrías ser más amable ya que me he tomado la molestia de venir a verte! _

Lunch afinó tanto los ojos que se volvieron dos rendijas.

_- Le recuerdo que se ha invitado usted._

- _Bah, no quiero discutir detalles. Ah, tengo algo que comentarte, querida…_ - Roshi hizo una pausa, tomándose su tiempo en ponerse lo más cómodo posible en el mullido asiento.- _Aún no lo sabes, pero seré tu socio por una temporada. _

Al oír esto, Lunch dio un fuerte portazo y su expresión "casi amigable" cambió. Ahora se veía semejante A una loba retraída, con un brillo de macilento y crispado odio que hubiera provocado miedo en cualquier otro hombre. Durante un rato, ninguno de los dos quiso decir algo, pero en el ambiente se percibía la lucha silenciosa.

-_Yo no tengo socios_.- ella contestó en un susurro, conteniendo la furia.

Mas, el anciano permaneció imperturbable y tranquilo, sin dar ni la más ligera muestra de que fuera a intimidarse. Con su desparpajo habitual, bajó la ventanilla del vehiculo y encendió una pipa que había estado cobijada en el bolsillo de su camisa.

-_Ya veo…-_ Al final la sombra de Lunch se fue, y suspiró para seguido sonreír_.- Pues estoy segura que le parecerá muy interesante lo que tengo entre manos. ¿Qué ha escuchado sobre los Hijos de Doom?…_

_... ..._

* * *

><p>NOTA DE LA AUTORA- Siiiiiiii, lo sé… Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que actualice XD, perdonar. Me enfrasque en otras cosas.<p>

Entre ellas participe en el concurso de relatos "Premios Gandalf" de la Sociedad Tolkien Española y gane el segundo premio con el cuento "De Ulmo y Melyanna", y luego… bueno la inspiración y el tiempo pareció esfumarse y no saque nada para delante. Hay que ponerse, os digo que es muy fácil vaguear. XD Pido disculpas por la ausencia en general.

No lo he dicho todavía, pero por si querréis "banda sonora", yo suelo escuchar mucho el grupo de **The Killers** para escribir e inspirarme para esta historia: El nuevo disco "**Born Battle**", por ejemplo, está muy presente para el capitulo. Y para los siguientes también. The Killers es un grupo que suele hablar de desamor y soledad, de personas que viven en la carretera, o en la luminosa y oscura por igual "Las Vegas", donde ganar y perder el lo mismo. Y, por eso, creo que estas canciones van que ni pintado para lo que quiero contar. Algunas son "When you were young" "Runaways" "Be Still" "Miss Atomic Bomb" "This River Is Wild" y un largo etcétera. También escucho mucho a **Brando Flowers **(el cantante del grupo) en su disco en solitario, con canciones como "Welcome to Fabulous Las Vegas", "Crossfire" "On the Floor" o"Jilted Lovers & Broken Hearts".

Siempre me ha gustado la relación de Lunch y el maestro Roshi: Es una relación muy inquietante (Terriblemente inquietante, porque él la acosa sexualmente e intenta vestirla con descarada lencería). Pero, a la par, es una de las relaciones de amistad más conmovedoras de Dragon Ball y fue una lastima que fuera desapareciendo a medida que la trama giró a las superpeleas. Akira Toriyama, en su grandeza, siempre ha creado relaciones humanas interesantes y raras, amistades fuera de lo común. Es también una lastima que ninguno de los dos hubieran nacido en el mismo siglo (a veces, creo que tengo el ligero presentimiento de que Ten Shin Han no hubiera sido el gran amor de Lunch si el maestro hubiera sido "bastante más" joven).

Se han incorporado algunos detalles inventados como el gusto de Lunch por las "novelas románticas" o "folletines rosas". Hay muy poca información sobe ella y, me pareció que sería curioso que tuviera ese gusto personal. Espero que no os importe.

Ahora los saludos de siempre: Para todos aquellos que me siguen y me han dejado sus apreciados y valorados comentarios; solamente queda deciros una cosa, en letras mayúsculas: MUCHAS GRACIAS XD.

Leo siempre encantada y admirada vuestros comentarios. Me sorprende lo bien que estáis respondiendo a la historia, o como valoráis algo que yo no sé si está del todo bien. Vuelvo a dar las gracias. Os mando unos cuantos abrazos por las molestias XD. JazminM, Kumikoson, Lamu Yatsura , Demona, Esplandian Yugi13, Vegetable, Juanis y ese anónimo, sea quien sea... A todos os digo, gracias por haberos tomado la molestia en leerme y más aún en comentarme.

* * *

><p>Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama<p>

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


	8. Puertas

**Madre no hay más que una...**

**Una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

* * *

><p><strong>8. Puertas<strong>

_**Las Puertas de Infierno**_

_**Se entreabren**_

_**Con trueno de sus goznes, conmoviendo**_

_**Los pisos del Erebo.**_

_**John Milton**_

Pies blancos y minúsculos destacando sobre la madera húmeda y demacrada.

Desnudos pies infantiles, demasiado pequeños para descender sin dificultad los peldaños de una escalera que se vuelve eterna; como si fuera el esófago de un imaginario monstruo nocturno.

Un peldaño.

Otro después.

Despacio, muy despacio, tanto que parece un sueño.

Y lo sería, si no fuera porque siente sobre su hombro la mano amplia que no le permite huir. Se habría quedado de todas formas, con mano o sin ella. Casi siempre era obediente a la voz de un adulto...

Pero sólo es una vivienda, como otras muchas. Madera y Piedra. Y las paredes son meras paredes, y la escalera tendrá su final en lo más recóndito de los cimientos de la construcción…Mas ya intuye, a pesar de su juventud, que algo desconocido, horrible y prohibido está esperando abajo.

Nunca ha pisado la casa anteriormente, nunca ha bajado a las profundidades de ese sótano. Pero lo intuye.

Como de igual manera ya sabe que, sí sobrevive a la noche y al misterio… Ya nada podrá ser igual.

No hay oscuridad al final del último tablón. Emerge una trémula luz, casi hogareña, invitadora. Y un aroma dulce, provocado por la cera quemada y el desconocido incienso…

Tal vez habría sido más sencillo si la negrura fuera más densa. No tendría que ver lo que iba a ocurrir.

Cuando percibe los dibujos de tiza sobre el piso, como garabatos de niño, piensa que igual se ha equivocado. Inocentemente, siente un pequeño reflejo en su corazón provocado por la curiosidad y la esperanza.

Si bien, la sensación se esfuma tan pronto como vino.

Ya ha visto el filo plateado de la cuchilla, igual que una luna diminuta tras la media luz. Y el rostro de su portador.

Oh, el rostro.

Esa pesadilla de rostro…

Casi inofensivo, tonto, entre un animal y un hombre, en un cuerpo minúsculo para un cráneo tan grande. Cuya boca dentada no es más que un hoyo diminuto que se vuelve abismo perpetuo al sonreír.

Es entonces cuando le entran ganas de llorar.

… …

* * *

><p>Las cinco y media de la mañana.<p>

La noche se ha ido y ya no existe ni la negrura ni la luz. Solamente un intermedio de ambas.

El ojo humano puede ver sin ser de día, prevaleciendo un azul penetrante en el ambiente. Un azul metálico y eléctrico que lo envuelve todo. Un azul de niebla vespertina. Un azul de rocío. Un irreal azul que colorea las últimas sombras alargadas, sentenciadas a perecer con los primeros rayos matinales aún dormidos. Igual que los aullidos de las bestias nocturnas. No han parado sonar durante las horas más oscuras, pero ahora, ante el alba, iban convirtiéndose en dóciles ecos.

Roshi, con el pijama aún puesto y la pipa en la boca, contempló la Ciudad del Este desde la pequeña colina que Lunch había elegido para asentar su modesta Casa Hoi Poi. La inmensa capital seguía brillando como una hoguera, ajetreada y loca, sumida en el estremecimiento del vaivén de sus millones de habitantes. Era una perturbadora belleza superficial que nunca estaba dispuesta a dormir. Nunca dispuesta a consumirse igual que una vela.

Demasiados pensamientos por meditar alejan el sueño.

Y demasiados gruñidos insoportables… Es lo que tiene dormir cerca de una Gran Puerta del Diablo: Los hombres pueden ser engañados, los animales nunca. Su instinto de supervivencia no les permite enmudecer ante el evidente peligro que representa la entrada a Makai…

Por lo menos, la brisa de la mañana vigorizaba los pulmones del anciano, aunque no trajera las respuestas que deseaba. Si bien, en realidad no estaba completamente solo con su mente. Tenía la voz de una diminuta radio de bolsillo, que había encontrado en la cocina y que meramente por tedio había encendido:

… …

_-"…Bienvenidos a "Corazones Solitarios, Palabras Solitarias". Si acaban de sintonizarnos, soy la Dra. Blood Vessel, trasmitiendo desde la Torre Heart en la Capital Central. Como especialista en las relaciones humanas y en los problemas amorosos, para mí siempre es un placer contestar a las llamadas que nos van llegando: Mis apreciados Oyentes, si se sienten solos hoy, si su vida no parece tener el rumbo que deseaban; ya saben que estoy aquí. Pueden consultarme sus dudas e inquietudes, o simplemente hablaremos si lo que necesitan es un amigo... Bien, pero no nos entretengamos por más tiempo, ya veo que tenemos la primera llamada… ¿Hola?..."_

… …

Desde la vivienda, a su espalda, empezó haber sonido. Luces que se apagaban o se encendían, y ajetreo de pequeños pasos femeninos. Pero no se giró hasta no sentir que la puerta principal se abría:

— _¿Está usted bien, maestro? Aquí afuera hace mucho frío. _

Lunch lo contemplaba desde la entrada, sin franquearla, llevando una bata gruesa y el marino cabello recogido en un moño. Tenía los ojos vidriosos de quien no ha descansado.

— _Siento haberte despertado, querida. _

— _No sería incomoda la cama que le he preparado… _

— _Oh claro que no (aunque no me habría importado si la hubiéramos compartido)... Ya no podía dormir y me apetecía tomar el aire.—_ Repuso él, sin moverse del tronco caído que estaba utilizando como asiento improvisado. Luego añadió esto, más hablando para si mismo que para ella, pues era un pensamiento taciturno y oscuro.— _Muy Cierto, hace algo de frío. Los días se acortan y las noches se hacen más largas. En menos de lo esperado, tendremos el invierno encima. Y me parece que será un invierno muy duro…_

No se refería a la estación ni a nada por el estilo, si bien Lunch no parecía haberse percatado de ello:

— _¿Le traigo una mantita?— _ preguntó servicial como era su naturaleza, sin insistir tras la negación silenciosa de su amigo. — _Oh, no me ha despertado. Llevo un rato desvelada. Ya rara vez consigo conciliar el sueño._

Pero, al creer percibir un brillo de preocupación en el anciano, quiso explicar sus palabras.

—_No sé preocupe. Va por temporadas ¿Quiere algo de comer? En un momento le preparo el desayuno._

—_Es demasiado pronto, gracias. —_Roshi volvió a negar con la cabeza, mientras rellenaba por segunda vez la pipa recién consumida.—_¿Por qué no te sientas y me haces compañía un rato?_

Así lo hizo. La mujer se recostó con delicadeza en el escaloncito de la entrada y cruzó los brazos alrededor de sus piernas, de una manera un tanto infantil. Durante unos cuantos minutos ninguno pareció querer perturbar la quietud del amanecer, aunque la radio seguía encendida:

… …

_-"…Nadie quiere casarse conmigo: Ya es la _CUARTA VEZ_ que me quedo compuesta y sin novio. Y mi vestido blanco era tan liiiiindo. Me esfuerzo tanto para estar guapa, para tener una conversación interesante. ¿Qué tengo de malo?"_

_-"Nada, querida. Nunca pienses eso. Estoy segura que eres una chica estupenda, pero por alguna razón, estás fallando con tu acercamiento. O estás buscando a los hombres que no te convienen"_

_-"Sabe, es que con la primera impresión siempre me ilusiono: Cómo nunca ponen mucha resistencia cuando utilizó el cloroformo..."_

-"_Gracias por llamar…"_

… …

—_¿En que piensa, Maestro?._

Las palabras de Lunch se combinaron con el artificial audio. Una bandada de gorriones hambrientos sobrevoló el tejado, casi rozándolo, y se esfumaron tan rápido como habían aparecido. Roshi no habló hasta que se convirtieron en puntos en el cielo:

—_Pienso en todo lo que me has contado_._ Todo eso del asunto de la petición de Bulma y la Capsule Corporation, y el robo del fumigador ecológico. Y sobretodo pienso en esos Hijos de Doom. Realmente, no entiendo muy bien que pueden querer con todo esto... Ey, mira._

Lunch levantó la cabeza para observar en la dirección del dedo de Roshi. La Montaña de la Gran Puerta del Diablo se percibía casi en su totalidad gracias una claridad cada vez más evidente.

Ya no era un monstruo negro en un negro cielo, ni parecía tan temible y misteriosa. Aparentaba ser como cualquier otra alta elevación del Este, percibiéndose la forma de sus picos, el color de la roca y los pequeños restos de nieve. Sobre un montículo plano, cual terraza natural que sobresalía de la montaña, se veía lo que parecía un portón finamente trabajado en la piedra, que conectaba al mundo con las entrañas de la tierra. A pesar de la distancia, las dimensiones eran tan extremas que era posible distinguir la apariencia del pórtico, compuesto de relieves esculpidos en los capiteles y por un gran tímpano que representaba una artificiosa cabeza sobrenatural carente de expresión y vida.

Hasta entonces, la demoníaca cumbre parecía ausente de vida. Eso no duró mucho…Aparecieron autobuses y vehículos similares, de variado tamaño, subiendo en fila india por la empinada cuesta hasta llegar a algo similar a una zona de plazas de aparcamiento, asentada sobre el montículo. De igual manera, varios teleféricos brotaban de la ciudad por cables que parecían difuminarse en la cima rocosa.

—_¿Qué es eso, maestro_?— Lunch estaba desorientada por lo que veía_.— ¿Por qué hay tanto ajetreó?_

— _Turistas._

—_¿Turistas? _

— _Es lo que parece.—_Roshi apartó la pipa de la boca para escupir una flema. La voz era acompasada, ligeramente tranquila e indiferente, como si desease ocultar un tenue deje de preocupación._ —Makai es la nueva novedad del mundo, y hay quienes desean ver la Gran Puerta del Diablo, o las ciudadelas demoníacas. _ _Las personas siempre han tenido atracción por lo esotérico y por lo prohibido, aunque les guste negarlo. Y supongo que los mismos demonios se han dado cuenta que pueden ganar mucho dinero con un par de cabinas y una visita guiada. _

—_¡Una ruta turística! Que idea tan curiosa..._

—_No es la palabra que yo buscaría. Pero si, es una idea muy curiosa.— _fue la replica de él, y detrás del blanco mostacho afloró una mueca casi cínica_.— Debe estar patrocinado por los Hijos de Doom. Es una buena manera de mostrar la cultura "demoníaca" y las buenas intenciones que tienen "sus hermanos subterráneos" para con la humanidad _

— _¿Quién querría ir allí?_

— _Mucha gente, ya lo ves_.

Y volvió a señalar a la montaña.

Ahora, eran visibles cientos de pequeños colores en movimiento. Debían ser las camisetas floreadas de los excursionistas, pues iban siguiendo a determinados puntos oscuros y enérgicos (posiblemente los guías de la visita programada).

— _El Pórtico es muy bonito, aunque yo no pagaría por verlo.— _Lunch miraba ceñuda hacia la distancia; igual que una madre que no aprueba los malos modales de los hijos de otro. Conversaba con la ingenuidad de quien ve sin comprender.—_ Maestro ¿Cómo hay todavía Demonios?¿Resucitaron con las Esferas de Dragón cuando Buu destruyó la Tierra?_

— _No, Makai no es la Tierra. Es otra esfera, la última esfera que forma el universo, abajo del todo. Ellos simplemente se ocultaron en su mundo y esperaron. Creo que muchos si morirían al no percatarse de la amenaza del monstruo Buu, pero no la gran mayoría._

— _No recuerdo que hubiera puertas en esa época…_

El Maestro Roshi se dio la vuelta entonces, con una expresión extraña en el semblante:

—_No, Lunch.— _dijo._— No funciona así. Siempre han estado aquí, si así era su deseo. Con una montaña sagrada o sin ella. Simplemente se han dejado ver menos._

— _Creo que no lo entiendo._

—_Bueno, veamos… las Grandes Puertas del Diablo no son "exactamente" sus únicas entradas. Mas bien, son sus entradas "físicas", las que nosotros vemos… Tardan años y años en conseguir abrir una, y si alguien la cierra, tardaran otro porrón de tiempo en conseguir abrir otra. Sin embargo, merece la pena el esfuerzo… — _El humo del tabaco dibujaba formas sobre la calva de Roshi siguiendo el movimiento de la brisa. Se tomó su tiempo, pausado, deseando que cada frase fuera comprensible.—_ Escucha, voy a intentar explicarte lo que mi maestro me narró hace ya mucho tiempo: Los Demonios Auténticos tienen la habilidad de moverse entre los mundos. Son anfibios de mundos. Viven en Makai, no obstante, si quieren pueden estar en la Tierra o en el Más Allá. Para ellos, es tan natural como respirar. Abren una "entrada no física" y la atraviesan. Entran y salen de nuestro mundo con la misma disposición de quien se quita y se pone una camisa. _

—_¡No lo sabía!— _Lunch inquirió curiosa.—_ ¿Y todos los demonios lo hacen?_

—_Bueno, todos pueden cruzar un acceso. El crearlo es otro cantar: Hay quien es un experto nadador estilo crol, y otros únicamente pueden hacer el "perrito", o bañarse dónde no cubre. O bien, hay quien nunca aprende a nadar... Muchas personas se niegan a creer que los demonios pueden moverse con tanta maña entre los mundos. Pero, también muchas personas niegan que exista el Paraíso o el juez Emma. De igual manera, los mismos demonios han intentado esconderlo desde siempre._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_¿Tú que crees? Por poder: Ocultar una habilidad puede beneficiarte sobre aquellos que no la conocen..._

—_¿Y cómo lo hacen?_

—_No estoy seguro, no es una técnica para aprender…— _El anciano comenzó rascarse la mejilla por mero instinto más que por acción pensada._— Es un comportamiento primario que tienen desde su nacimiento, y no olvidan (y si lo hacen es que son idiotas). Es sencillo para ellos y, sin embargo, ningún humano ha podido imitarlos._

— _¿Nadie? Usted me contó que Uranai Baba viajaba al Más Allá para hablar con los difuntos. Y también me contó que Son Goku podía hacer lo mismo._

Roshi consideró la pregunta antes de dar una contestación. A pesar de su conocimiento, él sabía que no siempre se tienen todas las respuestas:

— _Nadie, que yo pueda recordar... Mi hermana aprendió una técnica mágica. Si bien, el tope es hasta_ el _Inframundo, el Reino de la Muerte. No puede moverse hasta otra esfera. Ella nunca ha logrado, ni logrará, viajar hasta Makai usando ese conjuro. Ningún humano, inmortal o no, puede ser un anfibio de mundos igual que un demonio. Hay cosas que el Creador no nos concedió. Créeme, si hubiera algún hechizo, ya mi hermana lo hubiera descubierto… Ahora, yo no sé mucho de la técnica de Son Goku, esa forma de viajar al instante. No te puedo decir si él podría, pues no es humano, y nunca he visto que no consiguiera realizar lo que se propone...—_hizo una pausa, para negar con un movimiento acompasado_ — Pero tampoco es un demonio. Y ningún demonio puede arrastrar con él a un humano (o a otro ser similar) cuando cambia de mundo. Por eso, necesitan otro medio…_

Ella permaneció callada durante unos minutos_._

— _Sigo sin entender lo que quiere…_

— _Piénsalo, Lunch. No son para que ellos salgan. Ellos pueden salir cuando quieran…— _El matiz de las palabras de Roshi cambió. Se volvió más denso y penetrante, como un bisbiseo, remarcando la importancia de su significado _— Son para que nosotros entremos. Solamente a través de las Grandes Puertas del Diablo los humanos pueden llegar a Makai._

Lunch no dijo nada. Simplemente parpadeó, y su vista se clavó en el horizonte y en la temible elevación, para luego volver a posarse en su amigo. Un rubor muy sutil se dibujaba en su piel, junto con un temblor provocado por los nervios, y por una aprensión ardua de precisar.

— _Oh… oh, maestro…—_ farfulló y al oírla, Roshi se sintió culpable.

Fue hacia ella con la intención de reconfortarla. Raras eran las veces que Lunch daba muestras de pánico (en cualquiera de sus dos estados). Sin embargo, si así ocurría, era porque realmente estaba afectada.

— _¿Tienes miedo? Perdóname, no quería asustarte. Este tipo de cosas es mejor saberlas que negarlas…_

— _¿Qué quieren de nosotros?_

— _Llevo mucho tiempo viviendo sobre este planeta. Cuando yo era un muchacho atontado e inexperto, era posible verlos por todas partes y sus intenciones, aunque sutiles, siempre fueron las mismas. Somos su ganado y su juguete, Lunch. No es que nos odien o nos quieran mal. Es que no significamos nada para ellos. Y no creo que la cosa vaya a cambiar ahora… _

La voz de Roshi se suavizó, igual que si el sol de un nuevo día tuviera el poder de alejar su pesimismo. Así era; el astro acababa de aparecer tras la montaña, perfilando la silueta de la ciudad:

— _Tranquila, son más fuertes que los humanos, pero yo también lo soy.— _dijo, mientras ejecutaba unos vigorosos estiramientos para demostrar que aún seguía en plena forma.—… _Uno, dos. Uno, dos. ¡Recuerda que estás ante el más reconocido maestro de las artes marciales! Los genuinos reyes demonio, equiparables a dioses, no están. Fueron desapareciendo, y han quedado los vestigios de una raza que conoció tiempos mejores. Yo he luchado con millares en mi juventud, los conozco lo suficiente. Y tú también (bueno, siendo la rubia) te has visto con ellos, y sabes que las balas les afectan... _

La mujer permitió ayuda para ponerse en pie. Se mantuvo taciturna, aunque a él le pareció ver una sonrisa tímida.

Animado, siguió dialogando:

—_Y en realidad, no nos enfrentamos a lo sobrenatural: Los Hijos de Doom son seres humanos. Admiradores de demonios, pero seres humanos como cualquier hijo de vecino. Sencillamente, vamos a buscar las pruebas que Bulma necesita, nada más. Ella es tu amiga y conoce tus posibilidades. No atravesaremos esa maldita puerta. _

— _Yo no podría asegurarlo…—_ señaló Lunch, bajando la cabeza.

Se refería a la "personalidad" rebelde, no siempre fácil de controlar.

— _Bah, "esa" sabe cuidarse. Como sabe lo que le conviene. Y si no lo sabe, tranquila, ya estoy yo para recordárselo… Además, estoy harto de tanta vida sedentaria. ¡Estos viejos huesos necesitan acción!¡Cómo en los buenos tiempos! Creo que tú y yo nos merecemos una buena aventura ¿Te animas?_

—_Pero, maestro, ¡Qué ocurrencias tiene! _

—_Venga, tonta. Te recuerdo que somos socios._

Roshi se acuclilló para adueñarse de la diminuta radio encendida:

… …

_-"…Dra. Blood ¿La edad es un impedimento para una Amistad? ¿O para una Relación? Creo que aún soy muy joven para saber lo que quiero en la vida."_

_-"Hay muchos tipos de amistades y relaciones. Nunca se sabe dónde o cómo puedes encontrar a una persona que puede cambiar tu forma de ver el mundo con el simple hecho de darte su afecto. ¿Por qué no me hablas de lo que te preocupa?..."_

… …

Luego, estiró el brazo y enseñó el dedo meñique, esperando una confirmación de ese gesto infantil que simbolizaba una promesa. Ante el gesto, Lunch dejó escapar una carcajada, contagiada por el optimismo de su amigo. Tardó un poco, pero al final estrechó el meñique con él:

—_¡Socios!_

— _Muy bien, querida.—_ dijo el anciano, antes de sentir un vacío en su estomago.—_ Creo que ahora si va siendo hora de desayunar._

… …

* * *

><p>Así taladraba, a las puertas del palacio de la espera, un megáfono en voz de ultratumba:<p>

— _Por favor, en fila de uno. En fila de uno. No llegareis más rápido por empujar…_

En tiempos difíciles para el otro mundo, ser un ogro empleado por el juez Emma no era el mejor oficio. Buena remuneración, pésimas horas de descanso.

Y tensión acumulada.

Había una avería en el conducto de ventilación. ¿Quién iba a reparar ese sofocante hedor emergente del piso de abajo, donde se repartían los castigos infernales? Ya el técnico se retrasaba y las miradas de recriminación iban dirigidas hacia el menos culpable, el becario que aún no sabía nadar en el papeleo acumulado.

Luego estaban las Almas. Uno no podía olvidarlas.

Almas y más almas, una detrás de otra.

Almas de cada punto de las muchas galaxias, cual nubes de níveo fuego fatuo, recorriendo la ultima senda ya cansadas de la espera. Y siempre dispuestas a colarse.

Esa era la burocracia en el Reino de los Muertos.

— _¡No me paséis ninguna!_

— _Pero…_

— _¡Ninguna, he dicho! Nada de almas...No me salen las cuentas, maldición. Aquí alguien ha metido la pata y no dice ni "mu"._ — los gritos del Eminente Juez Emma, el gran regidor de los destinos de aquellos fallecidos, retumbaban por los múltiples y inmateriales niveles del más allá.

Su mesa de trabajo de enormes dimensiones (apropiadas para su igualmente enorme cuerpo) se veía abarrotado por libros, carpetas y reportes de vete a saber donde. Mientras él, con la camisa desarreglada, luchaba con su ábaco y con su calculadora.

Un ogro experto, un funcionario con más de mil años a sus espaldas, fue el primero en tener valor para preguntar.

— _¿Qué ocurre, Gran Juez?_

— _¡Qué no salen las cuentas! ¡Me faltan almas!- _Aulló el magistrado gigante.-_ Tengo notificado que bastantes cuerpos han muerto, pero no me llegan muchas de sus almas._

— _Déjeme ver… —_El ogro usó una pantalla táctil de ultimo modelo. Emma afinó los ojos con desagrado. Creía que había demasiada tecnología inservible. En verdad, su desprecio se originaba en que él era incapaz de aclararse con un ordenador moderno_. _—_ Pues es cierto. Hay varias muertes en la Tierra, un planeta de la Galaxia Norteña. Mas, sus almas no han llegado ni parece que vayan a llegar. Qué extraño._

— _Como no, en la tierra tenía que ser… — _El Juez Emma resopló como un toro, ya nada podía sorprenderle en lo referente a la Tierra. Allí, todo parecía descontrolarse, como si el Apocalipsis hubiera decidido convertir al planeta en su patio de recreo particular. Cuando algo no iba bien, solamente había que mirar hacia la Tierra para ver el problema_ — Bien, ¿Os vais a quedar con los brazos cruzados? ¿O es que lo tengo que hacer yo todo?_

El ogro volvió a teclear en la pantalla con fingida serenidad. Podía oír los nudillos de su superior dando impacientes golpes en la madera, y eso nunca resultaba agradable.

—_No parece que haya ningún problema en la ascensión hacia el más allá. _— dijo finalmente_. _— _Ni en el departamento de la espera..._

— _Me importa un comino. Comprobarlo de todas formas. Quiero una explicación, pero para "ayer". Y que alguien vaya hablar con el Señor Kaioh de la Galaxia del Norte, haber si él sabe que está pasando…_

— _Enseguida, Gran Rey Emma. Como siempre, tiene toda la razón_ — El ogro era un "lameculos" con estilo, había llegado alto por eso. — _De todas formas, voy a mandar a que se verifiquen las muertes. Podría haber sido un error y están todos "vivitos y coleando"._

—_Rápido, hacerlo… Espera, no te vayas. Hay otra cosa que me escama… _

El Juez arrastró su butaca hacia atrás, separándose unos centímetros del lujoso escritorio caoba antes de decir nada. Sus facciones rojizas se veían empelladas por sutiles gotas de fatiga, pues hacia días que las responsabilidades iban acumulándose.

—_¿Qué es eso de Doom? _

— _¿Doom?_ — remarcó el ogro, y sus delgadas cejas se levantaron indicando confusión. — _ Muchas almas terrestres mencionan eso. Debe ser algo que está de moda allí._

— _Eso ya lo sé. Es una secta relacionada con Makai. Los terrícolas son tan idiotas… Pero, el caso es que…_

— _Dígame, eminencia._

— _Que me suena mucho. Ya he oído esa palabra antes._

El azulado ogro se cruzó de brazos, y su único cuerno parecía una bombilla encendida alimentando a sus pensamientos.

— _Pues va ser verdad, señor…_ -Esta vez no había peloteo en las palabras.- _También a mí me suena mucho. Pero no logro recordarlo._

—_Si me permiten la interrupción…_— una oronda y atractiva ogrita, del departamento de reencarnación, se acercó para ser mejor entendida. Sus manos estaban ocupadas con panfletos especiales para los recién llegados, subrayando el siguiente enunciado "Quieres volver, pero no sabes cómo: Consúltanos". — _Gran Juez, las almas terrestres no eran las únicas mencionando esa palabra. Yo he escuchado a otras almas de la Galaxia del Norte decirla…_

Las venas del semblante de Emma se endurecieron. Tantos milenios de rutina hacen a un hombre sospechar a la primera de cambio:

— _Igual deberíamos…_

Sobre el escritorio, el teléfono empezó a sonar muy oportunamente.

De mala gana, el gigante tomó el auricular y contestó. Pero, en cuanto oyó la voz al otro lado, su expresión cambió:

— _Oh, vaya, eres tú… _- Como si realmente esa persona pudiera verle, acabó quitándose el carnudo casco para arreglarse mejor el cabello_.- No, no… Sabes que no es ninguna molestia. Puedes llamarme cuando quieras…_ _Dime, cariño._

El ogro varón se giró hacia otro lado y suspiró cansadamente, mientras lazaba un atisbo a su reloj de pulsera: Amor en horas de trabajo, equivalente a una sanción para cualquiera que no fuera el pez gordo del acuario. Bueno, paciencia, a lo mejor no se alargaba demasiado…

Una hermosa resonancia femenina y coqueta emergía del auricular, tan encantadora que el frío y grotesco inquisidor de los muertos parecía más un joven enamorado de sólo trescientos años.

— _¿Qué quieres verme hoy? …_ — Con la mano ahuecada, Emma intentaba que sus susurros se mantuvieran en la privacidad de la conversación. Mas, con una voz como la suya, la anunciadora del destino final, eso resultaba imposible — _No, claro que me gustaría… Pero tendrás que tener paciencia: No termino la jornada laboral hasta dentro de diez años. .. ¿Qué? No, no pienses eso. Yo también quiero que esto funcione. Te he echado mucho de menos…. Pues claro que si… Si, lo entiendo... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes poner en duda eso? ¿Quién te ha dicho que yo no quiero darle una segunda oportunidad a lo nuestro?… Pero… Pero… Que si, mujer, que quiero que volvamos juntos._

La llamada al otro lado era casi un sibilante siseo, pura pasión en libertinos vocablos, pues Emma sintió que tenía que aflojar el nudo de la corbata. El que le hubiera tocado la frente entonces, se hubiera convertido en cenizas al instante.

_—¿Qué me escaquee unas horas? ¿Por ti?...Uhmm…Mira, yo no… ¿Qué dices?_ — él se agarró a la silla con su mano desocupada y dejó escapar un gruñido. Al momento, el contenido del dispensador de agua para toda la plantilla comenzó a burbujear... Los ogros del ministerio prefirieron hacer como si no vieran nada, aunque un alma despistada osó quejarse del calor repentino— _¿Qué quieres hacer QUE? ¿Ahora?... Pero, hay que ver lo perversa que eres… ¿Y eso también?... ¿Y con ESO? ¿Qué lo quieres meter… En DÓNDE?... Si, claro. Si, hasta luego. Yo también te quiero._ — y colgó al momento, guardando un mutismo apocado. Sus empleados tomaron ejemplo…

Al Final, el Juez Emma fue el primero en romper el silencio. Se había puesto en pie y, tras arreglarse la camisa, y se disponía a desaparecer para acudir a su cita:

— _Bueno, ejem… Voy a tomarme un descanso… No me paséis llamadas._

— _¿Se va usted ahora?_ — el ogro experto le lanzó una mirada penetrante muy poco apropiada para un pelota.

— _Solamente un rato, unas horas… Igual un día, como mucho. Ya sabéis que tenéis que hacer. _— De pronto, se agachó y levantó por el cuello de la camisa al primer ogrito de aspecto intelectual que tuvo la poca fortuna de pasar por su lado. Luego, dejó al pobre tipo aterrado sobre la mesa y le dijo. — _Tú tienes pinta de avispado, estás al mando. Así que no me falles. Lee los apuntes y las notas que tengo, y más o menos ya sabrás que hacer. Si viene un caso difícil, ponlo en lista de espera. Ale, hasta luego._

El ogro experto aún no había acabado y tuvo el valor de añadir:

— _Un segundo, Gran juez…_

— _Tengo prisa ¿Qué quieres?_

— _¿Qué hacemos con lo de Doom? ¿Lo investigamos?_

Emma pareció meditarlo. Si bien, antes de salir por patas más rápido que el aire, quitó hierro al asunto:

— _No creo que sea importante: Si tenéis tiempo hacerlo, pero yo no me preocuparía..._

El Ogro experto contempló como iba disolviéndose la humareda turbia, provocada por la veloz carrera del enamorado magistrado. Tomó su tableta y tecleó _INVESTIGAR "DOOM", MUY IMPORTANTE_. Cuando se tiene la experiencia necesaria trabajando para el Anunciador de la Muerte, uno ya sabe que es mejor prevenir que curar. Además, no estaba muy contento con que su jefe estuviera de nuevo interesado en tan seductora "dama" (que de dama tenía bien poco si eran ciertos los rumores llegados por el sinuoso camino) Pero bueno, cada uno tiene que responsabilizarse de sus propios actos.

Así, que Doom… Si existía alguien que pudiera esclarecer todo el asunto, ese debía ser uno de los cinco Reyes de los Puntos Cardinales. Y ya que había que informar al Rey del Norte por las almas terrestres desaparecidas, bien que se podría cazar dos pájaros de un tiro…

— _Muchacho…—._ Informó al Becario. La pobre criatura estaba enterrada en un amasijo de papeles, carpetas y tazas de café destinadas a otros. Ni siquiera podía hablar, pues entre los dientes sujetaba varios bolígrafos. — _Voy a estar fuera por un tiempo, tengo que visitar el planeta principal de los Kaiohs. Me llevo el Sedan aparcado en el Camino de la Serpiente, por si alguien pregunta... Ocupa mi puesto ¿quieres?_

El Becario parecía haber recibido una bofetada. Intentó decir algo, pero tardó demasiado en escupir todo lo que llevaba en la boca….

Luego, grandes lágrimas mudas recorrieron sus mejillas.

... ...

* * *

><p>NOTA DE LA AUTORA— Bueno, me estaba quedando muy largo el capitulo, así que he decidido subirlo en dos partes, para compensar un poco. No quería que se convirtiera en un ladrillo difícil de leer por su longitud (en poco estará el siguiente, igual dentro de un mes)<p>

Voy a intentar compensar un poco lo parado que ha estado todo: He tardado en actualizar, ya lo habéis notado. Por eso, he intentado comenzar a escribir lo antes posible y así podáis ver que la cosa no ha muerto. Haber si puedo publicar una vez al mes o cada dos meses.¿Que os parece la trama? ¿Os está gustando?:

Sé que puede resultar molesto, porque hay muchos cambios de personaje y puntos de vista (de periódico, una tertulia televisiva, la radio encendida, conversaciones telefónicas, noticias tras noticias, de pronto Roshi recordando una diálogo con Baba…) Mas adelante, Piccolo y Yamcha tendrán sus propias tramas paralelas, ocurriendo a la vez que la aventura de Roshi y Lunch, lo que puede ser lioso. Hay gente que no les agrada este tipo de cosas, pero espero que no os incomode. Cuando algo os parezca innecesario, no penséis eso, es una pista para entender que sucede, una pieza del rompecabezas por resolver.

Los Aullidos rodeando la Gran Puerta del Diablo: Mucha de la trama de la historia está basado en un gran episodio de relleno, el numero 81 (después de del torneo de Baba, y antes de la aparición del Rey Piccolo). Ya digo que no soy fan de todos los episodios de relleno de Dragon Ball Z (algunos desvirtúan mucho los personajes, aunque amo el episodio de la licencia para conducir XD), pero me gustan mucho los episodios de relleno de la serie original de Dragon Ball (con Goku chiquito) y creo que hay muchas ideas para utilizar. En la introducción de este episodio, cuando la princesa Misa descansa en su alcoba, se oye el aullido de un animal desconocido, lo que me dio la idea para la ambientación de este capitulo. También hay un elemento diferente a la serie, que torna a cambiar el sentido de las cosas (el verdadero origen de las puertas). Espero que os guste.

Tras largo tiempo, los demonios saben como conseguir dinero con el turismo XD.

Oto detalle a tener en cuenta: Según el mapa del universo cósmico de Dragon World, Makai y el Infierno no son lo mismo. Makai es la tierra de los demonios, y está situada en el culo de la esfera que forma el cosmos. El infierno es una zona del mundo de los muertos, y allí las almas son castigadas. Está justo encima del la esfera mortal y por debajo del camino de la serpiente.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, especialmente a vosotras tres, Kumikoson, Lamu Yatsura y JazminM. También gracias a Esplandian por la publicidad en facebook, se hecha mucho de menos sus estupendos relatos por aquí. Por ahora, no habéis faltado a la cita, ni cuando hubo una super parada de meses. Muchas gracias por tomaros un tiempo para leerme y también otro tanto para comentarme. Y si hay alguien que lea el relato de forma silenciosa y no haya comentado (por tiempo, por miedo, porque no sabe que pensar, o porque aún se han decidido a leer y se lo está pensando, o por que simplemente no comenta... Da igual la razon) también a esa persona, les mando un saludo y se lo agradezco.

A todos, Muchas gracias por seguirme y mucho más por comentarme.

* * *

><p>Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama<p>

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


	9. Familia

**Madre no hay más que una...**

**Una historia en el universo de Dragon Ball**

Escrito por Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure

El universo y los Canon Characters no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Dragon Ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama

* * *

><p><strong>9. Familia<strong>

**Familia: ****Nombre dado a un conjunto de individuos unidos a partir de un parentesco, o por la aproximación brotada a partir del desarrollo de un vínculo social.**

El desayuno trascurrió con calma.

Mantequilla en los bordes de un cuchillo, post its y tazas de té verde bañadas por la luz irreal de una bombilla de bajo consumo. La tostadora saltaba al compás de la voz de la Dra. Blood Vessel, la supuesta especialista en problemas amorosos de toda índole, cuyo programa radiofónico aún no había acabado:

… …

_-"…Querida, ¿Por qué notó que te aterra contarme tu problema?"_

_-"No tenía que haber llamado. Me siento estúpida. Pero… No tengo a nadie con quien hablar. Nadie que no me llame… loca"_

_-"Escucha: Nadie sabe quien eres, y yo no voy a juzgarte ¿Qué te pasa?"_

_-"He conocido a alguien que me ha cambiado la vida, pero lo nuestro es imposible. Soy mecánico, y trabajo en un garaje especializado en tunear motocicletas. Allí nos conocimos. Él un cliente frecuente... Dios, fue como en las películas. Saltó como la dinamita; fuego, magia, mariposas en el estomago. Todo y mucho más… Si bien, que importa: Yo soy humana y él es un cocodrilo antropomórfico..."_

_-"Ya veo"_

_-"Yo nunca pensé que ocurriría. Desearía que no hubiera ocurrido, aunque, otra parte de mí no cambiaria nada. ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

_-"Antes de nada, dime ¿Por qué has decidido llamar ahora?"_

_-"Porque, por alguna razón que desconozco, hoy él ha tomado una resolución: Dice que deberíamos intentarlo. Siempre creí que yo era un juego para él, que me olvidaría pronto... Parece que no lo soy. Pero, no hago más que pensar en los perjuicios, en el odio de la gente, y en lo que mi familia y amigos pensaran. Es imposible que podamos tener hijos. ¿Cómo tendremos una vida normal?"_

_-"Calma, no llores, clama… ¿Mejor?... Sé que es muy difícil no especular en lo que los demás dirán. O en los impedimentos. Ahora, yo te aconsejo que, por un momento, te olvides de todo y seas sincera contigo misma. Piensa en lo que tú quieres y en lo que sientes…"_

_-"Cuando estoy con él, el mundo no me importa. Pero el mundo sigue allí…"_

… …

— _Maestro ¿Qué tal están todos? —_ Se limitó a decir Lunch, limpiándose con la punta de la lengua un minúsculo rastro de confitura de naranja_. _Se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, en una cuca mesita de cocina_— ¿Sigue manteniendo el contacto con ellos?_

—_Bueno, con unos más que con otros, pero sí. Conozco como les va en la vida ¿Qué te gustaría saber?_

— _En general: hábleme un poco de cada uno… —_ Ella pareció encogerse sutilmente, pero sus ojos chispeaban interesados. Era mucho más agradable hablar de las amistades que de los demonios. _— ¿Krilin sigue viviendo con usted en la pequeña islita?_

Cerca tenía un blog de notas y un rotulador, dispuesta a dejar un pequeño esquema a su otra personalidad: No siempre debía olvidar al cambiar de estado, o eso pensaba el anciano, puesto que ambas debían compartir el mismo cerebro. No obstante, una gran parte del tiempo, Lunch necesitaba las notas para hacer memoria, o si no, se sentía realmente perdida. Algún problema debía haber allí dentro, pues él, que tenía un talento especial para casi poder leer la mente de las personas (si encontraba el ki o el foco del pensamiento ajeno) con su amiga simplemente veía imágenes desbordadas y inconexas que no parecían encajar en ningún puzzle.

— _Por supuesto, con su familia. —_ Roshi no se hizo de rogar._ —_ _ Pero decidimos mudarnos. ¿Te acuerdas de esa hermosa isla en la que vivimos un tiempo? ¿Dónde Krilin, Goku y Yamcha entrenaron? Nos hemos instalado muy bien allí, aunque ahora hay muchas más casas, más habitantes y está más comunicada. Después de todo, Krilin y N18 creían que Marron necesitaba ir a la escuela y relacionarse con niños... _— y frenó sus palabras, al darse cuenta que los datos estaban anticuados_— Bueno… ya no es tan niña, va al instituto como toda una señorita…_

Roshi se levantó para rebuscar entre sus cosas. Volvió con su billetero y empezó a sacar pequeñas instantáneas de todas las personas que significaban algo para él (incluida la misma Lunch). El viejo luchador no había tomado esposa, ni había forjado un linaje. Si bien, la gente con la que habia compartido su vida era la única familia que necesitaba y estaba muy orgulloso cada uno de ellos. Desde su amada tortuga hasta Tsuru Sennin, que (aunque su relación terminó de la peor de las maneras) aún ocupaba un escueto rincón del corazón de Kame Sennin, dentro de una imagen raída en blanco y negro.

Tras un repaso, ofreció una de las fotos a Lunch para que pudiera verla.

Era una barbacoa en el porche de "Kame house". Enfundados en delantales, Krilin, N18 y su hija (una adolescente encantadora con los rasgos de ambos) sonreían ante la cámara. También Umigame se encontraba presente, devorando una hoja de lechuga y sin dar muestras de envejecer. El flash había revelado la naturaleza no humana del androide; pues su frío iris se veía más deslumbrante de lo normal, de un color programado, asemejándose a los ojos muertos de una muñeca mecánica. A pesar de todo, intentaba mirar a Marron con todo el amor que puede tener una madre.

A la vez, Lunch notaba que había algo diferente. No estaba segura… Un detalle insignificante que primera vista no lograba ver pero, por alguna razón, podía entrever…

— _Parecen tan felices_…—señaló con humilde satisfacción, apoyando ambos codos en la mesa — _¿Krilin y N18 trabajan?_

— _Claro, N18 ha montado un negocio en la isla: Regenta una tienda de ropa con precios astronómicos. Según ella, era necesario algo de clase en un ambiente tan pueblerino. Yo no entiendo de eso, mas es una vendedora despiadada que conoce los puntos débiles de sus clientes. Y tengo que decirlo, las mujeres creen que sí compran sus vestidos, o siguen sus consejos, se mantendrán tan hermosas y jóvenes como ella. ¡Como si el secreto de N18 tuviera que ver con la moda y los complementos!...— _el anciano se sirvió otra taza del humeante té antes de seguir. El agradable calor de la infusión devolvía el vigor a sus huesos ajados. _— Krilin prefiere hacer cosas esporádicas. Consiguió un trabajo llevando las cuentas de la lechería de la isla, pero era demasiado aburrido y sedentario para él. Al final, prefirió encargarse en llevar los pedidos, porque terminaba enseguida gracias a sus habilidades. Y eso le daba tiempo para cuidar de Marron, practicar y llevar la casa._

— _No me diga que es el "ama de casa". _

—_Uhm, yo diría que sí. Y se le da muy bien, has sido una buena "maestra" para él... — _tras el comentario, Kame Sennin vio como Lunch inclinaba la cabeza, con un gesto encantadoramente cohibido_. —… Pero No tiene tu toque para la cocina: Krilin siempre se pasa con las especias. Además, no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra._

Ella entrecerró los ojos de manera tierna:

— _Únicamente pretende cuidar de usted._

—_Bah, que tontería— _le espetó Roshi con un gruñido, añadiendo esto al ver la expresión divertida de la mujer. —_ ¡No te rías! No exagero: Un día, me iba a tomar una cervecita, y va Krilin y me dice "Traiga, maestro, que ya se la sirvo yo" ¿Te parece normal? ¡Qué soy viejo, no manco! ¡Todavía recuerdo como se abre una maldita lata de cerveza! Me lavaría hasta el culo si se lo permitiera._

— _No sea vulgar, maestro._

— _Hay algo que sí me gustaría que hiciera…—_Roshi se curvó un poco para contemplar el rostro de su antiguo alumno, y una agradable expresión alumbró su arrugada frente. —_ Ya que parece que ha alcanzado su máxima capacidad en fuerza, me gustaría que Krilin se decidiera a entrenar algún jovencito, o jovencita. Creo que se siente un poco inspirado por la relación de Goku con sus discípulos, pero no le veo dispuesto a empezar a trasmitir sus conocimientos. Una pena, ya le conoces, es demasiado modesto para verse como un buen profesor. _

— _¿Qué cree usted?_

— _Yo pienso que sería un estupendo maestro: Krilin podría tener más talento para enseñar que Goku, es paciente y justo, y con los pies en el suelo. El estilo de la escuela tortuga tendría el futuro asegurado si él lo viera de la misma forma._

— _Me alegro de que tenga una familia… Se merecía ser feliz. —_fue la respuesta de ella, antes de cambiar de tema_. _Lunch sentía un gran aprecio por Krilin, pues ambos convivieron durante bastante tiempo en "Kame House", y su relación por entonces fue estrecha. Finalmente los sueños del joven monje se habían hecho realidad en todos los sentidos, y en el fondo de su alma fragmentada eso la llenaba de satisfacción. _— ¿Le va bien también a_ _Umigame? _

— _Ni me lo menciones: Está insoportable. INSOPORTABLE._

— _Oh, dios mío… Ya entiendo. — _Lunch dejó los ojos en blanco en cuanto recordó la costumbre más vergonzosa de la tortuga marina_. — Su época de celo era por estas fechas._

—_Exacto, y tú ya sabes como es cuando tiene el celo. — _Continuó el maestro Roshi, meneando frustrado la cabeza_. — Es horroroso. Parece un niñato. No hace más que llorar, frotarse contra los muebles, y decir que nadie le comprende y que se quiere morir. Le he mandado a que siga su instinto. ¡Que se busque una novia para enterrar huevos en la arena! No puede volver a casa hasta que se le pase el calentón, haber si así hace lo que tiene que hacer y nos deja a todos tranquilos. _

Si bien, Lunch tenía un brillo ausente. Estaba más pendiente en la fotografía que en escuchar lo que le decían. Acababa de ver aquello que, a primera vista, había estado pasando por alto.

¿Cómo era posible? Lo había tenido frente a sus ojos…

— _¡Oh, ahora lo veo! ¡Marron tiene nariz! _— indicó, dando un pequeño respingo sobre su asiento.

— _Ah si. Hace mucho que no la ves: Fue mi regalo por su treceavo cumpleaños. —_ Roshi sonrió con un paternal orgullo que no podía mitigar. —_ Ella siempre ha estado algo acomplejada por no tenerla. Krilin era exótico, pero las chicas deben sentirse hermosas. Así que, vendí una de esas antiguallas de doscientos años que tenía guardabas y no valían más que para chupar polvo, compré dos billetes y le dije: "Niña, si vas a empezar una nueva vida, vas a empezarla bien guapa. Nos vamos a una Clínica de Belleza en la Capital Oeste para que den una trompa como dios manda". Y aquí la tienes..._.

El anciano tosió descaradamente al sentir la mirada de su amiga, expectante a que añadiera algo más:

— _No me gustan estos tiempos superficiales, ya lo sabes. Parece que todas las tías buenas han de pasar por quirófanos (¿Es demasiado pedir que un pobre viejo como yo pueda tocar un par de genuinas domingas?). Pero, esto no es lo mismo..._

Lunch se percató de que muchas de las fotografías eran de la muchacha, y una sonrisa se instaló en su corazón: Marron riendo, Marron jugando a las cartas con el maestro, Marron con su nuevo vestido escolar… Y no eran fotos pervertidas.

De todas las mujeres que vivían en la Galaxia del Norte, había una que nunca tendría que preocuparse por los acercamientos licenciosos de Kame Sennin... A los ojos del anciano, Marron siempre sería la niñita que él había ayudado a educar y, en su estilo, lo más parecido a una autentica nieta...

— _Es una nariz para una chica que siempre se ha visto diferente a las demás. –_La mujer se apresuró a decir algo, antes que el silencio fuera incomodo. —_ Le queda muy bien, está guapísima. _

— _¿Verdad? La forma de su cara lo pedía….Haber si el tonto de Goten se da cuenta: Creo que ella está un poco coladita por él._

— _¡No me lo creo!— _ interrumpió Lunch al momento, admirada por los cambios. —_ El tiempo pasa volando... Los miro y me siguen pareciendo tan… tan pequeños..._

Entre las fotografías, encontró varias instantáneas de la Familia de Son Goku: Gohan, cada día más maduro y estirado, compartiendo un beso con su hermosa esposa Videl. Goten, un joven de cabello salvaje difícil de domar, posando con un blanco atuendo de cocinero junto a una orgullosa Chi-chi. O el mismo guerrero Saiyan que, sin prestar atención al objetivo, parecía estar enseñando un nuevo movimiento a una niña morena a la que Lunch no conocía de vista, pero sí de oída.

Debía ser Pan, la hija de Son Gohan, con unos delatores rasgos faciales que proclamaban a gritos su origen.

— _Vaya, desconocía que Goten estudiaba para ser chef…— _Lunch se veía algo desorientada; un poco triste y culpable. Demasiadas cosas habían pasado sin ella. —_ Sabía que Trunks estaba interesando en la empresa familiar, y por eso Bulma estuvo buscándole un puesto en Capsule Corporation. Uno que pudiera compaginar con los estudios. Pero, de Goten, no sabía nada._

— _Bueno, si existe algo que entusiasme en esa casa, sin duda es la comida... Bah, no me hagas caso, le estoy quitando merito al pobre chico. Creo que Goten tiene mucho talento y disfruta con lo que hace. Como trabajo no le faltara: Ya Satan se ha ofrecido a colocarle en uno de sus negocios. _

— _Que bien, ¿no? _

— _Si, pero Goten no parece interesado_… —indicó el anciano, a la vez que se apoderaba de la ultima rebanada tostada_. — Es un luchador, y quiere conseguir meritos por si mismo. Eso si, yo le di mi consejo._

— _¿Cuál?_

— _Si no quiere arruinarse con su futuro restaurante, ya puede ir pensando en rebajar las raciones de comida. Las personas normales no comen igual que los miembros de su familia._

—_Oh cielos. — _Lunch empezó a reír de buena gana, al recordar las cantidades exorbitantes que se había visto obligada a preparar para la tripa sin fondo del jovencito Son Goku. —_ Por lo menos, en su restaurante nadie pasaría hambre._

—_No, hambre no, desde luego. Indigestiones, a cientos._

El anciano hizo una pausa tras la broma, mientras contemplaba atentamente la imagen del más joven de los hermanos híbridos. Después, sus gafas revelaron un centelleo picaron de quien tiene información de primera mano:

—_Hay que decirlo, Goten es un chico estupendo. — _dijo. —_ Un tanto "cabeza loca", pues se deja manipular por Trunks a la hora de la verdad…_

Poniéndose en pie, Lunch empezó a recoger la cubertería utilizada y fue retirándola dentro del fregadero. Pero antes, regaló al anciano un atisbo de complicidad con esta pregunta:

— _¿El cerebro pensante?_

— _¿Trunks? Uhm…_

Roshi estaba mirando una hermosa fotografía de los dos amigos, criados casi como hermanos, haciendo el payaso ante el enfado fingido de sus madres:

Trunks. Guapo, extremadamente rico y seguro de si mismo. Lo conocieron bajo dos formas: Como un luchador venido del futuro buscando esperanza; y como lo que en este tiempo era, el heredero de un príncipe planetario y de una magnifica inventora. Ahora, parecía un tanto perdido en un mar de experiencias nuevas, como si quisiera encontrarse a sí mismo y demostrar cual era su lugar en el mundo.

Son Goten. Menos atractivo, con un aspecto ligeramente pueblerino y tierno. Aunque quisiera ocultarlo tras un cabello feroz y mal cortado, era como una gota de agua idéntica al mar que la formó… Allí estaban; la mirada, el gesto y el mismo corazón sincero, heredados de su padre junto con su valor. Y ¿Por qué no decirlo? sin saberlo y sin importarle, dueño de la adoración pueril de la pequeña Marron, demasiado niña para distinguir el amor verdadero…

Dos muchachos extraordinarios, con toda la vida por delante.

Únicamente los dioses podían saberlo… Igual, dignos hijos de sus padres, estaban destinados a grandes cosas cuando llegase el momento…

—… _Llamémoslo así. — _finalmente alegó, dejando de lado tanto la imagen como sus pensamientos_. — De todas formas… Algo me dice que Son Goten no es tan mosquita muerta como aparenta. Ey, yo les comprendo: Están en la edad de buscar problemas… Lógico que Marron le ponga ojitos. Pero él no la presta mucha atención. _

— _Pobre Marron._

El Maestro Roshi negó con la cabeza rápidamente:

—_Bah, de pobre nada, ella también es un caso: Tiene la autoestima de su padre y el temperamento de su madre. Una peligrosa combinación…_

Lunch formuló el siguiente tema, sintiendo el agua y el lavavajillas resbalando entre sus dedos:

— _¿Gohan y Videl siguen viviendo en el monte Paoz?._

— _Pues si, con Son Goku y Chi_-_chi. Pero no vayas a pensar que están tan aislados como antes. Se han fundado nuevos pueblos. Hay muchos labriegos y guardabosques que viven a unos cuantos kilómetros del monte Paoz junto con sus familias. Incluso la Aldea Aru, aunque siga llamándose igual, ha dejado de ser una pequeña villa. Creo que Goku hecha de menos la soledad de las montañas, si bien, uno debe acostumbrarse al cambio. Así es la vida._

— _¿Son felices?_

— _¿Gohan y Videl? Pienso que sí. No les veo demasiado, pero creo que se complementan bien, y Pan es una criatura estupenda. Cuesta creer que crezca tan deprisa... Videl no ha querido seguir los pasos de su padre y ser una luchadora famosa, lo que dice mucho de su temperamento: Prefiere ser educadora en un Parvulario de la Aldea Aru, y también imparte clases de defensa personal. Gohan es físico, ya lo sabes, en la Universidad de Ciudad Satan. Pero ahora, creo que se quiere dedicar a escribir, o alguna cosa rara por el estilo... La verdad, cuando habla del trabajo yo no le escucho demasiado..._

El maestro estiró el cuerpo hacia delante, levantándose levemente, e hizo señas para que la mujer se acercase. Luego, usando un tono confabulador, dejó caer una insinuación poco disimulada:

—_Por cierto, aunque las fuentes lo nieguen. Creo que el Great Saiyaman y su intrépida ayudante no han colgado los uniformes aún… — _pero, al comprobar que su amiga no parecía estar deduciendo lo que le decía, añadió_— Vaya, veo que no me entiendes. Creí que lo sabias: ya te lo contare en otro momento. _

— _¿Y Chi-chi y Goku?_

— _Pues mejor que bien, a su manera, claro…— _Por un segundo, Kame Sennin se veía más apocado_, y _ella creyó que se avergonzaba un poco lo que estaba a punto de decir—._ Te voy a contar una cosa, pero no lo digas: No aposte por ellos._

— _Oh, Maestro…_

Al sentir la mirada de dulce reproche de Lunch, Roshi se sonrojó más de lo que estaba:

— _Si, lo sé. No está bien pensar ese tipo de cosas, pero… Son Goku no tenía madera de marido y, aún me lo sigue pareciendo. Siempre hará lo que le venga en gana. Y Chi-chi vivía en otra dimensión ajena a esto. La comprendo, las situaciones no eran fáciles para una mujer que solamente quiere una vida tranquila. Pero nunca me gustaron sus neuras. Ya era rarita de pequeña. —_luego punteó, encogiéndose de hombros. — _No me mires así, lo era: Por alguna razón, que todavía no entiendo, me clavó un hacha en la cabeza..._

Después, el viejo luchador no dijo nada más por un rato.

Se dispuso a contemplar como su amiga iba secando los platos y los cubiertos, antes de guardarlos en el aparador. La radio, la tercera voz, era un murmullo en el ambiente. Cuando ella terminó y se sentó para volver anotar en el blog, las palabras de él tenían una tersura más comprensiva:

— _Me equivoque. — _Indicó_— Al final, parece que Chi-chi comprendió que nunca tendría una vida normal teniendo un cónyuge alienígena. Ahora les veo mejor, como si hubieran superado un largo viaje. No sé si me entiendes… A pesar de que, cada vez es más evidente que ella podría morir de vieja antes que él._

—_Oh, ¿Por qué dice eso? No hable así de la muerte._

La pupila de ella menguó por un instante. La luz artificial provocaba que el iris y el cabello se vieran más claros, azul cielo nublado o azul de un tardío amanecer. Y, en la comisura de su boca, eran ahora patentes las finas líneas de la madurez que rara vez Roshi lograba distinguir:

— _Lo digo porque es verdad— _tras un suspiró, el maestro parecía un poco más taciturno_. — Aún falta mucho, Chi-chi practica las artes marciales y se mantiene estupenda. Todavía es joven en su madurez. Mas, hay que ser ciego para negar que Son Goku y Vegeta no envejecen de la misma forma que sus esposas. Yo no entiendo de extraterrestres, pero bien podrían vivir más incluso que sus hijos. Así que, si fueran listos, aprovecharían el tiempo. _

Tras meditar un rato lo que acababa de escuchar, Lunch preguntó a continuación:

— _¿Piensa que Goku está aprovechando el tiempo?_

— _Puede. Me parece que él se ha dado cuenta y se ha vuelto más casero, dentro de sus posibilidades (sin abandonar del todo su tendencia a desaparecer y volver cuando uno menos lo espera). Tiene un huerto de nabos, ¿recuerdas? Y creo que solamente cuida de la tierra para satisfacer a su esposa… Pero también… Hay cansancio._

— _¿Cansancio?_

— _Creo que está decidido a vivir el resto de la existencia en paz hasta que llegue su hora, en una verdadera paz, con la gente que ama. Y, si tiene que luchar, será por diversión y contra un amigo al que respete. Goku siempre ha querido tener un adversario más fuerte, un motivo para superarse. Pero jamás ha querido tener un Enemigo, o una Némesis maligna._

Lunch se tomó su tiempo. Pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza, muy lentamente y de manera adorable, dudando de si misma.

— _Es… Si, creo que lo entiendo._

— _Supongo que por eso Uub es tan importante para él... — _Roshi hecho el peso hacia atrás con la intención de recostarse mejor en su silla, fijando su vista en la ventana y en el paisaje de montaña_. _Ya no había rastro alguno de la noche, y el azul celeste era intenso y sin nubes. _— Será su rival, será su amigo. Pero también será su heredero cuando él no esté. Alguien que tomará las riendas cuando un mal amenace al planeta. O al universo. En este momento de su vida, Goku ha hecho de enseñar su nueva aventura. Así yo lo veo_.

— _¿Ese Uub es su único discípulo?_

— _Oh no, aparte entrena a su nieta, aunque Piccolo también está interesado en instruirla. Y luego está ese gato del demonio…_

— _¿Gato?_

En la mente de Lunch se fue abocetando la imagen de un animal de compañía con un lindo cascabel. Al intuirlo, Roshi sonrió.

—_Oh, no un gato de verdad. — _aclaró rápidamente, a la par que su ceño se torcía. No había mucha estima por el sujeto en cuestión. _— Es un nekomajin, un espíritu sobrenatural e inmortal de la naturaleza. No sé que rayos pensaba Son Goku para tomarlo bajo su tutela. Es un tipo descarado, un sinvergüenza… Cada vez que me mira, parece que se burla de mí. ¡Qué poco respeto por las canas!.. Ah, también Goku está interesado en tentar a Bra._

— _¿Tentar a Bra? ¿Con las artes marciales_?.— La frente de Lunch fulguraba en su intento por hacer memoria. —_ Esa es la hija de Vegeta y Bulma._

— _Pues sí, lo es. Pero Bra, como Son Gohan, es muy inteligente y no tiene deseos de luchar. Ha nacido con el ingenio de su madre y creo que será tan avispada como ella a la hora de construir cosas (ya veremos si hereda también su mala leche). Un día, le compre un helado para no tener que oírla hablar de mecánica quántica… Gohan y Bra no son como Goten, Trunks y Pan. Estos han nacido con corazón guerrero. _

— _¿Y a Vegeta le parece bien?_

— _Pues, por lo que tengo entendido, la idea fue suya: Él piensa que Son Goku, o Kakarot como lo llama, es blando como adiestrador. Y así, igual Bra se anima más al verlo como un juego. Después de todo, su amistad con Pan es un gran aliciente._

— _Creí que era muy orgulloso y no le agradaba Goku. Siempre los he visto pelear por todo._

Entre las fotografías, había una bastante antigua (La inauguración del hotel de Mister Satan, una de las últimas reuniones a las que Lunch asistió). Sentados en una mesa redonda atiborrada con platos y sobras de alimentos, se podía ver a los dos guerreros gritándose con todas sus fuerzas. Estaban riñendo por un exquisito aperitivo que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, ante las risas o la consternación de sus seres queridos.

— _Bueno, esos son los mejores rivales. Tienes razón cuando dices que siempre están compitiendo, en hijos y en fuerza… — _observó Roshi tras unos minutos, dejando ver que no podía ocultar su genuino amor por las artes marciales y por todo lo que estas significaban en la vida de los que saben apreciar el Camino. —…_ Si bien, todos necesitamos a una persona que nos motive para superarnos. En Vegeta, por ejemplo, algo lo impulsó a tomar su destino cuando ambos se enfrentaron al Monstruo Buu. Lo que pasó, yo no lo sé, eso pertenece a Goku y a Vegeta. Pero él cambió. Creo que encontró su papel en el mundo…_

Sus palabras se silenciaron y miró cara a cara a la mujer, con una seriedad latente cual corazón_._

— _Hasta entonces, yo había intentado aceptarle, sobretodo por Bulma, y porque necesitábamos aliados contra nuevos enemigos. Pero esa terrible sombra no se me iba de la cabeza. _

— _¿Qué sombra, maestro?_

— _Esa sombra de haberle visto por televisión, cuando llegó por vez primera a la tierra, siendo la terrible amenaza espacial que pretendía destruirnos. Por esa amenaza, ya uno de mis alumnos había muerto, el más fuerte y lleno de vida, y otros fueron siguiéndole... Así era, cuesta perdonar. Pero, después de la derrota del Monstruo Buu, todo eso quedó definitivamente atrás._

— _¿Y que hace Vegeta ahora?_ — Lunch se atrevió a preguntar, aún un poco vacilante. El dialogo del anciano despertaba en ella, aunque no fuera consciente, sentimientos perdidos y olvidados. Tantas cosas habían cambiado, quedando ella atrás…

—_Pues está haciendo lo mismo que Goku: Entrenar a la siguiente generación. Creo que, a pesar de no admitirlo, Vegeta ha visto en él una especie de modelo a seguir para vivir en paz en la Tierra, ser un Saiyajin y un humano a la vez. Aunque sea con sus métodos y a su manera. Y en cuanto vio que Goku entrenaría a un muchacho, él decidió hacer lo mismo…. — _Roshi dejo escapar por la boca un sonoro eructo de una comida bien digerida._ — Vegeta piensa que es una perdida de tiempo el no centrarse exclusivamente en la sangre Saiyajin. No quiere entrenar humanos o seres que no tengan verdadero potencial para la lucha. Así que Trunks y Goten están en su punto de mira y es exigente con ellos (no tiránico, pero es duro). En cuanto Goku eligió a Uub, Vegeta habló con Goten y le dejó las cosas claras, que se acababan las tonterías de los "clase baja" y eso de ser vago con los entrenamientos. Menos mal que les deja salir con chicas. Si no, tendría unas cuantas palabritas conmigo. _

Lunch se vio en la obligación de sonreír ante la broma. Difícilmente se podría imaginar al buen viejecito riñendo a un hombre como Vegeta, y Roshi era el primero en tener esto en cuenta. Como mucho, eso pasaría con bastantes copas de más.

— _Vaya ¿Y Goku está contento? — _curioseó ella.

—_Claro, él mismo reconoce que no es el maestro apropiado para enderezar a su hijo. Y Goten nunca ha tenido miedo de Vegeta. Desde niño, lo ha visto como el padre de Trunks. — _A Lunch le pareció que un escalofrió iba recorriendo la columna de su venerable amigo, el cual necesitó hacer una pausa._ — Ejem, la que no estaba tan conforme fue Chi-chi, y hubo algunos problemillas serios que mejor no te cuento… Oh, cambiando de tema: Oolong ya no vive con Krilin y conmigo, ni tampoco con Bulma._

— _¿No? Yo pensaba que sí ¿Dónde está ahora?_

— _Se cansó de tanto ambiente familiar e hijos por cuidar. Así que se fue con Yamcha y Puar al Desierto del Diablo. Hace poco les hice una visita (no puedes ni imaginarte el calor que hace, es un puñetero horno). Viven en la casa que tenía Yamcha en su juventud, aunque bastante remodelada. La han adornado como un piso de solteros y, para mi gusto, necesitan mobiliario (ya sabes que Yamcha siempre ha sido algo tacaño, aunque Oolong es más abierto a las necesidades materiales y lo compensa). — _entonces él lanzó una mirada confusa que acentuaba sus años._ — Eso si, el desierto ya no es tan desierto: Han construido nuevas autopistas que lo cruzan, y se han levantado asentamientos turísticos y casinos, pues mucha gente parece interesada en veranear allí. Cosa que no entiendo ni entenderé ¡si no hay más que arena y piedras! _

— _¿Y Yamcha sigue jugando en los Taitans?_

— _Pues no, se retiró cuando llegó a la edad estipulada— _continuó Roshi. _— Lo hizo para no levantar sospechas. La gente empezaba a preguntarse ciertas cosas sobre sus capacidades extraordinarias que él no podía explicar sin hablar de nuestros amigos. En el fondo, siempre ha sido un gran muchacho. Muy leal._

— _Retirado…— _Lunch caviló esta información. _— Me gustaba mucho verle por televisión. Pero aún es muy famoso, seguro que no necesita dinero._

— _No te falta razón. No nada en millones como Bulma, ya sabes, pero las cosas le han ido bien. Ha sido ahorrador, y solamente tiene que firmar unos cuantos autógrafos, inaugurar un establecimiento, o rodar un comercial para llenarse los bolsillos con un buen quintal. Creo que su única molestia es contestar las cartas de sus admiradores de vez en cuando… una vida bastante cómoda, ¿no crees?... _

El Maestro creyó percibir un brillo extraño en la mujer, como si supiera algo que él estaba pasando por alto. Decidió, a pesar de todo, no preguntar y seguir con lo que decía:

— _Mira, creo que… Si, aquí tengo una foto reciente de ellos... Oolong y Puar no cambian, hay que ver la suerte que tienen algunos…_

Y así era, en la imagen estaban los tres amigos, sentado en un coche deportivo Hoi Poi de llamativo color rojo "conquistador de féminas". Los dos "cambia-formas", el gato y el cerdo, seguían viéndose con su aspecto inmutable, como la ultima vez que Lunch tuvo el placer de verlos. Apenas los había visto cambiar desde que los conoció.

Era algo propio de los animales antropomórficos, llamados Yokai en tiempo antiguo, cuyo envejecimiento no seguía las mismas reglas que el humano: Muy pronto, como los animales verdaderos, llegaban a la pubertad. Si bien, después podían llegar a vivir hasta cientos y cientos de años sin apenas envejecer un sólo ápice. Eran espíritus atados al mundo, entre la naturaleza encantada y la terrenal, entre el instinto y la humanidad; porque algunos decidían ser vistos como animales y otros querían comportarse como humanos. Como de igual forma, su origen se perdía en la memoria, ligados con un antepasado común a los Nekomajins y a sus parientes embrujados, o a otros seres de naturaleza mágica como los habitantes de Makai…

De igual forma Yamcha se veía bien. Los años pasaban, pero se asentaban en su cuerpo de la mejor de las maneras. Siempre había sido atractivo y, en su madurez, seguiría siéndolo como el mejor de los vinos, virilmente bronceado por el desierto y con sus cicatrices características consolidando su cara.

Pero sin duda, había un problema con el peinado…

— _No entiendo que ha hecho con su melena. — _Roshi no paraba de dar vueltas a la instantánea, cambiando el ángulo de visión en un intento por hallar una razón. El propio ex-ladrón no parecía realmente contento con su nuevo look, puesto que regalaba a la cámara una mirada asesina por el atrevimiento de inmortalizar el momento. Tenía el pelo demasiado corto y desemejante, como un loco de un asilo tras el electroshock_ — Se había dejado una coleta que le quedaba muy bien. Por lo menos, podía haberse rapado bien el pelo y no hacerse esto. No comprendo a los hombres de hoy en día... Supongo que es una moda nueva… ¿Dónde iba? ah, si, te estaba hablando de Yamcha. Eso no quiere decir que no se aburra: Por un tiempo quiso ser guardaespaldas, mas me parece que no fue muy afortunado…_

— _Maestro…_

— _¿Si?_

— _Eso ya lo sabía…_

— _Ah bueno… Creí que no…— _Dentro de la mente de Roshi, algo relampagueó. Fue como si dos cables hicieran contacto._ — Un momento, ¿A qué te refieres con eso de "ya lo sabía"?_

La mujer desapareció enigmáticamente sin decir nada y, tras ruido de trastos y muebles movidos, regresó con una caja de cartón rustico con una frase toscamente escrita "Un regalo para Yamcha".

—_ Ábrala, maestro… _

— _¿Qué demonios tienes aquí?_

Lunch estaba completamente ruborizada, pero una tímida sonrisita aflictiva iba apareciendo en su boca.

— _Pues… supuestamente será mi regalo de fin de año para él. Aunque ha sido idea de "la otra"._

Dentro de la caja estaba una espesa trenza negra de pelo humano, junto a dos fotografías hechas con cámara instantánea:

La primera mostraba a un Yamcha aún con su largo cabello, descansando sobre una cama rutinaria más propia de un motel de carretera. La babilla y los ojos vidriosos dejaban entrever que estaba k.o. por un narcótico.

En la segunda imagen se podía ver a la oxigenada cazarecompensas en su furgoneta, haciendo el signo de la victoria cara a la galería. A su lado, en el asiento de copiloto, había un aterrado ricachón de aspecto mafioso, cuya boca y manos estaban sujetos con cinta aislante.

Roshi miró más atentamente y vio que había algo escrito en ésta. Era la fiera letra de la Lunch "Mas suerte para la próxima vez que nuestros caminos se junten, amigo. Unas veces se gana y otras se pierde".

— _Será posible, ahora lo entiendo todo… Recuérdame que nunca compita contra ti_…— El anciano de buena gana empezó a reír y no paró hasta que sintió una punzada en el estomago.

Ella, sintiéndose avergonzada y culpable a más no poder, preguntó:

— _Él no lo sabe aún ¿Creé usted que se enfadará mucho conmigo?_

— _Bah, que se enfade: Él era guardaespaldas y tú cazabas… — _Roshi fue rápido, corrigiendo sus palabras al ver una posible reprimenda perfilándose en su amiga. —_ Quiero decir, "ella" cazaba gente. Tenía que suceder la confortación tarde temprano. Y la broma tiene su gracia._

Lunch no podía ser un digno oponente para el talento de Yamcha, pero había utilizado la astucia y la malicia para salirse con la suya, y eso era algo que el anciano admiraba.

Si bien su amiga no parecía muy segura ante sus palabras. No quiso decirlo, pero para sus adentros, un pensamiento se estableció: "_Como se nota que esto no le ha pasado a usted_".

— _¿Y qué tal están los tres? ¿Se divierten juntos? — _preguntó ella, cerrando la caja con la prueba de su "delito".

— _Bueno… Al principio, estaban estupendamente juntos. Pero ya sabes que los amigos son para pelearse._

— _¿Qué ha pasado, maestro?_

La mano de Roshi se movió de arriba abajo como si quisiera rebatir la importancia del asunto:

— _Bah, ese puerco es un idiota cuando quiere, no tiene remedio… Cuando fui a visitarles, al ver que casi no se hablaba con Yamcha, se lo pregunte a Puar: Tiene que ver con el trabajo de Oolong... _

— _No sabía que tenía un empleo._

— _Oh, claro, Oolong consiguió un puesto como barman en un club nocturno. Ejem, en un "host club", uno de esos en los que las mujeres pueden disfrutar de la compañía masculina._

— _¿Un lugar de citas? —_dijo Lunch, resplandeciendo en inocencia. Nunca había sido muy avispada para captar las referencias carnales o las proposiciones del sexo opuesto._ — ¿Para charlar y conocerse mejor? Que bonito ¿No?_

— _Bueno… más o menos. Digamos que allí la gente puede hablar solamente pero, cuando quiere, puede llegar a conocerse mejor en "todos los sentidos"… — _Roshi se aclaró la garganta con un carraspeó gutural_. — "En todos los sentidos", Lunch…_

Ella entrevió la indirecta al fin, pues volvió a sonrojarse:

— _Oh… Ooooh, vaya. Claro… Entonces, ¿oolong es barman allí?_

— _Si, y no se le da mal, la verdad. Yo me lo pase muy bien la noche que fui a verle al local (me hizo un Mojito Sureño para morirse allí mismo de lo rico que estaba), pero no quiso presentarme a su jefe: Menudo amigo, sólo quería saber si había un puesto vacante como "acompañante" de las clientas para un hombre con mi porte... — _después declaró_— Ya sabes que Oolong es un bocazas y un caradura, si bien tiene sentido del humor y es un buen tipo… En el fondo. Los más asiduos le aprecian, y se desternillan con sus chistes y con sus trasformaciones. Así que es bastante popular. Y que rico estaba el Mojito, oye._

— _¿Y Yamcha no le gusta el empleo de Oolong? ¿Por eso discutieron?_

— _Oh, no. Es largo de contar... Cuando Yamcha estaba pasando una mala racha con su novia... _

— _¿Pero existe esa novia? — _Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron interesados.

La novia "fantasma" de Yamcha, a la que nadie lograba conocer (con la excepción de Puar y Oolong, cuyas descripciones eran demasiado concisas) había perseguido las conversaciones del grupo de camaradas durante años y años.

— _No la he visto, pero hable con ella por teléfono. Bulma ha jurado que, de este año, no pasa hasta que él no se la presente de una endemoniada vez... Yo supongo que el hombre tiene sus razones para tanto misterio. Si quiere, ya nos la presentará… — _dijo el anciano, con total tranquilidad. _— ¿Por Dónde iba? El caso es que Oolong le convenció para que trabajara como "chico anfitrión" en el club nocturno; diciéndole que así tendría dinero fácil, conocería chicas y se olvidaría de su amiguita. Aunque se le daba de pena, ya sabes que Yamcha le gustan las mujeres pero se pone nervioso a la hora de la verdad. Al final, como hizo las paces con su novia (y a su antiguo representante en los Taitans le molestaba la mala imagen y amenazó con cortarle el grifo de los anuncios publicitarios) decidió dejarlo… O eso es lo que creyó. Espera, ahora te lo explico… _— e hizo una pausa_, _dejando claro que llegaban a lo mejor de la historia ._ — Parece ser que, después de eso, Oolong se hizo pasar por él las noches que libraba en la barra porque quería beneficiarse a una de las clientas asiduas que tenía Yamcha. Ya sabes, usando su capacidad cambia-forma. Y el muy bicho lo consiguió, je je, quien lo iba a decir. Que astuto es cuando quiere…._

Las blancas cejas de Roshi no paraban de moverse licenciosamente arriba y abajo. Ahora mismo, su mente no estaba precisamente en la cocina…

— _¿Dice qué...? Oh, Maestro, no me cuente detalles… —_dijo Lunch con un hilillo de voz, ansiando ocultar el rubor de su semblante con las manos. Ahora, una parte de ella quiso saber más. _— Pero… ¿Cómo fue posible? Si Oolong no puede estar más de cinco minutos con otra apariencia…_

— _Él y ninguno otro cambia-formas que se precie, ni siquiera un maestro en las trasformaciones. Haber quien es el majo que aguanta la concentración cuando quiere llegar… Ejem, llegar al "momento cumbre" — _indicó Roshi, sin querer ocultar que era un verdadero experto en este tipo de descarada "materia"_. — Usó esos comprimidos especiales que gustan tanto a los animales antropomórficos cambiantes ¿No ves la tele? Esos que ayudan a mantener la transformación mientras uno se "divierte": Yo creo que, después de la viagra, las feromonas de dinosaurio o el arnés para "tres", son el producto que más se vende en los sexshops… _

— _Ay, maestro, déjelo. No quiero saber más..._

— _Perdona, mujer, no quería ser grosero… El caso es que… No fue el único que utilizó las pastillas esa noche._

Ella alzó la vista sorprendida.

— _¿Cómo? No lo entiendo._

— _Digo que la admiradora de "Yamcha" no era para nada humana: Era una cerdita cambia-formas como Oolong, cosa que a ninguno de los dos les hizo la menor gracia. Una pena, si te digo la verdad. Yo ya lo mencione a Oolong: "A ver, hijo ¿por qué te quejas? Te lo has pasado bien y encima has conocido a tu posible media naranja" _

— _¿Y qué dijo? _

— _¿Qué me iba decir? ya sabes como es— _Y Roshi hizo una divertida y muy aproximada imitación de las maneras estridentes de hablar del puerco._ — "Pero ¿está usted loco, viejo? ¡A mí no me gustan las chicas de mi especie!"… Bueno, como comprenderás, Yamcha se siente ofendido por el "robo de identidad". Lo peor fue que su novia creyó que le había puesto los cuernos, y por ahora no está dispuesta a verle ni en pintura. Así quedó la cosa, aunque ya ha pasado más de un año: Es lógico que Yamcha se haya enfadado, pero espero que ambos consigan hacer las paces. Después de todo, llevan siendo amigos tanto tiempo… _

—_Oh, yo también lo espero. Que triste si no vuelven hablarse… _

Pensando en la hora de la comida antes de tiempo, la mujer dejó sobre la mesa un cuenquito con patatas y peladores. Fue deshaciéndose de la piel de los tubérculos con la rapidez particular de las cocineras experimentadas.

Si bien, a pesar de su concentración, Roshi distinguió en ella una turbia palidez de quien se guarda sus deseos: Quería hacer una pregunta.

— _Maestro…— _dijo finalmente_._

— _Dime, Lunch._

— _¿Qué sabe de Ten Shin Han?_

Las gafas ahumadas de Kame Sennin dejaron entrever brillo agudizado sobre el cristal, casi cauto, como si buscaran algún tipo de señal.

Lunch seguían pelando las pieles con la cabeza gacha, paciente y casi indiferente. Mas, ella, como un libro abierto, dejaba constancia de que Ten Shin Han ocupaba, o había ocupado, un lugar extraño y profundo en su centro como mujer. Igual que una débil huella de arena perfecta y difícil de borrar.

— _Bueno — _Fue franco, mas con un deje taciturno y comedido. Roshi temía decir algo que pudiera entristecer a su amiga. _— Yamcha ha ido a verle más que yo: Por lo que tengo entendido, sigue entrenando y perdido en las montañas centrales, cultivando verduras y cuidando de su ganado en compañía de Chaoz. Ya sabes que siempre ha sido dado a no mantener demasiado contacto; pero bueno, eso es algo que no podemos echarle en cara, cada cual es como es. Que digamos, todos nosotros somos un poco así, como él, pero a nuestra manera. Uhmmm… Es feliz con cosas sencillas, intentando superarse a si mismo, y buscando la paz que en su juventud oscura no halló… — _Luego, tomando el segundo pelador, empezó a imitar los movimientos de la experimentada cocinera, sin conseguir ni por asomo los mismos eficientes resultados._ — Eso es algo que ya sabias, ¿verdad? Pensaba que tú seguías viéndole._

— _Hubo un tiempo que si… — _Lunch asintió, con las manos ligeramente sucias por el rastro de la tierra en las patatas. Su voz sonaba muy dulce, como la brisa, pero no carente de cierto desánimo. _— Fui a verle a su granja más de una vez, viví una temporada allí, pero… Usted ya sabe. No parecía que él quisiera… o tal vez fuera yo… _

El anciano se entristeció al oírlo, pero no podía situarse a favor de ninguna de las dos partes.

No se puede hacer que el río dejara de ser río, sin secarlo; como mucho, se puede cambiar su caudal con esmero. Las cosas pueden nacer de pronto, cuando menos lo esperas, o bien, nacen si se trabajan. Pero se supone que no debieran ser tan difíciles, no deberían ser una prueba titánica constante. Hasta para la perseverancia casi antinatural de Lunch debía existir un límite.

Hubo una época, cuando ambos eran unos muchachos con el futuro por delante, en la que Kame Sennin pensó que tarde o temprano ellos serían una pareja, y compartirían la vida tan bien (o tan mal) como todos los enamorados. Claramente, Lunch estaba loca por el valiente cíclope en todos los sentidos. A lo mejor encaprichada en desmedida, como si amara doblemente y demasiado intensamente, como dos mujeres y no una; o igual que si él fuera un premio y no una persona, o una balsa a la que agarrarse. Incluso, bien podían haberse amado por un tiempo y el anciano nunca lo había descubierto, y ahora, simplemente podía especularlo… Ya daba igual.

Roshi sentía a veces deseos de plantarse en la montaña de Ten Shin Han y preguntarle en que rayos estaba pensando para perder tanto el tiempo. Pero sabía que el guerrero no era el culpable, ni el villano de la historia. Ten Shin Han no necesitaba que le dijeran lo que ya sabía.

Él había hecho un voto donde Lunch no parecía estar incluida. No estaba interesado en formar una familia y eligió dar prioridad a las artes marciales antes que al amor (como el mismo Roshi, Tsuru Sennin o el anciano Son Gohan habían hecho). Quería consagrar su vida a intentar alcanzar su máximo potencial, o a una redención por un pasado ya enterrado, pero que lo había forjado como individuo.

Y amar a una mujer como Lunch no era fácil: La paz que ansiaba el guerrero no la seguía. Mas bien, en el paquete se incluía el caos o la inestabilidad, una fiereza naturaleza para transgredir que la mujer no parecía poder refrenar. Era parte de ella tanto como su dulzura.

Y sobretodo, Lunch no podría ser amada por nadie hasta que no se amara a si misma.

¿Aún quedaba un lugar para ellos? ¿Un resquicio que diera forma al amor definitivo? No lo parecía… Quedaban ascuas, ascuas fuertes y eternas, pero no fuego tangible. Eso provocaba que el alma de Roshi se nublara. Sentía aprecio por ambos, tanto por Lunch como por Ten, y le apenaba que el destino no pareciera dispuesto a unirlos. Ni tampoco a separarlos definitivamente…

Ojala existiera una ultima oportunidad...

— _Lo que tuviera que pasar no parecía que fuera a pasar nunca. Y yo me hacia mayor... — _Lunch continuó, cuando creyó que había encontrando las palabras adecuadas_. — Y conocí a otro hombre…_

La patata de Roshi salió disparada de sus manos tras la revelación. La noticia bomba:

— _Lunch, ¿Desde cuando tienes novio? ¿Aún le ves? Podías habérmelo dicho._

— _Oh no, ya no. Terminamos hace tiempo. Pero fue una buena época mientras duró, estuve con él una larga temporada... — _casi susurró ella, meneando incomoda la cabeza _— Maestro ¿Podríamos hablar de otra cosa? Si quiere, se lo cuento en otro momento..._

El anciano fue a replicar, pues no estaba para nada conforme. Luego recapacitó, al ver que Lunch no le apetecía, ni tenía fuerzas, para contar algo que, por su expresión, no había realmente superado. Roshi no entendía completamente todos los misterios del corazón femenino, pero era lo suficientemente viejo para saber que a veces es conveniente ser paciente.

—"_Esta bien, ahora ganas tú, querida. Pero no por mucho tiempo" —_ Se dijo así mismo. Tardara lo que tuviera que tardar, Kame Sennin estaba decidido en encontrar el lugar en el mundo al que Lunch estuviera destinada a aferrarse y pertenecer, fuera el que fuera.

— _Oh, Qué bonita foto de Piccolo… — _ La voz de ella rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos_._

Roshi estiró el cuello y observó junto con su amiga la imagen que le ofrecía: Bajo la profunda sombra de los árboles, había una alta figura que emergía del claroscuro, permaneciendo por decisión propia un poco más alejada de sus camaradas humanos. No estaba realmente separado, pero si ligeramente ausente, como si se integrara de forma sutil y distante en el grupo. Era muy difícil ver su expresión en la oscuridad (exceptuando sus ojos intensos, grandes, de afinadas y penetrantes pupilas) aunque parecía relajado por la postura...

Lunch siguió mirando con más detalle…

Junto a Piccolo estaba el joven Dende, el nuevo "dios de la tierra", disfrutando de una conversación con Gohan. Se lo presentaron en al fiesta inaugural del Hotel de Mister Satan, y fue curiosamente su pareja de baile, pues (de forma tímida, pero deseoso de imitar y descubrir más detalles de la diversión humana) el muchacho namek se había ofrecido voluntario ante el experimento del "twist"…

Pero al otro lado, agarrado del borde de la blanca capa de la figura adulta, había un ser diminuto; también verde, de orejas puntiagudas y con una mirada perspicaz tras unas gafas redondas. Era un niño sin la menor duda, con las piernas delgadas y vientre regordete; mas de una edad indefinida e imposible de decretar (bien podría ser un crío de cuatro años demasiado desarrollado, o un muchacho de nueve muy bajito). Ante el objetivo, sus ojos parecían desconfiados y antipáticos, igual que si la experiencia fotográfica fuera nueva para él y no estuviera muy seguro a que atenerse.

— _Oh, ¿Y este niño? ¿Es hijo de Piccolo?_

El maestro Roshi asintió al momento:

—_Así es. Es Piffaro…_

Lunch se tomó un pequeño tiempo.

—_No sabía que Piccolo estaba casado ¿La mamá es humana? ¿Cuándo conoció a una mujer?_

—_Claro que no está casado _— él soltó una estridente carcajada ante la sugerencia. —_ Piccolo no ha necesitado una mujer porque él no es un hombre. Los Nameks son_ _asexuales y no tienen género_. _Suena raro, ¿cierto? Me alegro de no ser namek: Son una especie muy aburrida, no saben lo que se están perdiendo… ¿De verdad no lo sabías?_

— Si... _alguien me lo comentó hace años, igual Gohan, pero seguramente lo olvide. —_ su amiga se encogió de hombros ligeramente, teniendo en cuenta que su memoria nunca había sido buena por culpa de los estornudos.

Debía reconocer su ridículo conocimiento sobre la vida de antiguo "rey demonio", más un conocido de vista que un amigo. En sus escasos encuentros, ambos no habían intercambiado más de dos o tres palabras, y si lo habían hecho, fue de manera indirecta y en compañía de terceros. E incluso, Lunch tenía la sospecha de que Piccolo se sentía incomodo a la hora de tratarla porque no se sabía su nombre…

— _¿Él tuvo al niño solo? ¿Y también le dio el pecho? _—Fue la posterior pregunta de ella, con su ingenua personalidad que no imaginaba una "concepción alienígena asexual" como algo oscuro— _¿Y cuando nació?_

— _Ay, mujer, que cosas se te ocurren. No tengo ni idea, pero espero que no. Ya de por si, es demasiado inquietante pensarlo… _— el anciano se rascaba su pelado cráneo, esperando hilvanar en sus recuerdos y alejar la imagen de la alimentación de un vástago namek — _Cuando nos reunimos para la 28ª convocatoria del Tenkaichi Budokai, creo que Piffaro ya había nacido. Sería un bebito, o sea lo que sea lo que tengan esos tipos… Y por entonces, el muy sinvergüenza de Piccolo no nos dijo ni pío (exceptuando a Gohan, claro está). Que tonto, nunca he tenido una relación estrecha con él, pero vamos: Yo le hubiera comprado un bonito móvil para la cuna o un peluche… Supongo que le daba vergüenza…_

— _¿Vergüenza?_

El espeso bigote no podía ocultar una picara y maliciosa expresión_._

— _Bueno, sé que le hubiéramos tomado el pelo. No todos los días un grandote como él se convierte en "mamá". Parece tanto un" hombre", que nos olvidamos que no lo es en verdad._

— _Pues, cuando te acostumbras al color y a la mirada dura… — _admitió Lunch, tras haber contemplado con precisión esa apariencia infantil ajena a la estética terrícola _—…_ _ Piffaro es un niño muy guapo. Tiene la nariz respingona de su papá…_

— _Ja, un diablo es lo que es. El muy desvergonzado me llama "pasa arrugada". Acabo rendido las veces que está en mi casa._

— _¿Le hace visitas a Kame House? Que pequeño tan simpático_

El anciano arrugó en entrecejo, dejando claro que no estaba de acuerdo:

— _Alguna vez ha venido con Pan, pues ambos se llevan bien. Me piden que les enseñe técnicas igual que si quisieran golosinas. —_añadió, con un falso sarcasmo que pretendía ocultar una satisfacción por ser aún recordado_. —Estos críos de hoy… Como si todavía fuera el hombre más fuerte del mundo y tuviera algo que enseñar... Pero bueno, cada vez que vienen, les mando hacer recados como comprarme el tabaco, o les hago atravesar lagos con tiburones (pobres bichos). O bien, les mando ayudar a Krilin con los repartos de leche ¿Qué podría enseñarles si ya son más fuertes que yo? Por lo menos se divierten con eso._

El iris de Lunch dejó vislumbrar un verdadero sentimiento de afecto por su amigo_._

— _No diga esas cosas, maestro. Usted es alguien importante para todos nosotros. _

— _Oh, ya lo sé, mujer. Es sólo que me parece que estoy mayor para aguantar niños como Piffaro. — _Kame Sennin se explicó_— Pan y Bra son muy buenacitas en comparación, pero este es un torbellino. Hace demasiadas preguntas, por cualquier cosa… Vale, sé que es normal: Al pobre, lo tienen allí arriba aburrido, perdido entre las nubes del palacio de dios. Por eso se estimula y quiere saberlo todo…_

— _¿Qué tipo de cosas quiere saber?_

— _Pues cosas que me parece muy mal que su padre no le cuente. No me gusta que se tenga a los hijos en la ignorancia. Me preguntó de dónde venían los niños humanos y yo, bueno, quise explicárselo un poco… —_De seguido_, _la mirada del maestro se iba tornando esquiva y avergonzada._ — Ejem, igual, "poco" no es la palabra. A lo mejor me excedí en mi cometido. Pero es que me venía bien ayuda para ordenar mi librería..._

— _Oh, eso está muy bien, los niños necesitan lecturas bonitas para tener habito con los libros… —_ Lunch pensó en la situación de la de la mejor de las maneras. Luego, la experiencia brotó muy despacio, lánguidamente, para dar paso a un grito de bochorno. Acababa de darse cuenta que esos libros no debían ser material inocente _— ¡Maestro! _

— _Bueno, bueno ¿Qué querías que le dijera? ¿El cuento de la cigüeña o el de los repollos? Además, también Goku y Krilin aprendieron con Bob y Margaret, y mira lo bien que crecieron. El saber no ocupa lugar._

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un momento. Aunque Roshi quitaba hierro al asunto, una parte pequeña de su interior creía que Piccolo no pensaría de la misma forma: Al Namek no le gustaría saber que posiblemente el anciano había corrompido la mente de su hijo a tan tierna edad…

— _Otra cosa es que es el típico niño al que dices "no toques el botón rojo" y, cuando no le miras, lo toca y encima pone cara de inocente. —_Él volvió hablar_— Y me parece que es un poquito manipulador y liante para tener tan pocos años. Pero, la cabeza la tiene en su lugar, eso sí, igual en exceso: No sabe muchas cosas y se le puede tomar el pelo. Mas, aprende demasiado deprisa, supongo que es algo normal en los nameks… Es como si pudiera oírle… Esa vocecita aguda que no ha roto un plato en su vida, pero que tarde o temprano hará... _

De improviso, El maestro Roshi se levantó de sopetón del asiento y casi gritó:

— _¡Un momento! ¡Si ahora mismo estoy oyéndole de verdad! ¡Sube el sonido de la radio! _

Lunch así lo hizo. Una voz juvenil y viva emergía de la emisora y contestaba a todas las preguntas que la Dra. Blood Vessel estaba formulando:

… …

_-"… Normalmente no recibo llamadas de oyentes tan jóvenes como tú, dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?"_

_-"Pif… eh, me llamó Ma Jr. Jr."_

_-"Muy bien. Hola, Ma Jr. Jr. ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Sueles escuchar mi programa?"_

_-"Pues no, es un rollo. Pero Mister Popo si, cuando trabaja con las flores y piensa que nadie lo ve"_

_-"Vaya, eres muy sincero ¿Quién es Mister Popo?"_

_- "Y usted es muy curiosa, ¿Sabe?…"_

… …

— _Y tanto que es él. — _proclamó el viejo luchador, con el ceño fruncido. No dio muestras de querer encubrir sus más negativas sospechas ante las intenciones del crío. _— ¿Pero este mocoso que hace hablando aquí? ¿Qué demonios querrá?_

El "supuesto" Ma Jr. Jr. (Piffaro para el maestro Roshi) no se veía muy dispuesto a la hora de ser interrogado de buenas a primeras. No obstante, las defensas de su infantil mente no duraban demasiado:

… …

_-"…Pero claro, usted es una señora: Y mi viejo dice que casi todas las mujeres son unas chismosas, a las que les gusta hablar y hablar, para luego no decir nada importante… No pasa nada, no es su culpa, señora… ¿cómo se llama usted?"_

_- "Dra. Blood, pequeño."_

_-"Ah, vale: A mí también me gusta hablar. Estaría todo el día hablando si me dejaran, pero mi viejo dice que le doy dolor de cabeza… Da igual. Mister Popo es un tipo que vive con nosotros y es muy oscuro, como la noche, y está muy gordo. Mas, es genial y lo hace todo bien"_

_-"Oh, parece que le quieres mucho"_

_-"Oh, si: Mister Popo es el mejor. Me hace juguetes bonitos y me cuenta cuentos, y no le importa que hable demasiado, ni me da capones cuando me porto mal (no como mi viejo, es que mi viejo tiene la mano rápida ¿sabe?) Y Mister Popo tiene los ojos como pelotas de pin-pon y molan un montón, y no hay nada que no pueda hacer... Oiga ¿Me deja dedicarle una canción?"_

_-"Claro, más tarde… Dime, Ma Jr. Jr. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"_

_-"Anda, es verdad. Ya me olvido: Tengo que consultarle una cosa"_

_-"Bien, pues adelante. Voy a ver si puedo ayudarte"_

_-"Es que yo quiero algo que los demás niños de la tierra tienen. Y no sé como conseguirlo… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para tener una madre?..."_

… …

* * *

><p>NOTA DE LA AUTORA— Este capitulo también ha servido para dar mi visión de como viven en el futuro los personajes que tanto queremos. Aunque no concuerda del todo con los acontecimientos del final del manga de Toriyama; como que Son Goku, a pesar de su naturaleza aventurera, se siente más asentado y dispuesto a estar con su familia (aunque sea un poco XD).<p>

En el manga, se dice que los saiyajines tienen una larga juventud, pero no dicen que, como los elfos de Tolkien, vayan a vivir más que los humanos (Seguramente Goku morirá con una edad humana normal, aunque manteniéndose estupendamente; pero eso es algo que Roshi no está del todo seguro. Es un hombre sabio, pero no puede saberlo todo)

Siempre pensé que al final, Goku sentiría la llamada del hogar y la necesidad de tranquilidad, aunque la sed de lucha nunca se consuma del todo. En su caso, me he basado en "Nekomajin Z", un manga que me encanta, pues muestra al Son Goku que siempre he deseado ver: De nuevo con los suyos, entrenando a otros y viviendo en paz (A pesar de su miedo por los roedores) Además, me parece un poco raro el final del manga original, ¿Qué va hacer en la casa de Uub? Es más lógico que Uub se vaya a vivir a casa de Goku, aunque sea después de algunos años.

Otro detalle: Doy una explicación de porque Marron tiene nariz de mayor cuando, de niñita, no la tenía. Creo que es la más acertada explicación, y espero que os guste XD Si tenéis otra mejor, ya sabéis, contármela, ese siempre me ha parecido un misterio.

No sé que pensareis de los estudios de Goten, pero creo que su padre será muy feliz con un hijo cocinero (además, creo que está muy influenciado por Chi-chi y ha pasado mucho tiempo con ella, ayudándola). Hay muchos más detalles que me he inventado: Oolong viviendo con Puar y Yamcha, la tienda de ropa de N18 y que Krilin sea una especie de "señor de la casa". O Vegeta adaptando las enseñanzas de Goku a su manera, e incluso entrenando a un hijo de él. Éste es un cambio importante en el personaje, pero creo que el paso lógico (además, Vegeta seguro que piensa que es mejor maestro que Kakarot XD) También diferencio a Gohan y Bra de Trunks, Pan y Goten. En el final de la serie, Gohan no parecía entender la marcha repentina de su padre. Goten, Trunks e incluso Pan, parecen también desorientados; si bien, a su vez lo comprenden y lo aceptan (aunque es más bien una idea de la Toei). De alguna manera, eso me dio entender que Gohan era más humano, mientras Goten y Trunks, aunque no lo parezcan, tienen corazones saiyajines. Con eso, no quiero decir que Gohan (quien sabe si Bra) no saquen fuerzas increíbles cuando el momento lo requiera. Igual me equivoco, no lo sé, pero espero que os guste a pesar de todo. Por favor, comentar cualquier detalle, os guste o no XD

Más puntos para exponer: En mis fic hay muchos "personajes originales" o OC. Ok, yo tengo que admitir que me gusta crear personajes originales, es un gusto muy particular, y también comprendo que muchos fans no les agrade. Creen que estos tipos interfieren en el devenir los verdaderos protagonistas de la trama, los personajes canónicos, porque se apropian del protagonismo.

Yo no lo creo. Pienso que un personaje bien creado ayuda muchísimo a la narración y aporta una nueva visión que al autor original no se le ocurrió en su momento. Un buen personaje original se hace uno con la trama, ayuda a que ésta tome forma y puede cambiar el destino de un personaje original dependiendo de su importancia, pero no se apodera de la historia. No tiene que ser una Mary Sue, y eso es algo que se nota muchísimo.

Ya os habéis topado con bastantes personajes, que han sido más bien relleno: El cocinero del restaurante enamorado de la conductora de autobuses, la pareja de reporteros del Canal de la Ciudad del Oeste, el cocodrilo motero o Mister Gottmituns y… heheheh ¿alguien ya se ha olvidado de él? El fundador principal del Culto al Cuerpo, Mister Adonis Olimpio ¡Hip Hop!. Mas, ahora si entra un personaje que su sola existencia rompe incluso la continuidad de la historia de Dragon Ball, **Piffaro**.

Piffaro está basado en un personaje que creó mi hermano mayor para sus historias de Dragon Ball (cuando éramos auténticos críos, ha pasado mucho tiempo) Ya entonces era el hijo de Piccolo y tenía gafas (si, estaba cegatón. No parece haber nameks con este tipo de problema; más es una forma de remarcar que Piffaro no es un namek común al haber nacido en la tierra y ser descendiente de Daimao; es una forma simbólica de decir que tiene ciertos "problemas terrestres" como la ceguera humana); aunque su personalidad era diferente y también su nombre. Siempre me gustó la idea y la he reutilizado, pero cambiando mucho al personaje. Eso si, rompe la continuidad de Dragon Ball (y su muy posible continuación en Dragon Ball Online). Por ahora, Piccolo no ha tenido vástagos, ni parece que pueda tener (pertenece a la raza guerrera, pero ya explicare eso en otro momento). Así que, podemos decir que **esta historia ocurre en una línea temporal diferente en la que se han tomado otras decisiones y otros caminos. Un suceso distinto puede provocar otro, ya así una cadena de diferencias. **No tenemos ni idea de las muchísimas líneas temporales que pueden haberse desarrollado en Dragon Ball, y por tanto, puede haber muchísimos universos paralelos.

Ésta es mi visión de cómo sería el hijo de Piccolo: Siempre me apenó que él, gran personaje, no tuviera descendencia. Como de igual forma, me ha sorprendido que (en esos fics atrevidos dónde se describe un descendiente de Piccolo), la criatura en cuestión es niño tan adorable y bueno como Dende o Son Gohan… Ja. Piccolo no es Dende, él es un personaje muy complejo y me pareció más interesante crear un niño rebelde, basándome en Mamejiro, Alien Peke y Belcebubu. Piffaro es básicamente bueno y inocentón, pero… Tiene sus manías. Es descendiente de "el gran rey de los demonios de otro mundo", y puede ser un crío un tanto puñetero. Y al contrario de su padre, Piffaro no es NADA tímido. Si bien, siente por Mister Popo un afecto y fe ciega por herencia de Kami-sama.

Ya hablaremos de él más adelante y también de su padre… Hoy ya me he pasado, perdonar si os he mareado con tantas cosas.

Como siempre muchísimas gracias por los comentarios, (ahora ya he recibido nuevos comentarios de otra personas, como Hector4 y Heich-Ess) y los bueno es que los antiguos no han faltado ala cita, muchas gracias vosotras reinas; ni cuando hubo una super parada de meses. Muchas gracias por tomaros un tiempo para leerme y también otro para comentarme. Y los que me siguen de forma silenciosa y no hayan comentado (por tiempo, por miedo o porque aún se han decidido a leer) también a ellos les mando un saludo y se lo agradezco.

A todos, Muchas gracias por seguirme y mucho más por comentarme.

* * *

><p>Dragon ball © 1984 Akira Toriyama<p>

A Dragon Ball fanfic by Nuria Abajo Gamarra –Iluvendure ©


End file.
